


Just Like Jesse James

by Bribee1991



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribee1991/pseuds/Bribee1991
Summary: /Jared Leto's Joker/ Harley has left the Joker and he finds a new girl who is nothing like he's met before. Shows that there is more to him that meets the eye. Mostly OOC but has his moments. Rated M for language mostly. Might do smutty scenes. I don't know yet.I also have this posted on my wattpad and my fanfiction account, but those are slowly dying out.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina was your average young woman. Until the night he walked into her job. How the hell was this going to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I own nothing related to the DC verse or anything Alaina might reference in the story. I'm just a fan of stuffs.

-Alaina's POV-  
If anyone asked her what Alaina thought of herself she would say she was normal. She went to work, she went to school and she went on dates with her boyfriend. She was a normal twenty- four year old woman.  
It was a Wednesday night when her life changed forever. She was in the back room of the small pizza joint where she worked, doing the dishes because the new woman the bosses hired was a lazy piece of shit that made up fake ailments to get herself out of doing the harder parts of the job. Ordinarily Alaina would be waitressing tonight, not that she liked that aspect of the job, but still. She was finishing up a huge saucepan when she heard a thud and a cackle from the dining area. Making her way to the front of the small business, drying her hands on her apron she looked towards the cook and silently asked what was going on. The elder cook shook his head and went back to making the the pizza he was working on, telling her to go find out for herself. She made her way to her boss, standing at the counter with a big C.I.A looking guy standing there.  
"Hey there. Is there something I can do for you?" Alaina asked, doing her best to keep her attitude in check. She had a long day and it was almost time to start clean up and head out for the night and she didn't really want to be there anymore.  
"Bring her here" a voice from the dining room said.

 Oh hell no.

 No one bosses her around...well except her bosses.  
Arching her brow at Mr. C.I.A she marched over to the tables, her head down, she was three seconds away from telling someone off...or having an anxiety attack...she wasn't sure yet.  
"My name is Alaina. Was there a problem with your food or did you create one?" She finally looked up at the voice and wanted to kick something. "Well fuck." she said out loud; sitting before her was the King of Crime, himself, The Joker.  
"Realized who I am; did ya?" he asked, green eyebrows raised.  
"Um..yep. Not that I really care." she replied, tossing her long dark brown braid over her shoulder so that she could play with the bleached tips. "So, since I'm already here is there a problem with your meal?"  
He looked impressed with the fact that she wasn't shaking in her sneakers and smiled. "Yes, there is. I ordered the Tortellini Alfredo and had one of my men try to see if it was made with egg as he and I are allergic..."  
"Say no more." she replied, holding her hand up to show that she understood. "Some people," she sent a glare to the obese man who was now sitting on a nearby bar stool. "believe that with egg is the only way to make it. But I know another way and would be more than...okay listen, it's been a fucking long day. I can make your food over."  
He stood, watching her closely. "Damn straight you will and I'm going to watch you to make sure that you don't fuck it up."  
She was getting irritated now; this man was being a pain in the ass. She leaned her weight onto her one hip and began to pin her hair to the back of her head with a few that she had hidden on her sleeve. "Honestly, you can shove that cane you don't need up your ass for all I care just don't get in the way of my art, clown boy." She turned to the bigger man. "Ralph. Go home, we got this." Joker had to laugh as he watched the man waddle out of the door and followed her. 

-Joker's POV-  
He watched her get her ingredients together with a soft smile on her face as she did it. "So wait...you were working in the back?" he asked.  
"Yep."  
"But you're usually a waitress?" he asked, leaning against the adjoining wall, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"We playing '20 questions' now?" she asked.  
"If that's what you want to call it." he said, giving her a trademark smirk. The cook let out a cackle behind her. "Shut it, dad." she said, smiling.  
"You work with your dad?" he asked, confused.  
"He's my work dad." she said, adding cheese to the heavy cream. "My real parents are dead. But yes, usually, I'm a waitress."  
"So who taught you to cook?" Joker asked.  
"He did." she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Joker looked at the cook for the first time who smiled at him.  
God, why do they all smile here.  
She held the spoon out to the Joker, who eyed it warily. "I didn't poison it, dickhead." She licked some of it to prove a point and held the rest out to him.

He took it from her, ignoring the spark he felt as he brushed her fingers and tried it. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "It's better than before."  
"I know." Alaina said with a smirk as she mixed the pasta in. "See, what my boss says but fails to realize is that when you cook you can't move on autopilot. As a wise cook told me, if you can't do it from the heart...then don't do it. Now, go sit. I'm gonna serve you the rest of the meal." She grabbed the plate and a few slices of pizza.  
"Who ordered that?" he asked, watching as she handed it to his men.  
"No one." she looked at the men. "On me, guys."  
She sat the plate where the Joker had been seated, clearing the other one away. "Enjoy."  
She headed towards the back and as he began to eat, he heard Johnny say to her that he would pay for the pizza. "Don't worry about it, Hun, just enjoy it. Give a shout if I'm needed."


	2. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina takes the Joker to the nearby dive bar and he learns a bit more about her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I own nothing related to the DC verse or any of the other references that Alaina might use in the story. I just like the stuffs.

Alaina went back to work, checking on J and his men every so often. J overheard her idly chatting with Johnny about what she did with her life. He learned that she was only working here to put herself through college and that cooking was her favorite part of the job. He ate his food in silence, listening in. This woman baffled him. She stood up to him... threatened him, even and she didn't even blink an eye at the thought that he could kill her without a second thought.

Around eleven, she came over and mentioned to him that it was time to start cleaning up but that he was fine where he was and that she would just clean around him. When all was done, J went to the back where Alaina was cleaning the dishes and watched her. "Having fun, Mr. J?" she asked, not looking up at him.  
"Well, I'm not bored." he said, sitting on the small step down. "We're about to head out. But we plan on coming back tomorrow."  
"Well, I'm off tomorrow." she said, drying her hands on her apron and taking a swig of her soda. "So you'll have Selene waiting on you. Fair warning, she's an incompetent bitch." He tilted his head, giving her his most deranged smile.  
"Trying to get me to kill her?"  
"Kill? No. I don't wish death on anyone. I do know, however, that she is scared of your laugh and everything you do." she said with a innocent shrug.  
J threw his head back and let out the laugh she was talking about, surprised when she laughed along with him. It was a gentle sound that took him by surprise. "It's getting late." he said, standing. "How are you getting home?"  
"Hmm? Oh, I walk home. But I stop off at a local bar after my shift...to decompress from the night and...well to relax." she said, shifting a bit.  
"Aren't you afraid to walk when it's dark out?" His question seemed innocent enough but she got a bit of an attitude.  
"Why should I be? I live here, I walk these streets all the time. That bar I stop in...all I have to do is say three to four variations of one sentence and I have a squad behind me." She leaned closer to him, her arms crossed over his chest. "So, tell me, Mr. J...whom do I have to fear?" He didn't like this attitude of hers and pulled his gun out, pressing the muzzle to her temple. "I don't know. You tell me."  
The steel of the muzzle was cold against her temple and she knew she should be worried. This man was three seconds away from blowing her brains out. But she wasn't. She had learned long ago that she wasn't afraid to die. How could she be? By the time she entered high school she had lost her father's parents and then her mother and father. Dying only meant that she would see them again.  
But she lived.  
She wouldn't give those who doubted her the satisfaction of knowing they broke her. The only thing she feared was Logan and his wrath...and she had every right to fear that. She leaned into the gun, twisting herself so that she was bent backwards, digging the metal in deeper, it would leave an imprint but she didn't care.  
“Gonna shoot me, J?" She asked, dropping the 'Mr.' knowing how he would feel. Her smile was slightly manic as she watched his cool demeanor.  
"So that they can send the video to that vigilante in with the bat mask and he can add another murder to the list?" She twisted herself all the way around so that she was back in her starting position. "Do it." She felt his grip falter and the gun shake.  
"It's no fun when they're willing." he said, pulling the gun from her head.  
She let out a cackle and shut off the lights, making him stand and walk towards the front of the store. "Still," he said, nonchalantly, "Frost will be furious with me if I let you walk to this bar of yours alone. Besides, I could use a good drink."  
"Fine. I'm not in the mood to argue right now, Mr. J." she said she counted out the drawer and CJ, the elder cook took a swig of his beer. "Just hide your gun. It's a Marine bar and they won't take kindly to it. Even though it is a sweet 9mm."  
They all left together. "You can leave your car here, it's only about three blocks from here. No one will bother your car." Alaina said as she pulled her hair down.  
"You butchered this." he said, pulling apart the layers.  
She smirked at him. "My friend and I tried to dye it blue one night. Logan wanted to kill us."  
"Logan?" J asked. "Your boyfriend?"  
"Um yeah." she said, heading towards the bar. "We've been together for about a year now." She absently rubbed her wrist as she talked.  
"Do you love him?" he asked.  
"I don't hate him." she said. "I think I do. Did you love Harley?" She looked at him innocently.  
"I did." he said, looking down as he walked. "But in the end, she didn't love me." Alaina nodded.  
"I think Logan's the same." They entered the bar, Alaina signing to the bartender. "He's deaf. What's your drink?"  
"Whiskey on the rocks." He said, watching her sign to the bartender quickly. Some of the patrons came over and gave Alaina a kiss on the cheek and asked her how she was. One woman, Veronica, he noted, asked who he was. He told her his name and that he was new around town. She offered to show him around and kept at it until Alaina intervened. "Is she always like that?" he asked.  
"Unfortunately," she replied with a shake of her head. "Watch my drink, I'm gonna play the jukebox."  
She came back a few minutes later and they sat in comfortable silence, sipping their drinks when someone called to the end of the bar, asking Alaina to sing. She began to shake her head 'no'. This wasn't the type of bar to showcase a singer.  
"Yeah, Lain," a voice came from behind them. "You should sing 'Soon'."  
"Logan!" she jumped at the sound of his voice. If J wasn't as batshit crazy as he was he would have been scared too. But not much scared him.  
J glowered a bit at the man that was suddenly between them. Logan didn't look how J thought he would. He was a blonde haired, vertically challenged man with an athletic body; a tennis player, more than likely. He looked like he was born with the silver spoon shoved up his ass as opposed to having it in his mouth. Nothing like Alaina, who reminded him of a black rose; the type of girl who snuck out of the house in high school to go to concerts.  
While he was lost in his thoughts the patrons of the bar began to call out again. Holding her hands up, she smiled as they calmed down.

"I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me  
Soon.  
After the rain goes there are rainbows,  
I'll find my rainbow soon."

J sat frozen, his drink forgotten on the bar. Of all the sounds he expected out of her mouth, what he heard didn't do it justice. This girl was full of surprises.  
She used Logan and J as leverage to lift herself onto the bar, getting into the song. J noticed how tight Logan gripped her hand and felt his scowl returning.

"Soon, it won't be just pretend  
Soon, a happy ending.  
Love,  
can you hear me?  
If your're near me  
Sing your song.  
Sure and strong and soon."

Too soon the song came to and end and Alaina got down from the bar, Logan pressing her body to his in a possessive way, whispering something in her ear. She nodded and went away, starting a conversation with the bar tender. Which, to the Joker's dismay, left him alone to talk with Logan.  
"Sorry, if my girl was bothering you." he said, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Weak." J thought, swirling his drink. "She was hardly a bother...Logan, was it?"  
"She mentioned me then?" he asked.  
J nodded. "I was a patron at her job tonight and wanted to make sure she got here safely."  
"Ugh, you went there?" he said, with a look of disgust. "She's a crap cook isn't she?"  
"Maybe you just have crap taste?" J said with a sneer.  
Logan was about to say something back when Johnny came in the bar and whispered something in J's ear. He nodded once and finished his drink, getting to his feet. "Business calls." he said, throwing some bills on the bar. "Alaina, we'll see you on Friday; Logan.." He turned and left, leaving Alaina stunned and Logan looking like he wanted to kill someone.


	3. A Day Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina's day and night and J's day and night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters. I've been working on this for awhile. It's pretty much my baby at this point. 
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Mild violence in this chapter
> 
> As usual, I own nothing related to the DC verse or anything that Alaina may reference.

Joker's P.O.V  
J's business went better than anticipated but they'd still be here for the next few weeks. He didn't mind, not much was happening in Gothem at the moment. He had left a few of his men behind. He couldn't let it stay quiet there for too long, but he'd enjoy his vacation while he could. Thursday night, he walked into the restaurant where Alaina worked, wanting to tell her about the venture and something stupid that his new business venture reminded him of. But when he got there he saw an extremely heavy set woman standing at the counter with wide eyes. She was looking at him like he needed to be locked up in a padded room. "Where's Alaina?" he asked. "I thought she worked night shift." "She's off today." the woman said, her attitude surging.  
J could tell that she just wanted him to leave. Luckily, he wasn't that type of person. "Let me guess, Selene, right?" he asked. "I remember now, Alaina did say that you would be working tonight."  
Selene was about to say something, probably for J to leave the store when CJ, the cook from the night before, walked forward. "Leave this gentleman alone," CJ said. "How you doing tonight?" he asked, holding his hand out for the Joker to shake. J took it and pumped it a few times. "Good but I have the feeling that it's going to get better." he said with a smirk. CJ laughed and asked J what he wanted. J told him he wanted to try something new and CJ went to do it. J followed to watch like he had the night before when Selene opened her mouth again. "Wait, what do you think you're doing?" She said, her accent coming through thicker than he had heard before. It was a Brooklyn accent, he noted. "Customers aren't allowed behind the counter."   
"Who do you think you are?" J asked, leaning against the little counter that held the silverware. "The manager?"   
"Yes," she replied with a proud smile. "Yes, I am."   
"No," CJ replied, stopping the pizza he was making for J. "You only like to think you are. A manager actually has to do work, not stand there and tell everyone else to do her job. Also, what kind of manager doesn't know how to follow the rules of the store? You can believe that you are the manager all you want, but you're not the boss; you're not even the underboss. I am. That means that you help me."  
J threw his head back and laughed again, louder than before. He noticed the fear in the woman's eyes and laughed harder. Alaina had given him a present tonight. Because she was off, he'd get to verbally torture this woman and none of them would be able to do anything. Not that CJ would, he'd probably join in. He went back to watching CJ make the pizza as Ralph, the boss from the night before came in the store. Selene began to go on about how CJ had let J behind the counter and the conversation that had transpired between them. Ralph looked up to see who the cook had let behind the counter and when he saw who it was, his eyes went wide and he began to shake a bit. "Mr. Joker!" he stuttered. "How are you today?" Ralph looked at Selene and started to scold her, telling her to stop trying to tell CJ what to do and actually do her work, which caused J to laugh harder.  
"This should be on TV," J said to CJ, "You can't make this shit up."   
"I've been here a couple of weeks now, I can tell you this...You ain't seen nothing yet." He began to tell J different stories that have happened in the store and the more that he talked, the more he could see that you had to be some form of crazy to work for Ralph. He didn't treat his own henchmen the way that Ralph treated his workers. When his food was ready, CJ looked at Selene. "Um, hey lady, aren't you forgetting something?"  
J went and sat down, wondering if Selene was actually gonna wait on him or make CJ do it. He leaned over and watched as she had a hushed conversation with him, trying to find any excuse to not have to work. J sighed, at least Alaina and CJ treated him like he wasn't terrifying.

Alaina's Day

Alaina paced back and forth, wringing her hands. She was in trouble. She was in so much trouble. Logan was gonna kill her when she got home. Like, might actually kill her. Her friend, Tersea was sitting with her, watching her pace. "Relax, girl." She said, "You've gotten one bad grade all semester. It's not like you're gonna fail or anything."  
Alaina bit back a laugh. Failing was by far the least of her problems. She had a lot of problems and Logan was every one of them. She was debating about how to work her way around this when she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and felt her jaw drop. "Frost?" she asked, stopping her pacing and holding her wrist to keep her hand steady. Was Joker hanging around here? Why was Frost here?  
"Hey." he said, coming to a stop in front of her.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Is everything okay with J?"  
"Who's Jay?" Tersea asked, looking at Frost. "And who are you?"  
"Oh, shit, sorry. Tersea, this is Johnny Frost. Johnny, this is Tersea, we've been best friends since we were three." Alaina said with a smile as the two shook hands. "And Jay, is Frost's boss."  
"Yeah, Jay is fine." he said. "I have the day times off while we're here so I decided to enroll into the school. So you'll see me around here a lot more often."  
"That's great!" she said, smiling. "What's your major?"  
"Theatre." John said with a smirk. "Just don't tell the guys, they'll bust my stones if they find out."  
"Damn, guess I can't ask you to be my duet buddy for the winter showcase then." she said, crossing her arms.  
"Nah, I'll do that for you." he said. "The look on J's face would be priceless."  
Alaina bounced happily as Tersea said goodbye to them and went to her next class. "So, where is our comedian today?"  
"He went back to your job for some food and I think he's going back to that bar." he said.  
"What? Why?" she asked, curious,  
"He wants to find out about that Logan guy from last night." Frost said, making her link arms with him as they began to walk off the campus.  
"He's what?!" she looked up at her escort. "No, no, no, that's bad. That's very not good." Her breath came in short gasps; she was having a panic attack.  
"Woah. Alaina, calm down." Frost said, standing in front of her. She wasn't breathing properly yet. "Alaina, focus on me for a second, point out five things that you notice about me."  
She glared up at him for a minute. "Come on, Lain!" he said, starting to panic a bit.  
"Um...you're really freakin' tall." she panted out.  
"Okay, four more things." he said.  
"You have a slight accent to you...like down south somewhere."  
"Three more."  
"You're carrying right now." Her breath began to even out a bit.  
"How'd you-?" he started. "Never mind; two more."  
"You're more caring then you let on."  
"Right, last one."  
Her breathing was back to normal now as she looked at him and said, "You're wondering if the guy to the left of us is single."  
"Maybe- wait, how?" he asked, stepping back a bit.  
"I saw you check out his ass." she shrugged. "It's not a big deal."   
"No one on the team knows...so can you?" he asked, playing with his hands.  
"I won't tell." she said, smiling.  
"ALAINA!" a voice rang out across the way.  
"Oh, shit." she whimpered and debated hiding behind Frost. At least then Logan would be detained by the tall man.  
"Isn't that you're boyfriend?" he asked, looking down at her.  
She nodded and began to rub her wrist again. "I-I'll see you tomorrow." she said, rushing off towards Logan, who pulled her into his arms and held her tight,glaring at Frost.  
Frost watched them cross the street and pulled out his phone. "Boss?" he said, "We might have a problem."

Joker's Night

J was in the bar that Alaina had taken him to when he got Frost's call. He listened as he told his boss how Logan had acted and looked at the bartender. The man, Manny, he learned, watched him as he slammed the phone down and in slightly muffled English asked J if everything was okay.  
"I need some information about Alaina." J wrote on a slip of paper and slid it across the bar. "But it has to be hush hush."  
Manny nodded. "I'll tell you what I know." he said. "But only because we worry about her."  
"We?" J asked, leaning back.  
Manny indicated to the people in the bar, most of whom he had seen the night before. "We all do. We don't like that asshole that she's with...She's one of us. Has been since the day she walked in here with CJ."  
J scribbled quickly on the paper in front of him. "What's that little shit stain like? How does he treat her?"  
"He's exactly like you said, he's a little shit stain. He tells her what to do and when she doesn't do it, he gets angry."  
"Has he ever hit her?" he asked.  
"I never seen no marks but you never know what happens behind closed doors. If we ever find out that he has, he won't be walkin' no more."  
J smirked, "Glad that we're on the same page." He said.  
Manny held up a closed fist in front of him, wanting a fist bump. J obliged, knocking back his drink before sending out a text to Frost and some of his other men to keep an eye on her and for anything abnormal.  
"Who knows?" he thought to himself, with a wider smirk, "My time here might be a little more fun then I thought."

Alaina's Night

"Logan! Stop, please!" she begged, curled up against the wall. "I swear, there is nothing going on with me and that guy. I'm not even his type."  
"Fucking lying bitch!" Logan screamed as his fist came down on her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "I'm the only one who could ever want you. Useless!" He kept hitting her.  
Alaina bit her lip, crying would only make it worse so she bit back the tears and took what was coming to her. Logan was drunk and he was right. She was useless...she wasn't good at anything she did. Why would anyone want someone like that?  
Before everything went black, she thought of Joker. His laugh the last thing she heard, knowing that if she lived through this night then she'd have to hide the bruises.


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is J gonna react when he sees her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to the DC verse or anything that Alaina might reference.
> 
> The OCs are based on people in my real life, in things that they say or act.

The next day, Alaina didn't go to school, which worried Johnny. He wished he had gotten her cell phone number so that he could check on her. What if she needed help? What if-? He shook his head, brushing those thoughts away. It wouldn't do well to think like that. He hoped that she would be at work tonight, as Mr. J had claimed that place would be the only one they ate at. It also didn't help that was worried about Alaina as well and had a bad night because of it.  
He figured out that they were in a lot of the same classes, so that would help him keep an eye on her. He had told Joker of his plan and that he was willing to be that one person to keep an eye on her and update him. Needless to say that J agreed almost automatically.  
When they got to the restaurant, he breathed a sigh of relief when Alaina greeted them in her usual friendly manner. She sat them in her section, seeing as Selene was working that night also and when she brought their food out, J suggested that she sit and have a meal with them. So Alaina sat herself between Joker and Johnny, deciding that she needed a break and something to eat. They all knew that her boss wouldn't object since he knew who they were and what they were capable of.  
"So, Alaina, Frosty here, tells me that he enrolled in your college. I think you two should trade numbers." He said, draping his arm over the back of his chair.  
"Oh? And why should I? So you can keep an extra eye on me?" she asked in a teasing manner.  
"No. Because he can be a fucking dipshit and needs all the help he can get." Joker laughed, punching his right hand man in the arm with a laugh.  
"Oh, well, in that case, it's a good idea. Especially since he agreed to help me with the winter showcase." she said, smiling at Johnny. "I need a duet partner."  
"You might fail then." J said. "Johnny here can't sing."  
"Actually, Mr J, I can." Johnny said, "I just choose not to. Just like you."  
"Oh, the Clown Prince of Crime can sing." she mused. "I'd like to see that"  
"Maybe one day."  
Alaina began to laugh when she suddenly gasped, pressing her hand against her stomach. "Are you okay?" J asked, watching her closely.  
"I'm fine. It's nothing." she forced a smile. "I pulled a stomach muscle in dance class."  
"Then shouldn't you be resting?" Johnny asked.  
"I couldn't call out. Too short notice." she replied, leaning back in her seat.  
The look on her face told Johnny what he needed to know. "Boss." he said, leaning around her. "We can't."  
"Well, what should we do?" J asked, already knowing the answer.  
"What are you guys talking about?" Alaina asked, looking at them both.  
"We're not letting you go back there." J said.  
Alaina began to choke on her drink, leaning over the table as they both began to thump her on the back. "But...But." she gasped out, her breathing stabilizing again, panic clear in her eyes.  
Without another word, Joker pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you again."  
"It's not me that I'm worried about." she gasped out, burying her face into his shoulder. "I don't care what he does to me as long as he doesn't take it out on some other innocent woman!"  
Johnny had sent the rest of the man outside so that it was just him and J with her. He leaned around so that he could look her in the eye. "He won't hurt you or anyone else for that matter." he said.  
"You can't know that!" she exclaimed.  
J took her phone and tossed it to Johnny who began to hack it and unlock it, quickly finding Logan's number and into his phone so he could track it via GPS. "Boss."  
"Get him." he sneered.  
Without another word, J stood and pulled Alaina up with him. He threw some money on the counter and told CJ and Ralph that he was taking her home for the night; she was sick and couldn't finish her shift.  
"He's lying." Selene said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You're one to talk, you stupid bitch?" he sneered, keeping his arm around Alaina. "I watched you the other night. You couldn't spell half of it and had to ask the stupidest questions. Did you think that we didn't check up on you as well?"  
At the look on all their faces, he pulled a series of papers out of his inner pocket and threw them onto the counter. "I didn't know that the nearest ER was two hours away and that you were sick enough to be seen there once a week." He looked over at Ralph, "You might want to keep a closer eye on this one. Alaina might not be the best worker here but at least she worked."  
Selene's jaw was on the floor as she glared at Joker and Alaina; angry that she had been caught.  
"Take as much time as you need, Alaina. Selene will cover all of your shifts." Ralph said as he glared at Selene.  
"Thank you, Ralph." she said, taking her apron off and grabbing the light jacket that she had brought in. Alaina followed J outside. "Where are we gonna go?" she asked.  
"We'll go to the bar and wait there until it's safe to take you home to get your stuff and then you'll come and stay at my apartment." He replied.  
"Why are you being so nice to me when we both know that it's not your normal character?" she asked, tucking her hands into her pockets.  
"Because we both know that you're not affected by the asshole side of me." he replied with a smirk.  
"Meaning?" she asked, innocently.  
"Meaning that when any normal person has a gun pressed to their head, they cower in fear. You? Nah, you egg them on. You might be about as crazy as me."  
Alaina laughed a bit manically. "When you've gone through about as much random shit as I have, it's pretty much impossible to not come out of it a little bit fucked up in the head."  
"Logan?"  
"Not just him." she replied. "I'll tell you the rest soon. Just not right now."

They walked in silence. "So they went to go get him, huh? Your men, I mean?"  
"Yeah. They'll call me when they have him. Then the fun can really begin." His smirk was back and Alaina couldn't help but smile.  
They walked into the bar and she ordered their usual drinks. Manny looked at the time and commented that they were earlier than usual. Alaina began to sign something to him when J cut her off and took over the signing, explaining that he took care of what they were talking about the other day. Manny thought about it for a minute and then realization hit him. "If you need any help, just let me know."  
J nodded and leaned back, looking over at Alaina who was staring at him, shocked. "What?"  
"You learned sign language." she said.  
"I always knew, it just made you smile when you did it so I acted like I didn't know." he smirked.  
She laughed a bit and relaxed. After the bar had closed, they began to slowly walk to her house, trying to buy the guys more time. Joker held her up and let her tell him where they were going. He could tell that Manny was overpouring for her to make her forget a bit. They made small talk and she giggled a lot. When they were nearing her house, J's phone began to ring; it was Johnny.  
"We got him."


	5. The Fun Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got Logan...now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to the DCverse or anything that Alaina may reference. I'm just a fan
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Just an overall warning for these next few chapters

The look on J's face sobered her up quicker than a cold shower. They had Logan; she knew it. The panic began to set in. Would Logan tell J about how useless she was? What if he agreed with him and let him go? She shook her head, clearing the thought from her mind as she unlocked her door and started into her home.  
It was a tidy space, well, the living room was, but that was where she entertained company when they came over. Her bedroom on the other hand was a disaster area, but that was her area, her safe space. Logan would always tease her about it...until the teasing turned into beatings. So, on the days that she knew he would be there she would spend the day making it as clean as she could. She looked around the living area as if it were foreign to her. Would she ever see this place again? Would she be able to?  
"Take anything that you need or want." J spoke softly, jarring her from her thoughts. She had half forgotten he was there. She nodded and grabbed a few photos off the wall before heading for the stairs.  
When she noticed that J wasn't with her she stopped, looking over his shoulder. "Go ahead," he said, waving his cane up the stairs. "I'll be waiting right here." She nodded and ran up the remaining steps stopping only to quickly grab some clothes and toiletries and, with a second thought, the stuffed rabbit her parents had gotten for her for her fifth birthday in Disney. She came back down, stopping to watch him. He was looking around the living room, his eyes stopping on the photo of her parents on their wedding day.  
"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" she asked, tilting her head, looking at the picture.  
He nodded. "You look like her."  
Alaina smiled. "Her looks, his attitude. They were about twenty-two in this one."  
J was watching her reaction as she told him the story of how he proposed to her. When she was finished he told her that Johnny was on his way back to get them.  
Alaina froze.  
"Don't worry," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Logan won't get anywhere near you, unless you want to be part of the fun."  
She managed a nod, swallowing hard. "J-Just...n-nevermind."  
"Tell me." He said. It was a demand, she could tell by his tone of voice.  
"Don't believe half of what he tells you." Her voice came out in a whisper.  
"As if I would," his voice came out as a growl as they heard the car pull up. "Let's get you to my place."  
They headed out the door, Alaina not even pausing to look back on the house she had grown up in. A place that once held her best memories, now held some of her worst.  
The ride to J's apartment was a quiet one. She clutched the rabbit to her chest unconsciously. J was watching her closely, trying to gauge if she was about to have another panic attack or not. He lived on the top floor of the apartment complex; the one with the best view of the city.  
He opened the door. "Welcome to my home."

She walked inside, her jaw dropping in awe. "Holy shit balls." she heard her self whisper in awe.  
The massive room was painted black, but not in a way that screamed he wanted to be away from the light. The living area was highlighted with gold trim, neon lights illuminating it. He led her to the bed room, after showing her where the bathroom was and if her jaw had dropped before, than she must have looked like a fish out of water by now. The room was painted his trademark neon green and royal purple, two colors that she never thought looked good together were now blended perfectly; against the wall was a fluffy looking king sized bed that had a golden canopy on either side. J led her deeper into the room and opened a drawer. "You can keep your stuff in here and in the closet." he said, "You also have free reign on the apartment. Just don't go into the room with the 'x' on it."  
"Why not?" she asked, quietly, "It's not like I don't know what you do or anything."  
"It's more for your mental protection." he said.  
"My mentality is already pretty warped, but you knew that." she said, tilting her head. "Unless it's a fucking observatory set up so you can watch the people you've tortured."  
He didn't reply.  
"Oh fucking hell." she muttered, running her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I'll keep away."  
"Thank you. Now," he continued, "the bathroom is through here. There are towels in the closet."  
She nodded. "Never thought you'd keep the place so neat."  
"What? Because I'm a villain, I have to be a slob too?" he asked, flopping onto the couch.  
"Usually, the two walk hand and hand don't they?" She asked sitting next to him, letting his arm fall over her shoulders.  
"Only if you don't have a henchman with slight OCD."he said with a sheepish smirk.  
"Johnny?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. "I knew there was a reason I liked him."  
"He's one of the best I've had. I found him in a small southern town." He said, "He was a little lost. His girlfriend had been found with her head separated from her shoulders. Turns out she owed someone some money and couldn't pay."  
"That's horrible!" Alaina exclaimed. She was pretty sure that Johnny had left gender out of the story and Joker had filled in the blanks himself.  
"Yeah, I felt for the guy. I mean, I'm pretty fucking insane. But that was just..." He shook his head. "Anyway, when I looked into it. I learned that the fuckwad who killed her owed me money in turn. So, I hired Frost to help me. Then when I saw how he worked, I offered him a full time gig. He took it with the deal that most of his days were his and that I would have him for night work."  
"That was nice of you." she said with a yawn. "I think I'm gonna shower now and then get some sleep. I might be off for the weekend but I need to keep some kind of schedule."  
"I have something to take care of so when you're ready to sleep the bed is yours." he said, standing.  
"But what about you?" she asked, pulling her hair out of the pony tail and letting the locks hit her shoulders.  
"I'll be fine." he said, waving his hand dismissively. "The couch is comfy."  
Alaina shifted her weight from foot to foot. "But..." She was willing to sleep on the couch.  
"But nothing." he insisted, "If I come home and find you on the couch, I won't let you sleep for a week."  
She huffed. "Fine. Fine. I got it." She ran her hand through her hair, working through a knot.  
He patted her on the head. "Good. Now be a good kitten and take your shower." He turned and was heading for the door when she snarked, "You know, cats hate water."  
He paused to laugh. "I'll be back."

-Alaina's Night-

The front door closed with a soft click as Alaina heaved a sigh, heading towards the bathroom. Turning the knobs, she got the water to a warm temperature and striped down. The towels were right where he said they'd be; folded neatly. She stepped into the warm spray, letting the water cascade down her body; washing away the grime. She looked over her body as she washed herself, taking in the cuts and bruises that Logan had gave her. She hated how she looked...or at least she thought she did. Logan had drilled it into her that she was so unattractive that he was the best she would ever get. But she found herself thinking; was she really so ugly? Who would find her attractive? Would he? She wasn't the skinniest person in the world but she was strong. Years of ballet had made the muscles in her legs strong and years of carrying beer up a flight of steps at least once a day had strengthened her arms. But years of eating what she wanted when she wanted had taken a toll on her stomach area.  
Her hair was naturally dark brown, almost a black and she almost always kept it long. Over the years she had dyed it lighter to keep the heat out in the summer and often got it thinned because when it was wet it weighed her down...literally, she had tested this theory. She had the typical Italian look to her; she had olive toned skin, dark hair everywhere and a love of food.  
When she was done, she turned off the water, thinking as the water dripped from her hair. What would Joker do to Logan? Kill him? Probably not; he didn't know her well enough to kill for her, killing for fun for him was one thing but that was another. Plus, he had already known her stance on that or else she would have let him kill Selene. Even though Logan deserved it. J would probably break his legs and maim him.  
She stood there until she began to shiver and then got out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She smiled a bit; it was overly fluffy and warm. Heading back towards the bedroom, she grabbed her suitcase and began digging through it trying to find her pjs. With a huff she realized she had forgotten to grab them. She stood and began looking through his clothes for something to wear, she would wash them in the morning. She an overly large t-shirt and threw it over herself before padding towards the kitchen, idly wondering if he had some tea bags. She searched through the pantry before finding some hot cocoa. He had said that she had free reign minus that room. She put the kettle on, wandering around the apartment, waiting for it to boil. She found some paper and a pen and began to make a shopping list for the next day. Would he mind? Is that too domestic? He probably wouldn't as long as she didn't take a cab or Uber back to the apartment. Maybe Frost would drive her. The kettle began to whistle loudly, stopping her thoughts. She made up her drink and headed towards the bedroom since she couldn't risk falling asleep on the couch; grabbed her stuffed bunny and turned on Netflix on the tv and plugged her phone in. She had finished her cocoa and three episodes of 'House' before she fell asleep.

-Joker's Night-

Frost was pacing; Joker could tell he was about two steps away from murdering this guy. He would wait for Joker's signal though. Joker sat back, watching a bit before nodding to Frost. Taking the cue, Frost pulled the black sack off of Logan's head, letting his vision clear before gifting him with a left hook in the jaw.  
"Cocksucking whore!" Logan exclaimed, his head turned to the side.  
"Manners, manners." J tsked. "That's no way to talk to us."  
Logan's head shot up at the voice, "You." he hissed. "What the fuck is your deal man?"  
"Deal? Deal? Deal?" J said, getting closer, stalking towards Logan; his anger growing. "My deal is a pretty young woman who showed up at her job today covered in bruises and lying about where she got them."  
By the time he had finished talking he was hovering over Logan, practically spitting in his face. :"That bitch?" Logan sneered. "She deserved whatever I gave her. She's so fucking useless it's pathetic."  
"Whatever you gave her?" Frost muttered.  
"She passed out when I was punching her; I fucked her then I left." Logan shrugged through his bindings, as if he really didn't care.  
Frost eyes glazed over as Logan continued. "That fat bitch could die for all I care."  
J began to see red. "That bitch, as you so eloquently said, is now under my protection, you ungrateful sack of sperm." J hissed. "You don't deserve her." He sat back down across from Logan.  
"Oh and you think you do, clown boy?" Logan said with a smug smirk. "Well, news flash. She has a fear of clowns."  
J smiled wide, laughter bubbling at his lips. The little shit stain actually thought he had the upper hand here. This was his domain, his own private theater. No one could top him here. His thoughts began to idly wander to Alaina. Was she asleep in his bed right now? Or was she sitting, waiting to see what time he would come back. What would she think about what they were planning to do to Logan? She already said she that she knew what he did with his time. Logan chose that moment to spit at J's feet, drawing him out of his thoughts. J rose to his feet, stalking closer again, like a cat who had cornered a mouse. "You really think you're tough? By spitting at the Clown Prince of Crime? Well, I hate to tell you this, but they're not coming for you. You see, we did some research on you, you piece of shit." J snapped his fingers, his eyes never leaving Logan's face. The color had drained from it but it kept it's stony expression. "You think that Daddy's money can buy you out of this one?"  
Logan didn't reply at first. "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"Well, you might have noticed by now that your phone is no longer in your pocket." J said, flipping through the papers that Frost handed him. "It's at the bottom of the ocean. By the time they find the phone, you will be presumed dead. But we're not that kind here. By the time we're done with you. You're gonna wish you were."  
"You son of a-" Logan tried to lunge forward but was knocked out by Frost.  
"Clean this up for now." J said, turning and heading for the door. "I'm going to bed."


	6. Waking Up to Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina wakes up and J helps her fall back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to the DCverse or anything that Alaina might reference. I'm just a fan of stuffs.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
>  Just an overall warning for the next few chapters.

When J got back to the suite, all the lights were out and the only sound to be heard was the tv playing in his room. He turned on enough lights to find his way around; then left only one on. He unbuttoned his shirt, still fuming from what Logan had said about Alaina. He secretly hoped that she had never heard him say any of that. He was mean, he'd admit that, and most of the time he was a downright asshole...if not all of the time. But he would never say something like that about someone he cared about. He wasn't the type to say the 'L' word but when he claimed someone as his, he made damn sure they knew it. The only time he would say something like Logan did was when he wanted to get a rise out of someone and fight with him.  
The bedroom had gone quiet so he got up to see why. With a quick glance at the clock and he saw that it was almost four in the morning; so Alaina was probably asleep. He peeked into the room and froze at what he saw. Alaina was laying on top of the blankets, her one leg tucked behind the other like she would be if she were dancing. Her right arm was draped over her stomach and the left was out to the side. Even on the massive bed he could tell that she was still to one side in case he decided he wanted to sleep in the bed and not on the couch. He stood there, mouth agape as he took in what she was wearing; a pair of boyshorts and one of his white t-shirts. 

He wanted...

He wanted to fuck her till she woke up, his name on her lips. But she had been through enough in the past twenty-four hours and he didn't want to overwhelm her, so he quietly changed and turned to leave the room. But something had stopped him. Before he left, he turned back to her, the one light emulating from the living room casting a soft glow into the room, as he crept back over to the bed. He watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling softly in a gentle pattern. His thoughts wandered back to what Logan had said about her as he brushed her hair off of her face. To him, every woman was a work of art sent by the gods. He never knew why men were so picky. But to men like Logan...every woman was designed to keep the house and stay in the background; to be seen and not heard. But with J...he wanted someone who would challenge him, to question every move he made and fight with him on it. If he told her to sit down and shut up, he wanted her to tell him to get over himself and go about her business.  
He heaved a sigh silently and pulled the blanket around her, pausing only to tuck the stuffed rabbit she brought under her arm. It was kind of cute in a weird way.   
“Sleep well, sugar.” he whispered, walking back to the living room and to the couch.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Alaina woke with a start, gasping softly. For the briefest of moments she forgot where she was, remembering only when she saw the neon lights. Fumbling with her phone, wincing at the the bright light she saw that it was just after six in the morning. The sun would be rising soon. Part of working the night shift meant that you kept odd hours. She could easily fall asleep again and sleep through it; but she was a little too freaked out to go back to sleep. She stood and headed to the bathroom, relieving herself before wondering if J was back yet. Grabbing her stuffed toy, she quietly padded into the dark living room, her eyes adjusting the the darkness making everything a bit clearer. She saw that J was asleep on the couch, sprawled out comfortably. Keeping herself quiet was a bit of a challenge but she managed to get over to the couch without waking him.  
Alaina sank down to the floor, resting her head on the bit of cushion by his hip. It seemed odd, even to her, but she felt calmer with him nearby; safer. She closed her eyes, clutching the rabbit to her chest and was halfway asleep when she felt his hand land in her hair, petting it gently. “You should be in bed, sugar.” he said in a raspy voice.  
She resisted the urge to jump back in surprise. “Nightmare.” She replied quietly, thankful for the dark that encased the room; it was always easier to talk when you couldn't see the person.   
His hand stilled briefly. “Oh, my favorite,” He sounded like he was a little more awake. “Want to talk about it?”  
She froze. She had done research on the Joker and nowhere did it lead to any form of inclination that he would want to listen to anything she would have to say. He didn't seem like a listener. “Do you actually want to hear about it or do you intend to pretend to listen then laugh at me?” she said, keeping her voice even. “I'm not the kind to open up about shit like this. I just keep it bottled up till it explodes.”  
“As fun as explosions of any sort are...it's not healthy. Nightmares are actually my favorite. Dreams can be about anything; ranging from fluffy unicorns to the deepest, sexiest desires you could ever have. Where as nightmares tell you so much about a person. Nightmares can tell you what the person fears on a shallow level but on a deeper level...it can tell the person what they didn't know they were afraid of.”  
She listened to his logic and found out it was as deep as it was true. “Okay, fine.” she heaved a sigh. “We were in your...torture room...and Logan got free and started to beat me. You-You just sat there and laughed and joined in...and then you b-both...forced yourselves on me.”  
His hand stilled again and she found herself missing the touch, it was soothing. “Nothing like that..will ever happen to you.” He said, going back to petting her hair. “You are under my protection and that scum will never lay a hand on you again.”  
Alaina felt her breath catch in her throat. Was he being serious? She looked up at him and saw him looking down at her; or at least his head was tilted down towards her. Before she could think about it and try and stop herself, she threw herself onto his chest, hugging him tight. No one ever thought to look out for her like he did.   
He let out an annoyed huff and held on to her, a smile gracing his twisted features. “Thank you.” she said softly, not letting go.  
“Yeah, yeah. I'm a real saint.” he joked, running his hands through her hair. They stayed like that for awhile. “Okay, sugar. Back to bed with you.”  
“No. 'm comfy.” she said, half asleep, sandwiched between him and the back of the sofa.   
He let out another annoyed huff but this one sounded like he was entertained more than anything else. “Alright. Right. Right. Right.” he said, getting up and scooping her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed room. She wrapped her arms around her neck, holding the stuffed rabbit in one hand and holding onto him with the other. He dropped her onto the bed, letting out a laugh as she let out an “oof” noise, bouncing a bit on the bed.   
He went to cover her up again when she pulled him down onto the bed. “We're both adults. Get in the damn bed, clown boy.”  
“Pushy pushy and in my own house too. That's not very nice, sugar.” he teased, holding a finger up to her.   
“Careful.” she mused, tucking herself into his side. “I bite.”  
He threw his head back, laughing hysterically. “Fiery feisty fire faerie.”   
“Alot of 'f's there and not one of them vulgar.” she said, closing her eyes.  
“You really do entertain me.” he said, his arm tucked under her head. “But now, I must ask.” He took the rabbit from her hand, examining the bright pink shirt it wore. “Who is this oddly adorable little ball of fluff.”  
“That's Brer Rabbit.” she said. “My parents bought him for me when we went to Disney as a kid. He was my favorite character; even though the movie he was in was banned almost as soon as it came out.”  
“Banned. A Disney film?” He asked.  
“Well, yeah. It showed slavery and told some pretty racist stories. But that's not why my mom let me watch it.” she said, looking at the toy. “She let me watch it because of the stories that Uncle Remus told and the morals that came with them. I learned more from that movie then anything else.”  
“Like what?” he asked.  
“Well, like everyone has a laughing place. That one place that will make you happy even if it makes another person feel sad.”  
“I can see that, but when you're as twisted as I am, every place is a laughing place.”  
“Very true. There was another story though...that when you're small with little strength, you've got to use your head instead of your foot.”  
“Outsmart the fuckers.” he said, nodding. “Tell me the full story.”

That was how Alaina began to tell him the stories of Brer Rabbit and his enemies until the Joker had fallen asleep and she wasn't too far behind him.


	7. Morning Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it...sometimes things can be taken the wrong way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to the DCverse or anything Alaina might reference
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> Just an over all warning for the next few chapters.
> 
> Yes, I know the chapter before this wasn't too bad and neither is this one.

When Alaina woke up again the sun was high in the sky. She was about to sit up and get ready for the day when she noticed something was pretty much pinning her to the bed. She looked down and smiled softly. J was practically glued to her, his arms around her waist and his one leg over hers. Clearly, he wasn't lying when he had let it slip that he liked to cuddle. Or was she imagining that? She watched him sleep for a few minutes before grabbing her phone to occupy herself till he shifted. She kind of hoped that it would be soon because she had to pee. She noted that it was a little after eleven in the morning and shot a text off to Frost asking if he would take her to the grocery store today. Glancing down at the Joker again she decided she was going to take advantage of it. She silently held the phone up, snapping a picture of the two of them; he looked so peaceful she couldn't help herself.   
“Delete it.” he groaned out, not opening his eyes.  
“Aw! But why?” she teased, putting her phone away. “We look so cute. I might make it the picture for when you call me.”  
“You must have a death wish, Sugar.” he said, rolling over a bit, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.   
“Only on occasion.” she replied, petting his green locks. “Now, let me up.”  
J rolled back onto her, holding her in place, pretending to be asleep again. “Why should I? Not like you have anywhere to go today.” She shivered slightly as she felt his breath hit her neck. “Besides, you're comfy.”  
“Yes, I've been told that I make a good pillow.” She grinned, still petting his hair. “But I figured that I'd go grocery shopping today. Since, ya know, you loved my cooking so much.”  
He seemed to think about it for a moment as if he were actually contemplating telling her no when her phone decided to go off. “Frost said he'd take me if you agreed.”  
“Fine.” he agreed with a sigh. “But only because takeout tastes like shit after eating it too much. But tonight, you stay by my side. I have some...work...to do at one of my clubs here in the city.”  
She didn't want to think about what type of work he was talking about. “Okay, but I don't have anything club worthy.” She said. “Now, be a good little clown and let me up so I can get dressed and make some coffee.”  
“But I want food.” he whined, falling face first into her pillow as she moved.  
“Alright, you big baby,” she teased. “I should probably get some pajamas from my place too.”  
“No.” he said, sitting up quickly.  
“But I can't sleep in your clothes every night.” she said, picking out her favorite jeans and a Sailor Moon t-shirt, not really caring that she was watching. She was a theatre kid; shame went out the window when she was sixteen and couldn't figure out a tuxedo, coming out with just a bra and the slacks on, asking one of the guys for assistance. Besides, she knew she wasn't his type. She had seen Harley and the string of women that he had been with.  
Her self esteem began to drop a bit as she thought about Harley. She was straight but had drunkenly admitted to a friend one night that she would fuck her if the opportunity ever came up.   
“But you could...” he said, voice strong. “If you wanted.”

It had taken every bit of her self control to not whip around and stare at him, silently questioning what little sanity he had. Granted, she knew there wasn't a lot but a little clarity every so often. “I mean, if you really want me to.” she said, shrugging as if it didn't matter.   
“Good, that's settled then.” he said, leaning back on the headboard. “But I would recommend you picking up a hair dye. That blonde on one side doesn't really suit you.”  
“Well, I didn't get paid before we left last night so that's going to have to wait.” she said, pulling her shirt over her head before pulling her hair out of the neckline.   
“Who said you were paying, Sugar?” he mused. “Since you're going out with Frost, I figured you could go pick out a pretty little number for tonight. Something with black lace.”  
“J.” she said, adjusting her shirt in the mirror. “You don't have to, I'm not worth the trouble.”   
“Haven't you caught on yet, babydoll?” he stood and stalked over to her. “I live for trouble.” He began to get dressed. “Besides, me treating a pretty woman to pretty things isn't trouble to me. It's an honor.”  
“Well, to me it says trouble because when this is all over, I'm going to have to pay you back.” She wanted to stomp her foot like a spoiled child but she knew it wouldn't do any good.  
“You're mine now, Sugar. Take that as you will but I protect what is mine.” he practically growled.

Alaina swallowed a bit. She really wasn't used to this kind of treatment from anyone. From the time she was about fourteen she learned that if she wanted something then she had to work and save for it. “Then, at least let me cook or clean.” she said, “To work off whatever I'm gonna owe you.”  
He cackled and she could tell that he was getting slightly irritated. “You're not getting it, Sugar. You don't have a say in what I do for or to you. You will not clean or cook out of obligation. If you make a mess, you clean it up. You cook if you want to.” His tone had gotten darker. “Understood?”  
“Understood.” she replied, a bit of fear lingering in her chest. “But J?”  
“Yes, Sugar?” he replied, his voice going back to happy and slightly creepy.  
She walked over to him, head bowed as if she were being submissive, a sweet smile on her lips. “Threaten me in that tone of voice again and you will actually need that cane for awhile.”  
He threw back his head and laughed from deep in his gut. “Feisty faerie of mine.” he pressed his blood red lips to her hair, lingering. “Frost better keep you safe today.”   
“He will.” she said, patting his cheek playfully. “You know, I can protect myself a bit.”  
“You might have to prove that one to me.” J scoffed, not believing her.  
She backed away from him. “Okay, put me in a wrap around hold, like a straight jacket.”  
“Sugar...” he said in a warning tone.  
“Just do it, J.” she huffed. “I'm fluffy, so I'll bounce.”  
He growled at that comment and lunged at her, pulling her arms over her chest and around her back, like she had asked, holding her pretty tight.   
She smirked and pretended to whimper and struggle, noticing how he relaxed his grip when he heard her, as most of the people did then she acted. She crossed her ankles and dropped her full weight so that she landed Indian style. J grunted he went flying over her head, landing on his back, slightly stunned.   
She quickly got to her knees and sat on his abdomen, ensuring that he would not be able to get up. She didn't look like it but she was over two hundred pounds and a lot of it was muscles in her calves. She also carried it well, so she looked good in a dress when she wore certain ones. “How many fingers?” she teased holding up her middle ones to him, looking smug.  
“Not bad...but you forgot one thing.” He wiggled, trying to get free.  
“Oh, and what was that?” she asked.  
“Never leave yourself open.” he said, prodding her stomach and sides with his fingers.   
She fell to the side with a squeak.

They both froze. J trying to figure out the noise that just came out of her and Alaina cursing herself for showing that she was ticklish. J began to smirk impishly.  
“No. No. Don't you fucking think about it!” she said, holding her hand up as she tried to back away. He slid effortlessly to his knees, eyes glinting playfully. “J! I swear if you...NO!” She got to her feet and took off running through the penthouse as he went to go poke her again. He chased after her cackling madly.   
She screamed as he nearly caught her by the elbow, looking over her shoulder. The scream wasn't of terror but one of joy and fun. 

Then she collided with something solid.

She had almost toppled backwards but the something solid had caught her and kept her on her feet by locking around her waist. She looked up.  
“Well, good morning Laina.” Frost said with a smile. “Boss.” He nodded respectfully towards the Joker.  
“Frost.” he replied, trying to hide the fact that he was panting; something which caused Alaina to giggle.  
“I've got to say, boss, I'm impressed, you're up before three in the afternoon.” Frost said in a playful tone. He knew when it was okay to talk normally to the Joker and when he had to play up the badass bouncer role.  
“Yeah, well...” J replied, nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck.  
“I blackmailed him.” Alaina said, brewing a pot of coffee, smirking, as J tried to pick up her phone.  
“Sorry, J, it only unlocks with my fingerprint, so you can't go and delete it. But I won't show anyone, I'll just set you a personal ringer so that I know it's you when you call.”  
“Well that's easy enough to get.” J said, tossing it back onto the counter. “Besides, it's not like I care. Why would I want to call you anyway.”  
“Well, I don't care either.” she shrugged and poured some coffee into a travel mug. “Ready, Johnny?”

Frost nodded and shrugged at J, following Alaina out the door. J stopped him before he walked out it and whispered to him. “You're taking the platinum. If she sees something she likes and then puts it down, buy it on the sly. Whatever she wants she gets. Got it?”  
“Yes, boss.” Frost said softly, a hint of anger in his tone that alerted Joker that he might have screwed something up.  
“Fuck.” J hissed as the door closed.

-In the car...-

Alaina found herself sitting in the front seat of one of J's less conspicuous cars, lost in her own thoughts. Was Joker really upset about the photo? Or was he upset over the fact that he couldn't delete it? Or the fact that he thought she would take it the wrong way.  
/You're mine now, Sugar. Take that as you will.../ His words rattled through her head. She was his? How could she be his when she barely was her own person? Was it because they were open the night before?   
She sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes, feeling drained even though she had just woken up not that long ago.  
“Want to talk about it?” Johnny asked, pulling into the parking lot of a mall just outside the city. “I promise I won't tell the boss.”  
She looked over at him. “Just trying to figure him out.”  
“Good luck on that one, hunny.” he said, “I've been trying for years. All I came up with was clown, psychopath, anarchist and gangster. Sometimes he has his moments where he's like his old self but they don't last long.”  
“Do you think he's mad at me because of the whole blackmail thing?” she asked, her voice soft. She was always worried about having people angry or disappointed at her.  
Frost pulled into a parking spot and turned to her. “No. If anything, he's upset that you beat him to it.” He slapped at the end of her ponytail, making it come up and tickle her face. “Now, he gave me his credit card, let's get you some pretty things.”  
Alaina smiled. Normally, she hated things like this. But after what just went down and the way he acted. Some retail therapy was sounding pretty good.

-Back at the Penthouse...-

Since he was suddenly alone, J had decided he was gonna work out a bit. He would do the normal things that everyone did at the gym, but after a while he decided that he needed to break or shoot something. Taking his favorite gun, he went down to the torture area, where he also had a small shooting area with stuff that Harley had stolen for him over the years. Since she had up and left him, he would slowly destroy them whenever the urge struck him. Why had he gotten so defensive when she mentioned that he needed her fingerprints? He didn't like secrets. He shot off the gun a few times. It had nothing to do with Alaina; it had to do with Harley. He knew in his gut why he was so defensive. Using her fingerprint as a lock meant secrets. Harley had a lock on her phone and never let him use it; even though she had always had access to everything he had. Then she betrayed him. He shot again, watching the vase he hit as it shattered.   
He would have to tell her about it. But that meant telling her about Harley.   
He sighed. Harleen Quinzel had been the most innocent women he had ever met. He got her to fall for him, then he used it against her in every way that he could. He used her to get out of prison. He used the love she had felt for him to get her to hate her own life enough that she jumped into a vat of chemicals for him, making her believe that if she did it then they would be together forever.  
He had watched her fall, walking away, musing at her naivety. But in that moment that he watched her fall, he realized something that he never thought of before. He realized how much he needed her in his life. So he dove in after her. His arms locked around her waist and back as he pulled her out, panicking slightly when he noticed that she wasn't breathing. He had pressed their lips together, breathing life into her limp body. He remembered the relief he had felt when she gasped into his mouth, locking their lips together, her hand finding it's way to his hair as they kissed. He laughed in relief, holding onto her.   
She had become his everything, until the day she had been taken to join that squad of anti heroes and began working for the government. He had everyone of his men looking for her as he slowly crept deeper into loneliness. All he could think about was his Looney Toon. He wasn't able to focus on anything. Hell, if it wasn't for Frost, he would never have survived that time. He had stopped eating and did nothing but drink. But Frost would sneak it in anyway he could through supplements. If he had the capacity to say it out loud he would say that Frost was his best friend. 

While he was lost in his thoughts, one of his other henchmen came in, telling him that Frost and Alaina were on their way back. He put his guns away and headed over to take a shower. He wanted it to look like what had happened hadn't really effected him. He got himself showered and dressed just as Alaina and Frost walked in the front door, both carrying a shit ton of bags.   
“There they are. Did you have fun, Sugar?” he asked, leaning on the door jam.   
“I did. I'm not one for that kind of thing but Johnny and I had fun.” she turned to Frost. “Don't forget what we talked about.”  
“I know, I know.” he said, ruffling her hair.   
J noticed that she had a new hair color, and it looks like they sat in a salon to do it. Her hair was now black and a burgundy color and it was pin straight. It suited her.  
They went into J's room and began to hang up the stuff they had bought. J didn't follow them in though. Instead, he decided to put away the groceries that one of his other henchmen decided to bring up. That was what Frost and Alaina found him doing.  
Alaina hadn't said anything else to him but was chatting away with Frost about something. “What are you two plotting?”\  
“Plotting?” she said, smirking. “Nothing, we're planning.”  
“Same thing,” J grunted, leaning on the counter top when he was done. “Just one is easier.”  
“Not really.” Frost said, looking anxious.  
“Plotting has malicious intent, while planning is helping.” Alaina said. “By the way, Frost isn't coming with us tonight but he will be there.”  
“Oh?” he asked, mocking anger. “Why is that?”  
“Because he got a date tonight, hence the planning. People know he's your guy. If he starts dating during your visit, then it makes it look like you aren't doing anything...well...like you usually do.”  
“I told the date though, that he worked at the club and not as your right hand man.” she said.

He considered what she had said. “And how do you plan to get that into action?”  
“Easy,” she said. “Johnny told me that the club here doubles as a cabaret. So we're gonna practice a number from the Winter Showcase for school.” She smiled. “His date loves music.”  
“I'll condone it.” J said, he had secretly wanted to hear her sing again.  
“Damn straight you will.” she said. “You don't really give these guys much time off.”  
“With good reason.” He said. “So, what's for dinner tonight?”  
“I'll figure that out after I take a nap.” she said, hopping off the stool. “See you guys later.”  
His eyes followed her as she walked into the master bedroom. “Aren't you worried?”  
“About what?” Frost asked. “We won't get attacked here.”  
“Not that.” he said, “You're gonna be singing in the club in front of everyone, including this date of yours.”  
“Nah.” Frost said. “Alaina and I are good with this song and she's the one who got me to ask this person out. So the other person knows that Alaina isn't my type and is like a sister to me.”  
J nodded. “Alright.”  
“Oh, boss.” he said, rummaging through his pockets. “Alaina picked this up for you, she thought you'd like it, but asked me to give it to you.”  
“She what?” He was slightly shocked.  
“Yeah. I told her that you wouldn't want it but she wanted to do it anyway.” He handed him a box. “Said it was a thank you for getting her out.”  
J opened the box and saw a cheap looking watch that had a skull on it. It as black and silver, so it would match whatever he wore.   
J's lip twitched, he loved it. Now he'd really have to make it up to her.


	8. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can be a dangerous thing...but so can stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing pertaining to the DCverse or anything that Alaina may reference. The song used in this chapter is from the tv show SMASH and it's called "History is Made at Night". It's such a good song and when I saw the actor who played Frost, I thought it would fit his look and voice really well.

J decided to give Alaina her space since he knew she was still a little ticked at him. He watched tv in the living room, deciding on some animated movie that was on Netflix, only half paying attention to it. There was singing though, something which caught his attention slightly. He was lost in the words of the songs when he felt the couch sink down on the other side.  
He looked up. “Alaina...”  
She looked at him and offered a small smile. “How did you know this was one of my favorites?”   
“I don't even really know what I put on.” he said.  
“The Prince of Egypt.” she said, looking at him in awe. “It's one of the most visually and vocally stunning movies of my childhood.”  
“That's some high praise for a cartoon movie, Sugar. You seem pretty passionate about it.” He said, just happy that she was talking to him and not as angry. “Why?”  
“Why?” she asked, confused. “Well, when I was younger I wanted to do voice acting but I can't change my voice that much to do different characters. So, watching things like this....these movies with the beautiful lyrics. What's not to be passionate about?”  
“Passion can lead to dark things.” He said, “You are a strange one.”  
“Well...the world can be amazing when you're slightly strange.” She didn't seem insulted. “But that's your opinion.”  
“That's probably most people's opinions when you go all deep like that.” he said. “I mean, you knowingly came and moved in with a known psychopath.”  
“Well, I'm different.” she smirked. “So, fuck your opinion.”  
He laughed at her response. This...This banter was why she interested him so much. “I have another opinion...this one is about me.”  
“Do tell.” she replied, turning to give him her full attention.  
“When Frost showed up this morning...I went into defense mode....”  
“No shit.” she muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.  
“Annnyway,” he continued, ignoring her gesture. “I don't do apologizes. But if you hear me out, I'd like to give you my reason.”  
“You don't have to,” she said. “Frost already gave me a reason.”  
“He did?” J asked, “Mine is probably different but what did he say?”  
“He said that you were probably upset that I thought so quickly. He told me later in the mall that Harley was a brilliant mind at one point. Then after you fried her brain and she jumped into the chemicals that she got a little ditsy”  
“Yeah, a little.” he said, shrugging. “She kinda just followed every thing I said to her.”  
“Well, don't expect that from me.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'll listen if I feel that it's in my best interest. If I think it's not, I will tell you to go fuck yourself. I'm not going down that road again.”  
He nodded. “It was the fact that you need your DNA to unlock your phone. To me, that means secrets and I don't like secrets.”

After a brief pause she burst out laughing. “What? That's it? J, all you had to do was ask!”  
“What?” he looked at her, shocked.   
“I have no secrets.” she moved closer to him. “I'll take the lock off...because I trust you.”  
“You trust me?” he asked.  
“J...”she paused. “Okay, I need a code name for you...something that only I can call you in public. But, anyway, you might be this...criminal mastermind... but you saved my life. If I never met you then I'd still be abused daily by someone I thought cared about me. So, to me, you're my hero and...I want to be strong for you.”  
J sat there, taking in her words. “Your hero?” No one had ever called him that. She nodded at him, unlocking her phone and handing it to him.  
He looked at the phone and back at her before re-locking it and handing it back to her. She looked back at him, confused. “You offered it to me, that's a big difference. I'll make earlier up to you, I promise.”  
“Oh, you already did. I might have spent a little more than I intended.” she said, sheepishly. “But there was a sale in Torrid.”   
“Giving you my card to go shopping isn't making it up to you.” he said, running his hand through his hair.   
“No, but telling Frost to try and sneak buy everything that I put back even though I liked it did.” she said with a smile.   
“How did you...”  
“I love my snowman, but he's not as sneaky as he thinks. He doesn't have a logical reason to buy a dress with your card.” she giggled.  
“What about for his date tonight, she might have liked it.” he said.  
“I don't think so.” she said, leaning into his side like she did the night before. “You'll see later tonight.”   
He nodded and let his arm fall over her shoulders. “I'll figure something out then. I do know, however that you didn't take that nap that you wanted so you do that now.”  
“It's a little chilly in here though.” she said, snuggling closer.   
He turned up the heat with a remote then covered her with a light blanket. “I'm looking forward to your song tonight.”   
“Frost and I practiced in the car a few times before we came in. It's a bit slow but it'll be great for a cabaret.” she said, smiling.  
“They'll love it.” he said. “You have an amazing voice. I meant to tell you the other night.”   
She closed her eyes with a smile, falling asleep while he watched the movie. 

=That Night=

Hours later, after J had woke her up and they cooked dinner; where he surprised her with his ability to follow instructions. He was just a little too impatient. He nagged her several times about when the food was going to be ready before she shoved a piece of apple in his mouth to shut him up. They began to get ready to head over to his club.  
“You can shower first,” he said. “I took one earlier and I know that you women take too much time to get ready.”  
“You know, you men always bitch and moan that we take too much time. But when you see the end results you never can get any words out because most of your blood flow traveled south at that point and you're all too busy to hide your boners to care about how much time we took.”  
He growled at bit as she snickered and locked herself in the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, giving him time to get his suit out of the room, she emerged wearing a towel wrapped around her, humming as she walked over to the bedroom, not caring.  
J shook his head and headed into the bathroom to change, leaving her the bed room where the full length mirror was. He was just finishing up when he heard the gently clicking of her shoes on the hardwood.   
“Forget something, Sugar?” he called out.  
“No.” she replied in a quiet voice.   
He emerged from the bathroom, fixing his sleeves and about to say something smartassed when he looked up and took in what she was wearing. It was a semi-fitted dress that made her boobs look awesome that flared out just above her knee. It was black lace with a gold slip underneath it; the shoes which he thought were heels, were actually boots that came part way up her calf and had only a slight heel to them. Her hair was down, pulled to the side with a ornate black stoned rose and her makeup was done so softly that if you didn't know her you would think that she wasn't wearing any at all. It suited her perfectly.   
“J?” she asked timidly.   
“You look...wow.” he grunted out.\

He looked at her in time to see her face fall. “What's wrong?” She didn't answer him. “Alaina?”  
The use of her first name must have taken her by surprise because she looked up. “I told you, I don't do club clothing. I don't have the body for those outfits...or even this one.” she finished quietly.  
“Says who?” he said, walking closer to her. “You look fucking stunning in that dress.”  
“You're just saying that. I'm not skinny nor am I pretty. That's why I'm most comfortable in baggy shirts.” She crossed her arms over her stomach, looking at her feet.  
“Alaina. I'm gonna stop you right there. Because that kind of chitchat will get you in deep water with not only me but Frost as well.” he said, holding his finger out to her. “That outfit is perfect and so are you.”   
“There's no such thing as perfect.” she muttered.  
“You're right there isn't.” he said. “But from where I stand you look pretty damn close.”  
She looked up at him. “Really?”  
He nodded and flashed the watch she had bought him earlier before checking the time. “We're going to be late if we wait anymore.”   
“Then, Mr. J, shall we go?” She grabbed her purse and draped it over her shoulder.  
“Jack.”  
“Hmm?” She looked over her shoulder at him. “What was that?”  
“Um...earlier you asked me for a code name...something only you could call me...Jack.” he said, grabbing his cane and his guns. “It was my name...before I went batshit.”  
“Jack.” she tested it out. “It suits you.”  
“Yeah yeah.” he said, grabbing the keys to the Lambo. “Let's go have some fun shall we.”

 

=At the Club=

The club was huge, loud and gaudy...Just like the Joker. Alaina thought this to herself as J escorted her to the VIP section of the club, instructing her to wait for either him to come back or for Frost to show up. She nodded, sitting down and waiting. She watched as men eyed her like she was a piece of meat and how women stared with disgust, wondering how she got there and they got denied.  
She grabbed her phone and sent a txt to Frost to see where he was. She was hoping that after they sang their song and she mingled a bit that J would let her go back to the penthouse. She was grateful that he was trying to get her to have a good time but she didn't like people enough to be out with them in this type of scene. She was the type to curl up with a book or hang at the bar she took J to the night they met.   
A waiter came through and noticed her there, he was about to kick her out when Frost showed up behind him. “Bad move, slick.” he said, his work voice on. “Alaina is a VIP to the boss and me, she doesn't move unless with one of us.”   
“Thanks snowman.” she said, with a breath of relief.   
“J didn't give you something in case this happened?” he asked, sitting opposite of her. She shook her head. “Please, the way half of the way the people here have looked at me so far, I kinda was wishing for a weapon.”  
“Weapon? You?” he chuckled and ordered them both a drink via the remote in the corner. “Hunny, I can't see you handling a weapon.”  
“Shows what you know then,” she said with a smirk. “I'm actually pretty good with swords. Other than that I use my dance skills and my weight to get out of fights.”  
“Is that was the boss was chasing you around today?” he asked with a chuckle.  
“That...and he found out I'm ticklish.” she sighed. “God, I'm so screwed.”  
Frost laughed as a man approached him with drinks and another one of J's henchmen, Lee, came over and told Frost that someone at the door used his name. “Must be Bryant.” She teased.  
Frost turned red and told him to show the person over. Alaina smirked, it was the guy from her college campus that Frost had been checking out.   
The guy came over and said hi to them. “This place is killer!” he said. “How did you manage the VIP booth?”  
“We know the owner.” Alaina said, not getting into who it was.   
“That's so cool!” he exclaimed. Frost ordered him a drink and the three of them talked about the showcase that was coming up in a few months. “Johnny here, is my singing partner.” She praised him.  
Frost turned a shade of pink with slight embarrassment. After a few drinks, Bryant had dragged them both the dance floor. As they danced, Alaina caught sight of J by his neon hair. He was talking to some guy but his face was turned towards where they were. He looked cruel, calculating. His hands were gripping and uncurling around his cane, like a tick. She offered her hand up in a small wave. His eyes snapped to hers, offering her a quirk of his lips before turning his full attention back to the man. She had never seen J like that. It didn't scare her though. She knew what he was doing. She just hoped those guns would stay where they were.

The hours ticked by and just like Johnny had said, some of the younger crowd had cleared out and the older members lingered before heading down a secret set of stairs towards the basement of the club. They trio gathered their drinks and headed down. Alaina looked around for J but he was nowhere to be found. They sat at a table in the back of the room, waiting for their turn. J had snuck down unannounced, putting his hand on Alaina's shoulder. She didn't jump or startle, instead she grabbed his wrist and flipped him down. “Dammit, Jack!” she snapped. “Don't do that!”  
Joker and Frost were both rolling around laughing at her reaction.   
“He scared me,” Bryant said, siding with her.   
“I'm sorry, Sugar.” he said, still smiling. “It was too easy.”  
“Easy, my ass,” she took a sip of her drink. “I dunno, maybe I won't sing now.” She was playing and they all knew it. But J played along, “Aww, I'm sorry, Sugar. Please sing for Daddy.”  
“My dad was an alcoholic, he liked my dancing better than my singing.” she said. “But I'll sing for you, Clown Prince.”  
“I thought he looked familiar.” Bryant stated. “Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime.”  
“And who might you be?” J asked, finally noticing him sitting there.  
“J, this is Bryant. He goes to school with me and Johnny.” she said, introducing him.  
“And why is he here?” J asked.  
The emcee called Alaina and Frost forward at that moment and she smiled. “Just sit there and be a good little crime boss.”   
“Woof.” he snarked at her before panting like a dog, causing her to giggle.

They took the stage and the music began to play. It had a jazzy melody to it and Alaina swayed with it, letting her hair fall onto her shoulder.

Alaina:  
Put down the play book  
Cuz the things I want to show you can't be   
written down.  
Let my lips do the teaching.

Johnny smirked, listening before starting his part, his eyes locked on hers.

Johnny:

Turn off the camera  
kick your shoes off.  
For this scene you should be laying down  
Yes,  
sitting close enough for reaching.

Turn down the lamp   
For the last page has been turned 

When the dawns breaking through

We can stop and review

all the lessons that learned.

Alaina's eyes turned from Johnny's and looked out into the crowd, locking eyes with J, who looked livid. “Great,” she thought to herself. “What now?” But she didn't stop as they harmonized.

Cuz history is made at night,  
so close the books,   
turn off the light and listen.  
Let my heart be the teacher.  
No one here to disapprove  
as we review the lessons you've been missing.  
Let the moon be our only light;  
cuz history is made at night.

She chanced a glance over at Johnny, who had eyes only for Bryant. Her heart soared at that; he deserved some kind of happiness after the way his last partner had died. 

I see the questions  
burning in your eyes   
or is it just the reflections   
of the stars high above you.

She moved away from him, acting shy, as she continued. 

I'm just a student  
and I hope you won't be shy.  
Please make corrections;  
yeah, on the sweetest way to love you.

She chanced a look at J again and still he was livid. Then a thought came over her...could he...be jealous that she was singing this kind of song with Frost? No. He couldn't...well...he didn't exactly know that Frost was gay. Oh shit. Frost had finally caught her eye and she got lost in the melody of the song, starting to forget that J was jealous.

Come whisper close  
tell me just what to say.

Then we'll sleep through the day

Then whatever you say

That's when school begins again.  
Cuz history is made at night,  
so close the books,   
turn off the lights  
and listen.  
Let my heart be the teacher.  
No one here to disapprove  
as we review the lessons we've been missing.  
Let the moon be our only light;  
cuz history is made at night.

 

Frost moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist like they had been practicing for the showcase, they would start to dance soon. Maybe they should have told J who Bryant was first.

Come here.  
Oh, oh, yeah   
someday they'll write lots   
of books about our fame and glory

But if all their reports are just movies and sports

She put her hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand as they angled the microphones to them...at least for the showcase they will have wireless microphones.

They'll be missing the whole story.  
Cuz history is made at night,  
so close the books,   
turn off the light and listen.  
Let my heart be teacher.  
No one here to disapprove  
as we review the lessons we've been missing.re   
Let the moon be our only light;  
cuz history is made at night.  
Yes, our history was made at night.

 

As they sang the last note, Frost slid them into a low dip. The music faded out and they were met with applause and cheers from everyone...except the one person in the room who could kill them both with one bullet.   
They exited the stage after they took their bows and he twirled her around. “That was great! We're gonna kill it at the showcase!” He exclaimed excitedly. He went off to go to Bryant and she was about to follow when someone grabbed her by her arm. “Let me go, J! You're hurting me.” She said, already knowing who it was.  
He let go of her arm and let out a growl. “What the hell was that?”  
“A song from a tv show that our teacher picked based off our vocal range.” she said, not playing into his jealous act. “It's just a song J. I'm not into Frost. I mean, just look over at him.”  
“Not into him. Not into him.” he muttered, eyes darting back and forth.   
“Yes, not into him!” she threw her hands up. “He's not into me either! I have the wrong plumbing.”  
“What?! How could he not be into you, you're gorgeous.” he said, completely missing her last sentence.   
“J would you just look over at him.”  
“He was touching you, singing about sex.” His mind seemed to be in overdrive.  
“JACK!” she finally snapped out, getting fed up.  
He stopped his rantings and plans to no doubt kill Johnny. “What?” he finally snarled.  
Finally catching on that she wasn't going to get him to work willingly, she grabbed his jaw and forced his head towards where Johnny and Bryant were standing close, Johnny whispering something in Bryant's ear, their hands linked. It finally seemed to dawn on the Joker, if the look on his face was anything to go by.   
“Wrong plumbing, J.”she said softly.  
“He's-”  
“Yep.”  
“And you knew?” he questioned, he didn't seem mad.  
“I guessed. Then I might have let it slip to Bryant that he was into him.” she said with a shrug. “The rest fell into place.”   
“How did I miss that?” he asked, more to himself then to her.   
“Because you're an idiot sometimes?” she said, shrugging her shoulders.  
“What did I say about chit chat?” J joked with her.  
“Hot water, blah blah.” She said. “Speaking of hot water though, I think I need a weapon.”  
“I'm not giving you a gun, Sugar.” he said, shaking his head.   
“Not a gun. A knife or a sword though.” she said, pouting a bit. “Please?”  
“Alright, fine. Let's get home.” he said, leaving Johnny and Bryant to their own plans.


	9. The Death of Logan O'Connell Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything that Alaina might reference.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING
> 
> Same warning as before.

Before they all knew it, it was November. They had celebrated birthdays at Alaina's request; she had known more about his men then he did. Looking around now, any outsider would just think that J always had a permanent scowl on his face when in realty he was ticked because he couldn't figure out why Alaina and Johnny were angry with him. He hadn't done anything...that he knew of.  
“Stop brooding,” Bryant said, handing J a cup of coffee. “You dug your own grave, Mr. J.”  
“What did I do?” he exclaimed, turning to the man, eyes wider then usual.  
“You really don't know?” the man next to him asked as he sat down. “Wow, they were right, you are oblivious.”  
“Why did they tell you?” J asked with a pout.   
“Well,” Bryant said, crossing his leg at the knee and pretending to think. “I'm dating Johnny and Alaina lets me dress her up and be my model for my clothing class.”  
“You know I can still kill you right?” J said, letting his head fall back on the sofa.  
“Of course I know that.” he said with a smirk. “But you won't.”  
“I won't?” he didn't look over at the man.  
“Nope. Because then you'll be out of two workers and have a pissed off female.” Bryant said, matter of factually.   
J groaned. He was right. He had hired Bryant as a secretary at Alaina and Johnny's urging. He had to admit that the college student was good at whatever J threw at him. It was mainly secretary work but every so often he let Bryant pick out whatever he needed for his work and he always made sure that J left the house in style. If he killed him, he'd be out of competent worker and then he'd lose Johnny for killing the man that he was with; then on top of all that he'd have to deal with Alaina's wrath.   
“So why are they so mad at me?” he asked, resigned.  
“Their showcase is coming up and what did you tell them when they approached you about it?” Bryant asked, getting a little bored at having to repeat himself.   
“That they could have the night off and so could you but that it wasn't my thing and that I had a business meeting.” J said.  
“I believe your actual words for that last part were 'fucking useless waste of time'.” Bryant said. “They've been working hard on it. It counts for part of their grade. Johnny doesn't really care if you show or not but Alaina likes you and really wanted you there.”   
“She what?” J sat up at those words. “I'm not that oblivious am I?”  
“It took you how long to figure out that Johnny didn't play for your team?” the man reminded him with a smirk.  
“Okay. So I am oblivious.” he sighed. “What do I do?”  
“Grovel.” the man replied.  
J was about to threaten to kill the man again when Alaina came into the room. “Bry, Johnny is looking for you.”   
“Thanks, hun.” he said, hopping up and leaving the room. 

Alaina was about to follow him out when J stopped her. “Alaina.” he said, quietly. She turned towards him and if looks could kill then he would be dust. She was pissed still.   
“What, J?” she said, “I have to work on something.”  
“Your showcase?” he asked. She nodded. “Take a break from that.”  
“No. It's important.” she said, about to shake him off.  
“I'm sorry.” he said, not letting her go. “I didn't mean to make it sound like it didn't matter to me.”  
“Then why did you say it? You could have just said that you didn't want to go.” she said. “Believe it or not, J, I would have understood.”  
“I want to go. But I have a business meeting that day. I'll be gone for two days.” he said. “I want to make it up to you...please.”  
“I don't think I've ever heard you be so polite.” she joked. “Fine. What did you have in mind?”  
“Let's go out for dinner.” he said.   
“Dinner. Like at a restaurant?” she asked, skeptically.   
J fought the urge to roll his eyes, it was true though, they were pretty much living on her cooking and take out.   
“Yes. Go get prettied up.” he pushed her gently towards the room.  
“I'm already pretty.” she teased. “You tell me everyday.”  
“Probably the only times I've ever truthful.” he said, smirking, heading towards the bathroom. 

He went to work covering up his face with concealer. He watched as the tattoos and the paleness of his face went away. He looked at himself; it had taken no more than twenty minutes and now all he had was his neon green hair. He pulled out some spray makeup and began to turn it to a brown. When he was done, he looked at his reflection and could only stare. He had long forgotten what he used to look like but it was probably something like this.  
Alaina was sitting in the living room, waiting. She had still been quicker then him, she always was. She had picked a deep purple halter dress and some silver heels, her makeup, as always, very subtle. She began to wonder if J had changed his mind, he was taking longer than usual. She hummed softly to herself, one of the songs that she was singing for the showcase. Maybe Bryant could record it for J so that he could watch it when he got back from his business trip. If he came back.  
She shuddered, she knew his job was dangerous; which was why she was trying...and failing..not to get too attached to the man. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. She stood and turned towards it felt her jaw go slack.  
“J?” she asked. He looked...normal. His tattoos were gone, minus one or two on his hands and his hair was no longer green.   
“Well?” he asked, holding his arms out.   
“You look-wow.” she stuttered.   
“So do you,” he said, walking closer to her. “Purple suits you.”  
“S-Shall we go, then, J?” she said, mentally cursing herself for stuttering.   
He nodded and opened the door for her, leading her out. 

Dinner went off without a hitch, which surprised them both. They made small talk over the fancy meal he had ordered for them; she did most of the talking and J would listen. She told him about the showcase and that she was paired with Johnny for all the numbers. What J didn't tell her was that he had called the director and made sure that she wasn't to be partnered with anyone but him, unless it was a woman. She told him all the songs she was doing, having no idea that he had over heard her practice and that part of him didn't want her to sing for the crowd, but only for him.   
As they headed back to the suite, she was telling him that she had to work on some dance moves for one of the numbers. “I could help with that.” he said, smirking.  
“You know how to waltz?” she giggled, their arms linked at the elbow.  
“What? That surprises you?” he said. “I might be a crime boss, but I have taste.”  
“You know? You keep saying things like that. It's been about five months since that night you rescued me.”   
“You keep giving me reasons to. I mean, hell, you got me to start saying sorry to you and some of the guys.” He paused as they reached the suite, turning her to face him.  
“You know...this won't last forever, right? I'll go back to being a complete ass in the morning.”  
“I didn't know there was an on/off switch for that.” she teased. “But I know. But every so often let Jack out to play.”  
They watched each other, silence falling. Neither of them could think, they were so close. “J..” she breathed out and like that the stillness was broken. In the moment she said his name, he closed the distance between them, their lips clashing together. If either of them believed in heaven, it would have been like this. It was more than just sex with her...it always was...but in that moment, he felt that if he didn't touch her in some way that he would be miserable.  
Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him closer as he cupped her cheek with one hand, the other bending her backwards slightly as they kiss deepened. But too soon for either of them, the kiss ended.   
“Fuck.” she breathed out, falling against the door frame.  
He placed his hands on either side of her, growling softly. “You're fully mine, sugar.” He kissed her quickly again.   
“You don't own me, J.” she smirked, ducking under his arms. “But, I can help you with something that's been on your mind for awhile. I just have a request that comes with it.” She leaned on the opposite wall, her shoulders pressed into it.  
“Anything within my power, sugar, and it's yours.” he watched her hungrily.  
She smirked and licked her lips. “I can get Logan to talk but...I get to be the one to kill him.”  
“It's like you're trying to set my loins aflame with that kinda talk.” he cupped her cheeks again. “Deal.”  
“Deal.” she smiled. “Since we're both dressed up so pretty, let's do it now.”  
“God, you're so beautiful.” he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head. He took her hand, leading her down to where he had been keeping Logan all this time.  
Before they got to the door he looked at her. “How's your acting?”  
“On point, as it always.” she said. “I was thinking cowering and scared.”   
He kissed her. “If I actually hurt you, I'm sorry.”  
“I'll just get you back for it later.” she winked.   
“I'll hold you to that.” he smirked, “Hands behind your back, sugar.”  
“Wait.” she reached into her purse. “Be a good clown and hold this fore me?” He took the mirror and held it up in front on her, watching as she applied makeup to her eye and cheek. He was amazed to find her able to blend the perfect colors to make bruises.   
“How's it look?”  
“Really good.” he said, tilting her cheek to get a better view. His fingers griped her a bit.   
“J...they're not real. No one put them there but me.” she said softly.   
“Right...right. Now hands behind your back, gorgeous.”   
She obliged, leaving her purse on the ground. No one would touch it. “Just how I like it.”  
“Someone is forward tonight.” he growled as he bound her wrists behind her back.   
“I've had more drinks then I intended.” she said, “Drunk thoughts speak sober actions.”  
He turned her back. “Ready?”  
“Let's do it.” she said, pressing her lips to his jaw before turning back to face the door. “Oh and J?”  
He watched her.   
“Make it convincing, yeah?”  
He grinned as she put a fake look of terror on her face and he knew that was his cue. He threw open the door and flung her inside. She let out a cry as she hit the floor and began to use her legs to back herself away.   
“No. No. Please.” she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from the demented clown and they fell on Logan. “Logan! You're alive!” She acted as if she didn't know and was genuinely relieved to see him.   
“Alaina.” he gasped. Scars that had healed over adorned his face and she mentally cheered at the work that Joker's men had done.   
“I knew it.” she smiled, sobbing still. “I knew you were alive, I never lost hope.”  
“Easy there, sugar.” J said. “Your lover here has been pretty silent.”  
“He's shy...He was protecting me.” she said, cowering realistically. J was actually impressed with her.   
“Well, then, maybe he needs a little ahhh pursuasion.” J smirked, yanking her head back by her hair, pressing a small knife to her throat.  
“No.” Logan attempted to fight. “I'll tell you whatever you want to know.”   
“I want to know just whyyy you like beating on women.” he said, tilting his head to the side. “I did my homework on you, pretty boy. Your little bitch here isn't the first is she?” He dug the blade in a bit.   
“No. She's not.” he whispered, not taking his eyes off her. “I prey on women with low self esteem...I break them...then I kill them...I make it look like an accident...suicides.”  
“So, you're a prick then.” J said, softly.  
Alaina was shocked into not moving. Blood trickled down her neck and onto the blade. She'd be lying if she said it didn't thrill her to be getting Logan to talk this way. She was also shocked by the fact it was working. His words didn't matter to her anymore because with J she was safe.  
“Yes.” he said softly, looking back at Alaina. “But with you it was different, I didn't want you to go anywhere. You know I love you.”  
She pretended like it made her happy. “Oh, Logan...It's too late for that.”  
Logan froze as the Joker threw the knife to one of his henchmen, before helping Alaina to her feet. “I gotta give it to you, sugar. You were right about your acting skills.”  
“You whore!” Logan spat, thrashing at his bindings.  
“Me? A whore? You were the one eye fucking anything with a pulse.” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you think that I would pine and ache for you after the last time? I knew you were conceited and egotistical but I didn't know you were that stupid. I haven't been yours since that night, Logan. You tried to kill me!”   
“And he hasn't?” Logan asked, tossing his head towards the Joker.   
“Nah. He just wants to fuck me till I can't walk straight.” she smirked. “And from what I've heard, it will be the best that I've ever had.” As if on cue, J's arms wrapped around her waist as he licked the blood from her neck, holding her close. She bit back a moan, her arm going around behind his head, holding him there as she watched Logan squirm. “Aww... does little Logan need some attention? Has the big bad clown not given you a fucktoy? She teased as J growled into her neck. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Logan hadn't touched her as gently as J did since they had first started dating; his ruse to get her to want him. He was never gentle after that. His caress was always too rough. While with J, it looked rough but wasn't.  
Her eyes never left Logan's. He was livid. She felt that any moment he would break through the bindings. Then the fun would really begin.  
“Mr. J?” she asked, innocently, causing J to pull away from her. “This isn't the real you, now, is it?” She reached into her bra, pulling out some makeup removal pads and began to wipe his face and hair clean of the makeup before removing her own.  
J was watching her as she shifted. “Pretty pretty fire faerie.”   
“There, no more Jack for now. All Joker.” She turned to her ex. “Too bad for you, Lo. You thought that I was the joke. But the joke was our relationship...” Her lips curled into a smirk. “Your death will be the punchline.”  
If Logan could turn any paler, you'd think they'd killed him hours ago. “Lainy...you were never like this before...you were so quiet and loving and sweet.”  
“Oh, I still am those things. I can sneak up on most of the men in this room.” she said, crossing her arms.  
“She snuck up on me a few times too.” J grumbled.  
“All it takes is one bad day to push you into complete and delicious madness.” she said.  
“Besides,” J stated, snapping his fingers to give the cue to one of his henchmen; whom had come over holding a box. “You never knew how strong she really was.”   
“You haven't known her as long as I have.” Logan sneered.   
The Joker leaned over him threateningly and smiling. “I knew more about her the day we met then you ever have. She even threatened me.” He moved up and down like an excited child.  
She smiled, remembering the day they had met and she threatened to shove his cane up his ass. He's learned since then not to talk a specific way to her. “What's in the box, Mr. J?”   
“A present for my pretty one.” he said, gliding her fingers under his chin.  
“Oh?” she asked, turning towards the man holding the box, Trevor, and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a beautiful sword with a matching dagger. The hilt was a royal purple that matched her dress with gold filigree. “Oh, wow!” she exclaimed, lifting it out and testing, slicing through the air. “It's beautiful. Thank you!”  
“Anything for my girl. Speaking of, I have one more for you.” he said, digging into his pocket and pulling out a long felt box. “Never take this off.” He opened it and inside was an silver necklace that just had a J on it and on the edge of the top line there was a small emerald. She felt her breath leave slightly as he put it on. It fit her perfectly. She touched it gently and rose onto her toes, kissing him with all she had. She had never received a gift like this.   
When they broke apart, she took the dagger from the box. “Can I play now?”  
“Of course you can!” he clapped his hands together before wagging a finger at her. “Now, I know you were a naughty girl and memorized the floor plans behind my back; didn't you?”  
She pretended to look guilty. It wasn't exactly a secret. “Maybe...and I might have set a few traps in the hallways and that is why Derek is limping.” She turned to the man in question. “Sorry, Dere. I made the cookies you like.”  
The henchman who had came up with Trevor smiled and patted her on the head. “You see, Logan. Myself and my men have taking a liking to this lovely lady. Every man in this room and a couple who aren't present have all asked and offered to kill you, standing in as her big brothers.” 

All the men around the room were glaring at Logan, some cracking their knuckles and others smirking . “But,” J continued. “I decided to let Alaina decide.”  
“I'm gonna do it myself.” she said. “But they all had a hand in helping me.” She turned to J. “Frostie and Bryant included.”  
“Oh, you ticked off all the wrong people then.” J cackled. He draped his arm around Alaina. “My pretty one has been one busy bee while I've been away.”  
“Yes, sir.” she smiled, proud of herself.  
“The floor is yours then, beautiful.” he said with a flourishing gesture before turning and heading towards a fluffy arm chair, sitting in it. “I want to see what you came up with.”  
“Well, luckily for you then, I had the hallways lined with cameras as well.” she smirked. “Lo, you have about a two minute head start. Trevor, here, will lead you into a hallway and you have to find your way out before time is up. When it does, you will be dead.”  
She watched as Trevor cut Logan's bindings and lead him out, as he tried to escape. Once they were gone, she went over to J and sat in his lap. “How was that?”  
“Convincing.” he growled, running his fingers on the cut he had left. “Frost is gonna kill me.”  
“I'll talk to him.” she said, watching as his eyes softened at the smeared blood. “J.”  
“I'm sorry, sugar.” he said. “This is not what I wanted. I promised-”  
“It's okay,” she promised. “It isn't deep.”  
“But it's still bleeding...”  
“Because of the placement.” she said.  
“And it will scar.” he said, not taking his eyes off the blood.  
“I have others.”  
“But this is one that I put there.” he snapped.  
She cupped his cheeks. “Stop.”  
He watched her until Trevor came back. “Now, watch me play.” She smirked as she got up.  
“Go have fun, faerie.” Trevor said.  
“Thanks, T.” she said. “Make sure he doesn't go any crazier.” She bandaged her neck and took off into one of the other hallways.


	10. The Death of Logan O'Connell Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen to bad people, didn't you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything that Alaina may reference. I'm just a fan of stuffs. 
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
>  VIOLENCE AND DEATH

Logan kept running. How the hell did the hunter become the hunted? Had Alaina really snapped mentally all those years ago and he never noticed? Or had he just not cared. He kept moving for the first time since he was a child...he was scared. This was something he hadn't felt since his father died. His blood ran cold as he heard footsteps echoing. All the men that watched over him while he was tied up...all of them...loved her like she was a little sister. He was royally fucked.

I know there's someone somewhere...

It was Alaina. Had she found him that quickly? The world twisted as he tripped and hit the ground. In front of him was a light shining into the hallway. Had he done it? Had he found a way out? He tried to get up but something was holding him down. He looked and saw that he had tripped over a piece of rope that had been rigged to tie around him. Had she forgotten that he was an athlete and was trained for things like this? He managed to push himself up and hop towards the light. When he got there, he froze. In the room were home movies of him and pictures projected and placed on all the walls. How had she gotten this stuff?

Someone who's sure to find me  
soon.

Running backwards for a moment before he turned around he exited the room of his younger years. He stopped when he realized he was in a room with multiple hallways. He looked at them all individually; this was a game to her. So that meant that the one that was the least lit would be the safest. Right? He took off down that hallway, her voice echoing through the halls. Maybe this wasn't the best choice but he couldn't stop now. He had to get out if he wanted to live. He kept going, the darkness become more and more intense with every stride. 

CLACK! 

He fell to the ground in pain, clasping his leg. As he did it, the lights snapped on...sorta. There was an overhanging light every five or so feet down the hallway. He look as his leg...which was stuck in a bear trap. He worked at prying it open. It was a bit cliché; he admitted but effective. He stood and shakily hobbled down the hallway; groaning when he realized that it led him back to the start. He stared at all the hallways before heading down the next one. He followed it; back to the start. Took the next one; back to the start. It was one big maze. She was tricking him.   
He collapsed in the middle of it, panting. She had him cornered like an animal in the forest. He was dead. There was no way out of it.   
He thought for a moment and headed back to the hall that had all his childhood memories in it. If Alaina was going to find him, it would be here. So that she could see the innocent boy he once was. He sat there, watching the videos. How had he come to this? He remembered. To him; this was the way that men acted. He had seen it with his father. The nights his father would come home and beat his mother, accusing her of cheating. He would always act like he hadn't seen and would be happy with the new, latest toy that his father would bring him, praising him for being a good boy.

He remembered the woman who was his nanny and how he would strike her whenever he could with whatever he could. The one that left a distinct memory in his head was when he was ten. He had been playing pretend that he was Indiana Jones and that she was the one standing in his way from getting the treasure from the cave. He had a whip that his father had given him and he beat her. He kept going, enjoying the crack of the whip. He ignored her cries for help, the blood pouring out of each lashing that he gave her. The feel of pure ownership. He loved it. He based every relationship he had around it. Alaina just lasted longer than the others did. They caught onto him right away and threw away the crap that he dealt him. When they decided they were done with him, he killed them. Alaina...she was different. Obedient. He was certain that he would marry her one day and keep her as his sex and house slave for the rest of their lives. But then she met the Joker. He saw through his act right away and snatched Alaina away from him. It was all his fault.

He sat there, thinking. “Time is up, Logan O'Connell.” Her voice echoed. “Prepare for your death.”  
He didn't move; having nowhere to go.  
“To think,” she said, creeping up behind him. “I thought I was in love with someone like you.”  
“Someone like me?” he said with no inflection in his voice. “Your favorite movies involve abusive relationships.”   
“No. They focus on taking someone that felt ugly and not worth it and making them feel beautiful in their own skin. Something you have never done. You never let me feel like that. You always made me feel worse then I actually felt.”  
“Oh? And how does Phantom tie into that?” he asked, finally looking up at her.  
“She doesn't stay with Raoul in the end. There was a sequel to that story, not that you even bothered to pay attention when we watched it on YouTube.”  
“You're with a villain, Laina.” Logan said, turning his head away . “And soon enough you will have to face his ex...and you will lose.”  
“He's not a villain to me. To me, he is a hero. Something, Harley never saw him as.” she said, her fists clenching around her swords.   
“That's because she's an even crazier bitch then you are.” He said, emotionless.  
“Oh, sweetheart,” she cooed, placing her daggers at his throat. “I might be a bitch, but you ain't seen crazy.” She smirked and with a fluid motion, watched as his head rolled from his body. “And you'll finally see it in the depths of hell where you belong.”   
She sheathed her swords and walked back to the main entrance where J and his men were waiting. As she walked through the hall her body began to shake. She had just killed her first person. Did she feel bad? No. She felt for his mother, whom; although liked her, was probably worried that her son hadn't been home in months. She would have to write a letter to the woman and express her condolences. J would make it look like she didn't do it. He would keep her safe just like he always did.

When she entered the room, only Trevor and Derek were there. “The boss went up to the suite.” Derek said, smiling softly, “He said that he'd meet you there.”  
She felt her spirits drop, so J hadn't even seen it...and next week, he'd be gone on business and she would be performing with Frost. To her, it felt as if she were losing something that didn't belong to her in the first place. She headed up to the suite, wanting nothing more than a hot bath and then bed. A bed that she would soon be alone in, once J was away. She shook her head, trying not to think about it. She debated going back to work, even though J was against it. But her boss had contacted her. They finally saw Selene's true colors and fired her for incompetence. Their backup was working until she could get her kids back from DHS and they wanted her back after realizing exactly what she did for the place. She silently admitted that she missed CJ, Toru (the day shift girl) and Omar (the guy who worked in the back room). She had seen CJ a few times at the bar but that was it. She missed having something to occupy most of her time.   
Granted, J took up most of her time with his ways. Some nights he would throw a fit like a small child who didn't get their way and she would deal with that like a mother would. She would make him sit on the couch without tv or noise for about a half hour, mainly because she was guessing he was somewhere in his thirties. When the time was up he would apologize, saying that the voices in his head told him that she was right. Besides, once the Christmas showcase was over she was on winter break for the next month. Would he be gone that long? Or would it be a few days? She heaved a sigh as the doors opened.   
She sat on the couch and began to clean the blood off her new swords. She wanted to keep such a gift in the best condition that she could. She knew that J would never love her in the way she would love him. But he would do it in his own way. But she had to wonder...what did Logan mean when he said that she would have to deal with Harley?   
Harley was somewhere in Gothem, hiding. Why would she have to deal with her? When she was finished she took her shower and went to the bedroom, finding J in the bed, cuddling with her pillow. She smiled and decided that she would think of it another day, moving the pillow and replacing it with her own body. Yes, just like Scarlett, she would think about it another day.

 

-Meanwhile-

“Yer sure that he has another girl?” Harley said, idly petting a stray dog.  
“Dead sure.” the man replied, leaning against the concrete wall. “He's forgetting about you as the days pass. She even killed someone for him.”  
“Puh-lease.” she scoffed. “He could never forget me. He made me like he wanted to. No one could ever take my place.”  
“Unfortunately, someone already has.” he said.   
“Well, then, we're gonna haffta fix that aren't we?” she replied, pulling out the revolver he had given her. “Get ready, sweet cheeks, Harley Quinn is comin' for her puddin.”


	11. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything Alaina might reference.

J watched as Alaina unbraided and re braided her hair for the fifth time before he decided that enough was enough. “Sugar,” he took her hands and wrapped them behind her back, holding them with his one hand, the other resting on her shoulder. “You’re making me nervous.”  
“You know, your job might be more dangerous but mine is worth half my grade.” she said. “It’s flat out nerve wracking.” She watched him in the mirror as she spoke. She hadn’t bothered fighting his hold for two reasons. One, it was the Joker and fighting him was beyond pointless. Two? She found it oddly comforting. She had read about this type of coping method when it comes to some forms of severe anxiety.  
She knew her anxiety had worried J as well, mainly, because Johnny had let it slip that J was looking into a weighted blanket for their room. It was moments like that one that made her wonder why he had such a bad rep. Then he would come home covered in someone else's blood and she’d remember.  
“I think I smell smoke.” he teased, tapping her head.  
“Then stop trying to think.” she said, her eyes darting over her makeup. “You know you suck at it.”

He turned her to face him. “Yeah, maybe.” He smirked, pulling her to her feet. “Listen up and pay attention, Alaina.” He waited until her eyes were back on him. “You will do great tonight. I have heard you practicing day and night. Hell, you sing in your sleep.”He stroked her hair. “You just need to breathe and focus on your music.”  
Her lips twitched a bit. “I wish you were going to be there. But I know you have to work.”  
“Bryant is going to live stream it to me. So it’s like I will be.”  
“Yeah.” she said. /But focusing on you would actually keep me on point./ The thought went unspoken. She rose onto her toes and kissed him. It was gentle and reserved. They had said a true goodbye last night when she had a slight breakdown. His job was like a ticking time bomb. Granted, he was a brilliant escape artist and amazing at saving his own ass. When he shot his gun, he rarely missed. But any day could be his last. All it took was someone slightly more insane than him; and that thought terrified her.  
He cupped her cheek as they pulled apart, his forehead resting on hers. “I’ll be back before you know it.” His voice was as soft as a blanket, she let herself be wrapped up in it.  
“I know,” She gave him one last peck. “Now go or you’ll be late. Then the person will make a bad joke and you’ll be a grumpy clown. No one likes a grumpy clown.”  
“You do.” he teased.  
“No. I like a psychotic clown, there's a difference.”  
She took her dress out if the closet. “I’ll walk you down to the cars.”  
“You have to get ready.” he argued.   
“We both know that I can get ready faster than you on a bad day. Today is an awful day, so I'll time myself and let you know how I do.” She grinned.  
“One day that kind of talk will get you hurt...and not by me.” he teased, wagging his finger playfully at her.   
She made a face reminiscent of a pout and bit his finger. “Now who's hurtin'?” she teased. He growled at her, throwing her over his shoulder. “J!” she squealed, kicking her legs out. “You're going to pull a muscle.” She gave up, swatting the closet thing in her reach...his ass.  
“I will if you keep flopping about like a fish out of water.” he replied, smacking hers in return. She jumped a bit and huffed at his laugh. “Besides, you've lost some weight.” He came to a stop and stared into space before putting her back on her feet. “When is the last time you ate something?”  
She felt Johnny come into the room, both sets of eyes staring at her. “I had something before you woke up.” They were both giving her a look. “I swear!”   
“Well, go eat again, Sugar. Johnny and I have something to discuss privately.”   
“But...” she began.   
“Go.” he said, kissing her again.  
She nodded, heading towards the kitchen. “See ya.” she said softly, waving a bit. 

Both men watched her until the doors to the elevator closed. “Do you believe her?” Johnny asked, looking at his boss in the reflection of the door.   
“Not in the slightest.” J growled. “I can't remember the last time I saw her eat anything.”  
“She wasn't feeling well the other day, so I thought nothing of it.” Johnny said. “I'll get her to eat something. Or at least try.”  
“Some days I wonder what I'd do without you, Frost.” he said, not looking at the man.  
“Be dead more than likely.” he replied.  
They went the rest of the way down in silence, watching the numbers decrease as they went down. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. “I'm taking the lambo.” H said, heading over to his favorite car. “Oh and Frosty?”  
“Yeah, boss?” he raised his eyes up from his phone.  
“Break a leg tonight.” J smirked.  
“T-Thanks.” he said, returning the smirk. “I have the video ready for the show, as well.”   
“Good.” He got in the car and sped off into the night.

Upstairs...

Alaina sighed, smoothing out her long black dress. J had gifted it to her after she killed Logan, saying it was because he was proud of her. Turned out he had watched it and that he thought that it was well thought out and extremely creative.  
Now, you would assume that hearing someone say good job on your plot and ability to take someone's life would make any sane person feel like an ass. But it made her...happy. She knew she was a little off in the head but not to that extent. She found herself wondering about it more and more as the time passed. Her thoughts drifted as she stared at her reflection. She went over her set list for the night, it was a mixture of singing and dancing and one of the songs was the first one that J had heard her sing with Johnny at the club. She smiled as she remembered the look on J's face when he learned that Johnny wasn't into women. 

 

They decided to let Johnny take care of the car and walk back since it was so nice out.   
“You'll be off soon for the summer right?” J asked, tucking her arm into the crook of his.   
She nodded, “But Johnny and I will still have to meet up with the music teacher over the break a few times so that we can be ready for the showcase in November before Christmas break starts.”   
“Isn't it odd to be doing that?” he asked, swinging his cane a bit. “I mean, aren't most teachers excited to not have to see their students for a few weeks?”  
“Well, yeah, but it's meet up with her or do a lot of homework and then cram all of the practice into a few classes.” she said, shrugging. “Once a week over the summer break, no big deal.”   
He nodded, looking around as they walked. “You know, I've never actually seen the city at night.”  
“It's nice, but there are nicer places in the world.” she said. “But, I do know this awesome frozen yogurt place, if you wanna try that. I know you have a sweet tooth.”  
“Will I be alright to go inside?” he asked, jokingly.  
“Like you care what others think.” she giggled. “Just mind your manners and pay for the product.”  
“Aww, that takes out half of the fun.” he said, dropping her one arm to wrap his around her shoulders. She leaned into him, wrapping her arm about his waist.   
“True...” she said, “But it also keeps the bat in the dark.”  
“He must be so confused without me there to cause some form of trouble.” J said, heaving an overly dramatic sigh. “Maybe we should go visit while you're on break for a day or two.”  
“Go to Gotham...” she said, her thoughts trailing off as she opened the door. “Hm. Maybe.” She was thinking about it but then she remembered that Harley was there. “Would it be safe?”  
“Safe? You'd be the safest with me, Sugar.” he said, looking around.  
“I know, but let's remember that you have some people more dangerous then your enemies.” She said, grabbing a cup, not noticing that half of the people in the store were ducking behind counters and such.  
“More dangerous then my enemies?” he said, picking a flavor.  
“Yeah,” she said, shifting from foot to foot, picking a flavor as well, but putting less then he had. “Like, you know...ex girlfriends and such.”

He must of notice how soft her voice got and how little she put in because he took her cup as well and pulled the lever on the flavor he got and moved them over to snack bar and filling them with sweets and syrups. “Jack...what are you doing?”  
“Treating you to something more than what a small child would be given.” he said. “The only ex would be Harley...”  
“Yeah, and she's gorgeous.” Alaina said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I've seen her mugshots and such.”  
“Yes, she is.” he said. “She also listens when I open my mouth.”  
“That's her fault then, isn't it?” she said.  
He put the cups down on the counter and took his cane, tapping her on the head with it. “Focus.”  
“No, you're not telling me anything.” she said, throwing her hands up.   
“Yes, I am. What did I say to you before we left earlier.” he said, grabbing her by her jaw.  
“To call you Jack.”  
“Before that, smartass.” he said, rolling his eyes.  
“That I looked gorgeous in my dress.” she said, looking away. “But..you have to realize something. It's something that most men seem to forget about women. When we're told day after day that we aren't pretty or anything along those lines...we eventually believe it.” She raised her eyes to his again. “Then, it takes a lot to get us to feel any other way.”  
“And I want that for you.” he said, letting go of her jaw, bringing his fingers to drift across her cheeks. “But, I'm not going to let you put yourself down like that either...not in front of me.”  
She looked at him and nodded. She believed him.  
He turned back and noticed that the woman behind the counter was slowly poking her head out. “You alright?” he asked her, raising his non existent eye brow. 

She jumped up and nodded quickly, pushing the cups towards them. “How much?” he grunted out, reaching into his suit jacket for his wallet.  
“Wait...what?” the woman asked, looking at them with a confused look in her eyes.  
“Price. How much?” he asked again, handing her a twenty.  
“You're paying for it...and not just taking it?” her words came out slow and deliberate.   
“She'd kill me if I didn't.” he said, nodding towards Alaina.   
“He's right.” she said. “Sleeping on the couch and all.”   
She stared at them like they had two heads each and rang them up. “Ten dollars and twenty cents is your change.”   
“Keep it.” he said, slipping another ten into her tip cup.  
“T-Thank you!” she stuttered out with a small smile.

They exited the yogurt shop and ate as they walked. “That was a generous tip, by the way. I'm impressed.”   
“Well, she has a kid at home.” he said, shrugging.   
“How did you know?” she asked, looking up at him.  
“The necklace she had on was a picture of her and a little girl.” he said.  
She nodded. “Who knew kids would be a sweet spot for you.”  
“Well, kids are innocent.” he said. “And blatantly honest. It's nice. They can't lie and they say exactly what's on their minds.”   
She giggled. “I should bring you around the little girl I babysit.”   
“I didn't say I liked them that much.” he replied, a hint of warning in his voice.

She smiled as she wandered into the kitchen, making some tea. It was a nice memory of them and it calmed her down. Maybe that would keep her nerves down. She heard someone come back in and listened to the footfalls. “Hey, snowman, want some tea?”  
“Yeah.” he said. “Thanks. I'd also like to know why you haven't eaten.”  
She froze a bit and turned to him. “You noticed, huh?”  
“The boss noticed, so if he noticed then it must be obvious.” he said, leaning on the counter and looked at her.  
“I've been nervous.” she said, exhaling. “With the showcase and everything.”  
“Still, though.” he said. “It's not healthy.”  
“I know. I know.” she said, rubbing her eyes. “I've been taking supplements and drinking tea and water.”  
“That's still not enough, Laina!” he snapped. “We've all been worried.”  
“I'm sorry.” she said, pouring them both some tea. “I'll make some toast before we go.”  
Johnny sighed at her. “Fine. But after the show then we are going out for dinner.”  
“Yes, sir.” she said, with a mock salute as she set the tea down for them both. She hadn't told Frost or J that she had been having dizzy spells lately. She attributed it to the fact that she had been stressing so hard about the showcase and that she hadn't been sleeping much. She had gone without food for longer then this, she was fine.   
They drank their tea, had some toast and then got ready for the showcase. Little did either of them know, the night was going to be a lot more stressful then they had anticipated.


	12. The Winter Showcase Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts out fine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything Alaina may reference. The song in this chapter is "Second Star From the Right" from the ending of the 2nd Peter Pan movie.

Alaina stood nervously in the wings, picking at a bit of skin on her nails. What made her think that she would be able to do this? She loved performing but there was always someone in the audience cheering her on. This time, the one person she wanted there was somewhere else for work. Sure, she had Johnny and Bryant here but they were more supporting each other; some of J's henchmen were here as well and they all cared for her but it was different. They weren't him. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
“Dammit, Frost!” she said, turning with her fist up, ready to clock him. When she lowered her fist she fell into him so that her head was on his chest. “Can we just ditch this?”   
“No.” he said, rubbing her back. “We kind of need this to pass for the year.”  
“J said that he'd pay for the teachers and the dean to pass us.” she said.  
“And you said that you'd punch him in the throat.” Johnny said, smirking. “You said you wanted to do this the right way.”   
“I knowww.” she groaned. “Why do you know me so well?”  
“Because I see you more in the day.” he said with a smile. “You can do this. I'm right here with you.”  
“Thanks, Frostie.” she said with a smile.   
“It's almost time for us to go on.” he said. “Do you remember the set list?”  
“Second Star to the Right is up first.” she said with a nod before running the rest of the set in her head.  
“Then we end the night with the choir and the song Hallelujah.”   
“Good. Don't forget, we added a song to the one after that though.” he said.   
“You did mention that.” She said. “I'm just a prop in that one though, right?”  
“A dancer.” he said. “You know the dance, so don't worry.”  
She nodded and the director of the music department stepped up and introduced them. Alaina took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage, smiling as she went.  
“Before I start, my duet partner and I would like to thank you all for joining us tonight for this showcase. Music has always been an escape for the both of us and it helped us through some of the hardest times in our lives. Music has always had the effect on many people in the world, not just us and tonight, we hope to bring you that joy that it brings to us. Tonight, we are performing some of our favorites. Thank you and please, we hope that you enjoy the show.”

The music began and she felt her mind begin to relax. She was about to sing the first note when the lights and the music both cut off leaving them all in darkness.   
“For fuck's sake, seriously?!” she exclaimed. Behind her a light came on, it was the drop screen from the performance before.   
Johnny came out to her side and wrapped his arm around her, addressing the audience. “Sorry for this ladies and gentlemen. Alaina, here, was feeling a little sad earlier that her boyfriend was unable to make it to the performance tonight. So I talked to Jack about it and he decided to do something.”  
He turned her around to face the screen where there was a video of Jack. Not the Joker...but Jack.  
“Hey sugar. Sorry I couldn't make it tonight. Hopefully the meeting ends soon so that I can be back to you sooner. I know you and Johnny will kill it.” She had to laugh at his choice of words, leaning into her best friend. “I'll see you when I get back. Break a leg or two, sugar.” The video ended, leaving the audience to clap and “Awww.” Alaina and Johnny were smiling at his words. With any luck, they wouldn't have to break anyone's legs. Because, let's face it. He left a double meaning in that video.  
The lights came back up and Johnny headed back off stage, leaving her alone to prepare for the song.  
“Well, that gave me some confidence back.” she said, “Bryant, stop crying.” She smiled at her friend in the audience. There was a ripple of chuckling. “Let's try that again.”  
The music came on again and this time there was no interruption.

The second star to the right  
shines in the night for you.  
To tell you that the dreams you plan   
really can come true.  
The second star to the right  
shines with a light that's rare.  
And if it's Neverland you need  
It's light will lead you there.

She crossed the stage to the steps towards a little girl in the audience and she squatted down in front of her.   
Twinkle twinkle little star  
so we'll know where you are.  
Gleaming in the skies above  
take me to the land I dream of.  
And when our journey is through,  
each time we say 'goodnight'  
We'll thank the little star that shines  
the second from the right.

The vocals for the song were over but there was still some instrumental left, so she sat back by the girl and showed her some of the students that agreed to dress up as Peter Pan and Wendy, flying around the stage and when they landed they waved at the girl before 'Peter' took off in flight again. The little girl was still waving at him, looking up in awe as the audience clapped.   
Johnny had the next song and then there was a couple dance breaks, so she had some time to relax and watch the show. She shivered as she felt a pair of eyes following her as she walked. She wished she had brought her knife and hid it in her dress. She went back stage and waited for Johnny to finish so that she could tell him. When he came off stage he made a beeline for her. “Alaina, I have some of the guys around the perimeter. I have a bad feeling here.”   
“I was gonna talk to you about it. I felt like someone was staring at me with a burning hatred.” she said, crossing her arms. “Why did I leave my knives home?”  
“You didn't.” he said, pulling one off his pocket. “I grabbed one before we left the house.”   
“You are my hero for the night.” she said.   
“Only for the night?” he teased.   
“We don't need J killing you, now do we?” she said with a smile.   
“True. Okay, you have the metal version of “I'll Make a Man Out of You” coming up after these two dances, so go get ready for that one.” ((AN: if you haven't heard this version, I recommend it. The singer goes by the name Pellek and he's amazing.))  
“Maybe it'll freak out whoever wants to mess with my head tonight.” she said, exhaling. She went to the dressing room to change.

 

“Are you sure about this, Miss Quinn.” the man asked.   
“Positive. This bitch thinks she can just take my Puddin' and get away with it?” Harley spat, twirling her knife between her fingers.   
“So, Miss Quinn,” the man sneered with a devilish smirk. “What's your plan?”   
Harley gave him her craziest smile. “Take the bitch out in any way that we can.”  
The man returned the smile and a laugh. “Your wish is our command.” He said with a snap of his fingers. His men nodded and went to work.  
“Soon Puddin' you'll be mine again. Just you wait and see.” She pulled a picture of him out of her top. “Like you always said, right Puddin'? All it takes is one bad day.”

 

Alaina was backstage watching the group of ballet dancers as she stretched, it wasn't a hard routine and the men she worked with were great and they had it down pat. Once her muscles felt loose she got her staff and tied her hair back into a loose bun. The dancers exited the stage and the music began. She ran out and did a barrel roll, showing off the moves that she had learned between the class and working out with some of J's henchmen. The guys were about to come out when she saw Johnny off to the side, eyes wide, expression irate. Something was wrong. She looked over at the men that had come onto the stage and that's when she realized...these weren't the men she had practiced with. Her expression dropped into a hard scowl as she took on a protective stance, the song edging her on. Break a leg...or two. J's voice echoed in her head and she let out a crazed laugh. Was this something he had planned to see how she would handle it or was something actually wrong. As she was thinking this over one of the men took the chance to lunge at her. She blocked it with ease and used her staff to crack him in the skull with it. She caught Johnny's eye and nodded. This was their code, she had told him to let the others jump in. He nodded in response and sent them their non verbal cues. What she didn't notice was that right after that he had pulled out her phone and made a call.

“Frost.”  
“Boss. We have a problem.”  
“You will if you don't spit it out soon.” J replied, sounding agitated.  
“Someone hijacked the performance. Alaina is onstage now, fighting.” Frost said.  
“I'm on my way back now. Protect her at all costs.” Through the phone he could hear a crack and a scream. “Though, it sounds like she's doing on her own.”


	13. The Winter Showcase Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I do not own anything related to the DCverse and anything Alaina might reference.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
>  Yeah, just another fight..

Alaina was trying to catch her breath as she took out another one of the men who attacked her. Who the fuck were these people? She turned and watched for a split second. She saw that the people in the audience were watching in awe. They actually thought that this was part of the show. She huffed some of her hair out of her face and tried to find Johnny, still hitting people as she went.   
“Laina!” Frost called out, dragging her behind a pillar.   
“Frost...what's going on?” she asked, gasping for air.   
“Someone decided that since the boss was out that they would try and get you.” he said. “I already called him, he's on his way. We gotta get you outta here.”  
“Where did the bitch get to?” a female voice called out.  
Alaina felt her blood freeze. So that was who decided to pull this shit show. “No, Frost.” She said, softly. “She wants to meet me face to face? Fine. Let her see what J found once she walked out.”  
Frost smirked at that. “You have me and the men behind you.” The men that were standing around Johnny nodded.  
“Live together or die alone.” Alaina said, smiling. “Damn, LOST, get out of my head.” She shook her head. “Let's go, boys.”

Harley was standing in the middle of the half empty audience. Why the hell hadn't people finished leaving yet? Did they still think it was part of the show?   
“Who you calling a bitch?” Alaina asked, slowly walking to the middle of the stage. “I happen to prefer my name...or the name J gave me.”  
“My puddin' wouldn't dare...” she started.  
“J doesn't even have a chance to think about you when he's with me.” Alaina said, tilting her head to the side. “Besides, why would he want to be with someone who can't even stand by him when he needed it.”  
If there was a color used to describe the color of Harley's eyes in that moment, it would just be called “Bitch, you wanna die?” But Alaina couldn't show the fact that she was slightly terrified. Come on, it was THE Harley Quinn, the woman was a whole bundle of crazy wrapped up with a sparkly bow.   
“You look too soft for my puddin'.” She growled. “He needs his doll face.”  
“God that is such an outdated nickname. What is this the 40s?” She was growing bored of this boring talk. “Besides, we all know that there is one thing that makes everything better...a little bit of sugar.”

That was where, apparently, Harley decided to draw the line because the next thing Alaina knew she was dodging a chair that had come flying at her, followed by Harley herself.   
She smirked to herself, with all the pent up anxiety she had before the show; she was ready for anything...including batshit crazy fuckers. Harley brought her hammer down, swinging wildly, which Alaina blocked every time. They danced their messed up dance while those around watched.

 

J's POV

Livid was an understatement. He was beyond that; beyond words. He flew down the roads, dodging cars and people as he went. He didn't want to think about what was happening. He was the Joker. He was the craziest person to ever grace the planet...So why was he so terrified of his ex? He growled, slamming his fist on the dashboard. It wasn't Harley he was terrified of; it was what she was capable of..and right now, she was capable of hurting his girl, if not killing her.   
He reached the venue in record time, barely stopping the car and flying into the building. He looked around and saw people cowering in their seats as Harley was spewing her endless amount of crap.

“Who you calling a bitch?”

He let out a soft growl at the edge in Alaina's voice. Frost was supposed to get her out of there, dammit! He leaned against the door jam, watching...waiting. He took in Alaina, standing on the stage. The dress that she had been dancing in was torn up to her hip, it was dirty and covered in blood and gave her an edgy look that he hadn't seen before was damn sure that he wanted to see again.   
He listened to them go back and forth until Harley threw the chair with a deranged scream. He watched still. This was why he had liked her in the first place. She acted on emotions, not thought out plans. This was the side of her that he was used to seeing. It suited her.  
Alaina on the other hand, was Harley's polar opposite in ever aspect. She had anticipated the attack and merely stepped to the side. He smirked, watching as the two women went toe to toe with each other, like they had planned it. 

It was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life....until it wasn't.

 

Alaina had slipped on her dress while dodging a swing from Harley's hammer and stumbled. Harley used that to her advantage and swung again; hitting Alaina in the ribs. She cried out and J saw red.

“HHHAAAAAARRRRRRRLLLLLLLLLEEEEEYYYYYYY!”

All movement and sounds came to a screeching halt. He widened his eyes, cheeks puffing out with every breath that he took. He felt his control snapping slowly as he advanced towards the stage, sauntering down the aisle.

“J.” Alaina breathed, her voice hitching in pain.  
“Puddin!” Harley exclaimed, showing just how short her attention span really was, dropping the hammer, her hands coming up to her chest. 

“Well,well, well.” He growled, “Someone's been a naughty kitten, haven't they?”   
“I was just takin' out the trash for ya, Mista J.” she said, proudly. “She was sayin' some awful stuff about me,”  
“And every word of it was true.” He said, reaching the stage. “Too bad, there's just one thing you don't know about her, Harls.”  
Harley tilted her head innocently to the side. “I don't need to know.”  
“Yeaaaaahhhhhhh but just for giggles...” he said, his shoulders coming up in a 'why not?' motion before his signature smile dropped to show his real feelings. “She's crazier then you are.”  
Harley let out a giggle. “No one is crazi-” 

 

Frost's POV

Harley's body dropped to the ground. She was unconscious. Alaina stood there, panting, the metal folding chair that Harley had thrown was in her hands as she stared down at the woman.   
“Game over. Try again.” She said, dropping the chair on Harley for added effect. He shook his head, chucking.

J made his way onto the stage, kicking Harley's body a bit and reacting with just enough time to catch Alaina as she collapsed.  
He sat down, holding her close. “Wake up, sugar.” He shook her gently.   
Frost made his way over to them quickly. “Boss, let me see.”   
J moved his hands, still keeping Alaina on his lap as Frost checked her over quickly. “We have to get her back to the apartment, I'll call for the medic...it seems like Harley might have broken her ribs.”

The clown growled again, glaring daggers into Harley's unconscious form, his eyes practically glowing red.   
“Boss. We'll take care of her in due time, right now we gotta get Alaina back to make sure there isn't anything else wrong.” Frost reasoned, putting himself between the Joker and his ex.  
Reluctantly, J nodded and carefully picked her up, leaving the crowd to sit there and think about what happened as he carried her out of the building; the light dimming as he carried her out.


	14. Talking It Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frost tells Johnny how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything Alaina might reference.
> 
> Thanks for reading this chapter.

The ride back to the apartment was an intense one to say the least. J was trying not to freak out and kill everyone in sight while Johnny drove. Alaina was unconscious but still breathing. It was probably because of the pain from what had transpired throughout the course of the night. He couldn't believe that Harley had actually had the guts to show up. It had to be someone else, because he knew that she didn't have the brains for it.   
“There was no way she came up with this by herself.” Frost said, pulling into the parking structure. “I have someone looking into it already.” He turned the car off. “The doctor is upstairs.”   
He nodded and gently took her out of the car. She groaned slightly. “Easy Sugar.” He whispered, pressing his lips to her head softly. She was still here. That was all that mattered....but now that Harley was back. Things just got a whole more complicated. 

The doctor left about an hour later, telling them that she had a few broken ribs and that they would heal on their own as long as she rested properly. J sat by the bed, his arms on his knees. Why did he feel like this? He had never felt this way before...or at least not in the long time. 

Guilt.

It was his fault that she had gotten hurt because he wasn't there to protect her when she needed it. He knew that she was a grown woman and that she could handle herself but this was different. It was his crazy psycho ex that had caused this. He watched her sleep. She was too innocent for his lifestyle. His was all violence and she was sunshine and rainbows for the most part. She had a psycho side but that only came out when she needed it to.   
He let out a breath and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe. But he knew that would only get him so far. He felt a growl rip out of his throat. He didn't like what he would have to do, so he would use it as a last resort.  
Alaina let out a groan from the side. His head shot up, watching her. “Alaina?”  
“Jack...” she said, trying to sit up. “Ow. Fuck.”   
“Don't move, sugar.” He said, gently urging her to lay back down. “You took a mallet to the ribs, you have to lay still.”  
She nodded and laid back down. “It...I...I'm sorry.” She said, struggling to find the words.   
“For what?” he asked, dropping his anger for a moment. She didn't have to deal with his psycho side at the moment. Her body wasn't strong enough at the moment for any of that brand of crazy.   
“I should have...I mean...I don't.” She huffed. “I should have let the others handle it and got myself out of there.”   
“You stood up for yourself.” He said, moving from the chair to sit gently on the bed. “And for me. No one can fault you for that.” He smoothed her hair. “I wish it hadn't been her but I guess someone tipped her off about you. She's gonna come after you now...” He trailed off. “I should have stayed.”  
“Jack,” She said, reaching for his hand. “You couldn't have known...and besides, you can't give up what you do for someone you barely know.”   
He held her hand in his. “But I should've known something like this would have happened. I'm supposed to be one step ahead of the crazy people and besides me she's the craziest of them all.”   
He kept his head down, silent.   
“Jack...” She started but then sighed. “Lay with me.”  
He hesitated. It wasn't a question and the way that she had said it told him that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He finally raised his eyes to look into hers. There was a fire that he hadn't seen before and it secretly thrilled him. Part of him loved that dominating part of her, even if he hadn't seen it often.   
“You're hurt.” He replied, moving to get off of the bed.  
“Fuck out of here with that bullshit.” She said, her accent coming out slightly. He had noticed that people in her city had one but she seemed to be able to turn it off when she wanted to, “I'm tired and sore and I wanna cuddle!” She said, voice demanding. “Please...” Her voice trailed off just like his had done prior. “Don't...don't leave me alone.”

He watched her for a moment before easing his way into the bed more and wrapping his arms around her. “Ya know, sugar, you're an odd one.”   
“Shut up, you at least tolerate it.” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
“Tolerate is a strong word.” He said, a hint of disdain in his voice.   
“Less strong then love.” She replied, getting comfortable. “I figured that it was easier.”  
“I don't love.” he said, voice suddenly cooler then it was.  
“That's why I didn't say it. No need to be an asshat.” she huffed. “Jack?”  
He made a noise of acknowledgment, stroking her hair.  
“I'm sleepy. Why am I sleepy?” she asked.   
“Because you had a lot of adrenaline pumping for that hour or so and then you got hurt.” He said, as if it was obvious. “Plus, there is an IV hooked up to you throwing painkillers into your veins.”  
She turned her head down to her arm. “When did that get there?”  
“About the time that the doctor started checking you over and then you started screaming in your sleep.” He growled. “I almost killed him before he jumped back and told me that you had broken ribs.”

She rolled her eyes a bit before closing them. “Don't kill the nice doctor man.” She slurred, sleep taking over her voice.   
“I didn't.” he said, as if that took the idea of murder out of his mind. “I just maimed him a bit.”  
She slapped at his chest, grumbling a bit. “Not nice.  
“Frosty stopped me before I went too far.” he said, going back to running his fingers through her hair. “Enough talk. You need sleep.”  
“Promise me you won't move.” she said, her words slurring again. “You make a good pillow.”  
“I'll add that to my resume, right next to batshit crazy clown.”  
She tilted her head up so that it was tucked into his neck and he felt a smile on her lips. “Promise me.”  
“I promise. Now go to sleep.” he replied, covering them both with a blanket. 

After what seemed like an hour, he finally felt her body slump down into the bedding , telling him that she was asleep before he hit the button that told Frost he needed him.   
“Boss?” he asked, coming in.  
“We need to talk a bit. But she made me promise to stay here. Luckily, I think she's down for the count for a minute.” He growled. “We have to do something about Harley. We can't have her come after Alaina again. Especially if I'm not around.”  
“I'll have some of the men try and figure out where she is and try and keep tabs on her.” Frost said. “But what are you gonna do, boss? We might not be able to keep her safe for long.”  
He sighed. “I've thought of that as well. But I don't like it.”  
“Well, if you don't then I sure as hell won't.” Frost replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“You won't. But you'll be a big part of it as well.” J replied. “It...revolves me taking her back...and you'd have to take care of Alaina for me...”   
“But boss...”  
“No buts, Johnny.” J said, his voice final. “It's the only way.”  
“We can take Alaina somewhere else. Somewhere safe.” He said   
“Nowhere is safe from her.” J said, sighing. “You know that...I'm going to give it a week...then I'll leave.”   
“Boss...”  
“My decision is final.” He said, looking Frost in the eye. “I can't risk putting her in any more danger. When you called me tonight....I couldn't breathe. I didn't even talk to the guy...I shot him and left. I never do my business that way, you know that about me.”  
He looked down at Alaina and watched her sleep. “She is making me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time...and the thought of losing it....I can't handle it.”  
“She's good for you.” Frost said, “We've all noticed it. She knows how to calm you down. Before her, when you would go off on something, we were worried about you. We always knew you were a mastermind and out of your goddamned mind but we still worried about you.”  
J finally looked up at Frost. There was no malice in his eyes, he knew that. He was always himself with Frost, there was no bullshit between them. “You did? Why?”  
“Because, boss, believe it or not...we're kinda...I don't want to use the word family...it's not our style. We're...we're pack.” Frost said, “The stronger members look after the weaker ones and we always protect our leader. Alaina...she's brought out something in you that only we can see. We know that she can keep you in check, just by glaring at you. That's why a lot of the men took to her so quickly. She cared about you and us. Not just you and not just herself.”   
J was in shock. He hadn't known that. “They have?”  
“You're really slow this week, you know that?” He said, shaking his head. “Well, let me tell you, all the men tonight were ready to lay down their lives for her just like they do for you. She knows every one of our names, our ages, if we have a family...hell, she stopped one of the men from eating a dessert she made because she knew he was allergic to peanuts. She's good for you.”

 

They say in silence for a moment. “You know that I'm still your boss right? You have no right to talk to me like that.”  
“I know, but you trust me and it was something that I know you needed to hear.” He smiled. “You saved me a long time ago...and if I can do anything close to helping you. You best believe I'm going to do it.”  
J nodded. “Well, you spoke your piece. Now get out.”   
Frost let out a snort. “Yeah, alright, I'll come check back in a bit.” He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
J looked back to Alaina and sighed. “He's right. You are good for me. But you're also too good for me.” He settled down closer to her and closed his eyes. He was going to enjoy this while he could.The ride back to the apartment was an intense one to say the least. J was trying not to freak out and kill everyone in sight while Johnny drove. Alaina was unconscious but still breathing. It was probably because of the pain from what had transpired throughout the course of the night. He couldn't believe that Harley had actually had the guts to show up. It had to be someone else, because he knew that she didn't have the brains for it.   
“There was no way she came up with this by herself.” Frost said, pulling into the parking structure. “I have someone looking into it already.” He turned the car off. “The doctor is upstairs.”   
He nodded and gently took her out of the car. She groaned slightly. “Easy Sugar.” He whispered, pressing his lips to her head softly. She was still here. That was all that mattered....but now that Harley was back. Things just got a whole more complicated. 

The doctor left about an hour later, telling them that she had a few broken ribs and that they would heal on their own as long as she rested properly. J sat by the bed, his arms on his knees. Why did he feel like this? He had never felt this way before...or at least not in the long time. 

Guilt.

It was his fault that she had gotten hurt because he wasn't there to protect her when she needed it. He knew that she was a grown woman and that she could handle herself but this was different. It was his crazy psycho ex that had caused this. He watched her sleep. She was too innocent for his lifestyle. His was all violence and she was sunshine and rainbows for the most part. She had a psycho side but that only came out when she needed it to.   
He let out a breath and rubbed at his eyes. He wanted to hold her and keep her safe. But he knew that would only get him so far. He felt a growl rip out of his throat. He didn't like what he would have to do, so he would use it as a last resort.  
Alaina let out a groan from the side. His head shot up, watching her. “Alaina?”  
“Jack...” she said, trying to sit up. “Ow. Fuck.”   
“Don't move, sugar.” He said, gently urging her to lay back down. “You took a mallet to the ribs, you have to lay still.”  
She nodded and laid back down. “It...I...I'm sorry.” She said, struggling to find the words.   
“For what?” he asked, dropping his anger for a moment. She didn't have to deal with his psycho side at the moment. Her body wasn't strong enough at the moment for any of that brand of crazy.   
“I should have...I mean...I don't.” She huffed. “I should have let the others handle it and got myself out of there.”   
“You stood up for yourself.” He said, moving from the chair to sit gently on the bed. “And for me. No one can fault you for that.” He smoothed her hair. “I wish it hadn't been her but I guess someone tipped her off about you. She's gonna come after you now...” He trailed off. “I should have stayed.”  
“Jack,” She said, reaching for his hand. “You couldn't have known...and besides, you can't give up what you do for someone you barely know.”   
He held her hand in his. “But I should've known something like this would have happened. I'm supposed to be one step ahead of the crazy people and besides me she's the craziest of them all.”   
He kept his head down, silent.   
“Jack...” She started but then sighed. “Lay with me.”  
He hesitated. It wasn't a question and the way that she had said it told him that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He finally raised his eyes to look into hers. There was a fire that he hadn't seen before and it secretly thrilled him. Part of him loved that dominating part of her, even if he hadn't seen it often.   
“You're hurt.” He replied, moving to get off of the bed.  
“Fuck out of here with that bullshit.” She said, her accent coming out slightly. He had noticed that people in her city had one but she seemed to be able to turn it off when she wanted to, “I'm tired and sore and I wanna cuddle!” She said, voice demanding. “Please...” Her voice trailed off just like his had done prior. “Don't...don't leave me alone.”

He watched her for a moment before easing his way into the bed more and wrapping his arms around her. “Ya know, sugar, you're an odd one.”   
“Shut up, you at least tolerate it.” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.   
“Tolerate is a strong word.” He said, a hint of disdain in his voice.   
“Less strong then love.” She replied, getting comfortable. “I figured that it was easier.”  
“I don't love.” he said, voice suddenly cooler then it was.  
“That's why I didn't say it. No need to be an asshat.” she huffed. “Jack?”  
He made a noise of acknowledgment, stroking her hair.  
“I'm sleepy. Why am I sleepy?” she asked.   
“Because you had a lot of adrenaline pumping for that hour or so and then you got hurt.” He said, as if it was obvious. “Plus, there is an IV hooked up to you throwing painkillers into your veins.”  
She turned her head down to her arm. “When did that get there?”  
“About the time that the doctor started checking you over and then you started screaming in your sleep.” He growled. “I almost killed him before he jumped back and told me that you had broken ribs.”

She rolled her eyes a bit before closing them. “Don't kill the nice doctor man.” She slurred, sleep taking over her voice.   
“I didn't.” he said, as if that took the idea of murder out of his mind. “I just maimed him a bit.”  
She slapped at his chest, grumbling a bit. “Not nice.  
“Frosty stopped me before I went too far.” he said, going back to running his fingers through her hair. “Enough talk. You need sleep.”  
“Promise me you won't move.” she said, her words slurring again. “You make a good pillow.”  
“I'll add that to my resume, right next to batshit crazy clown.”  
She tilted her head up so that it was tucked into his neck and he felt a smile on her lips. “Promise me.”  
“I promise. Now go to sleep.” he replied, covering them both with a blanket. 

After what seemed like an hour, he finally felt her body slump down into the bedding , telling him that she was asleep before he hit the button that told Frost he needed him.   
“Boss?” he asked, coming in.  
“We need to talk a bit. But she made me promise to stay here. Luckily, I think she's down for the count for a minute.” He growled. “We have to do something about Harley. We can't have her come after Alaina again. Especially if I'm not around.”  
“I'll have some of the men try and figure out where she is and try and keep tabs on her.” Frost said. “But what are you gonna do, boss? We might not be able to keep her safe for long.”  
He sighed. “I've thought of that as well. But I don't like it.”  
“Well, if you don't then I sure as hell won't.” Frost replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“You won't. But you'll be a big part of it as well.” J replied. “It...revolves me taking her back...and you'd have to take care of Alaina for me...”   
“But boss...”  
“No buts, Johnny.” J said, his voice final. “It's the only way.”  
“We can take Alaina somewhere else. Somewhere safe.” He said   
“Nowhere is safe from her.” J said, sighing. “You know that...I'm going to give it a week...then I'll leave.”   
“Boss...”  
“My decision is final.” He said, looking Frost in the eye. “I can't risk putting her in any more danger. When you called me tonight....I couldn't breathe. I didn't even talk to the guy...I shot him and left. I never do my business that way, you know that about me.”  
He looked down at Alaina and watched her sleep. “She is making me feel something that I haven't felt in a long time...and the thought of losing it....I can't handle it.”  
“She's good for you.” Frost said, “We've all noticed it. She knows how to calm you down. Before her, when you would go off on something, we were worried about you. We always knew you were a mastermind and out of your goddamned mind but we still worried about you.”  
J finally looked up at Frost. There was no malice in his eyes, he knew that. He was always himself with Frost, there was no bullshit between them. “You did? Why?”  
“Because, boss, believe it or not...we're kinda...I don't want to use the word family...it's not our style. We're...we're pack.” Frost said, “The stronger members look after the weaker ones and we always protect our leader. Alaina...she's brought out something in you that only we can see. We know that she can keep you in check, just by glaring at you. That's why a lot of the men took to her so quickly. She cared about you and us. Not just you and not just herself.”   
J was in shock. He hadn't known that. “They have?”  
“You're really slow this week, you know that?” He said, shaking his head. “Well, let me tell you, all the men tonight were ready to lay down their lives for her just like they do for you. She knows every one of our names, our ages, if we have a family...hell, she stopped one of the men from eating a dessert she made because she knew he was allergic to peanuts. She's good for you.”

 

They say in silence for a moment. “You know that I'm still your boss right? You have no right to talk to me like that.”  
“I know, but you trust me and it was something that I know you needed to hear.” He smiled. “You saved me a long time ago...and if I can do anything close to helping you. You best believe I'm going to do it.”  
J nodded. “Well, you spoke your piece. Now get out.”   
Frost let out a snort. “Yeah, alright, I'll come check back in a bit.” He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
J looked back to Alaina and sighed. “He's right. You are good for me. But you're also too good for me.” He settled down closer to her and closed his eyes. He was going to enjoy this while he could.


	15. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaina makes the Joker take a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything Alaina might reference.

The rest of the week went without major incident. They weren't able to find Harley as of yet but they knew that she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Alaina was still healing, so there wasn't much they were able to do. She was slowly moving about the apartment; J never far behind her. She wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting, so cleaning was out of the question and if she stood for too long she got tired. So for the most part they lazed around in the bedroom or the living area, eating takeout and watching Netflix.   
“J, I'm bored.” She whined after they had finished The Secret Life of Pets for the sixth time. Not that she minded the movie but J was obsessed with the damn crazy bunny that he always wanted to watch it.   
“Well, sugar, what do you have in mind?” He asked her.   
In all honesty, he had work that he had to do, still, but preferred to stay next to her, even when she was just napping. He hadn't put his makeup on or gelled down his hair the entire time and he had to admit that it felt slightly liberating to not hide behind a persona around her or his men.   
“I wanna go outside.” She said, pouting slightly. “It's been so nice outside according to the weather. I hate being stuck inside on nice days.”  
“I know,” He cooed, smoothing her hair. “But between Harley and the fact you're still healing...I can't take that chance.”  
“Number one, the doctor said that me being active in small doses is fine.” She huffed. “Number two, I'm not gonna hide away because of that psycho bitch.” She crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Stop, Alaina.” J replied, gripping her chin. “I don't wanna be cooped up in here either but I'm not letting anything else happen to you!”   
She felt her gaze soften a bit before she hardened it again. “Then go do some work or something. I won't bother you.” She pulled her chin out from his grip and walked into the bedroom, locking the door behind her. 

He sat there, watching as she left. He hadn't noticed that her mannerisms told him he had no choice in the matter. He got up and went to follow her into the room but was slightly annoyed when he figured out that she had locked it. He was about to knock on the door and demand that she open it but he realized that she was telling him to just go to work. He didn't want to work, even though he had to. Well, now that he thought about it he could easily just send a few of his men to do the work for him but in a sense, her doing this let him feel some kind of release from the house.  
He looked at Frost, who had entered the room. “It's been awhile since you went to the club, here, boss. Why not go check on it?”   
Fuck. Frost and Alaina had probably talked about this when he wasn't looking. Some days she would tell J that she needed to talk to Frost about something pertaining to school so he would go to his workout room.  
“Um. Yeah, that's what I was going to do. Alaina had told me to get some work done.” He said, “I guess that's a good option. That way I'm not too far if something happens.”   
Frost nodded. “We'll let you know if something does. It won't though. Harley doesn't know where we're at.”  
“We don't know that. Remember, she's a whole lot of bat-shit wrapped up in pretty and sparkles.” J said, looking back at the bed room door. “All my makeup is in the bedroom since we haven't gone out in a few days.”  
“You gonna break the door in, pick the lock or knock?” Frost asked, amused.  
“Eh...I don't feel like hearing her if I break it in. Knocking might not work.” He mused, looking it over.   
“But she'll probably kick your ass if you don't.” Frost said.  
“Yeah...just because she can't move right now, doesn't mean that she isn't...intimidating...” He trailed off. 

If the idiot in a cape and bat mask heard him now, his career as a villain would sure as hell be over. He stood still and mulled that over in his head. Was the Bat someone he had to worry about as well? He raised his hand to knock at the door. “Sugar? Open up please, I can't get to work without my face.”  
Alaina opened the door and slowly made her way to the chair one of the men had bought so that she wouldn't be stuck in the bed. She gently propped her legs up and opened her book, ignoring the Joker as he made his way around the room to get himself ready to head out.   
“What cha reading?” He asked.  
“You genuinely want to know or are you asking to stall time?” She asked, not looking up.  
He smirked, pulling a white button up shirt out of the closet. “Bit of both.”  
“I'm rereading one of my favorite stories.” She said, not going any further into detail. “You can read it when I'm done.”   
“Or you can read it to me?” He teased.   
“You'd fall asleep or get bored if I did that.” She smiled, pausing to sip at some of the water that she had on the small side table.  
“Yeah, probably.” He said, buttoning up the shirt as he watched her read. Once again, he found himself locking this image of her into his memory. Unless the caught Harley sooner rather than later then he would have to live on memories of her.  
“Take a picture, Jack, it'll last longer.” She said, turning the page of her book.   
“I have taken a picture, several actually while you were sleeping.” He said, finishing getting dressed.   
“If I didn't know who I was talking to, I would call you a weirdo.” She said, briefly glancing up. 

He watched with a slight satisfaction as her eyes widened. He smirked at her before heading into the bathroom to put his face on.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take him long before he came back out.   
“Thoughts?” He asked, doing a bit of a turn.  
“Other then the tie....dressed to kill.” She said, “C'mere.”   
He walked over to her and let her fix his tie and hair. “There, much better. More deranged looking.”  
“Ah, what would I do without you, Sugar?” He asked, getting down so he was more on her level.  
“Crash and burn.” She smiled. “Go, before you don't leave at all and I have to figure out how to kick your ass.”   
He nodded and went to go stand up before pausing. “What?” She asked, searching his eyes.  
“Just...stay still for a second.” He said, brushing her hair off her shoulder.  
She nodded, not moving, still looking into his eyes. He smiled softly, running his fingers through her hair before closing the distance between them.  
Her eyes slid shut as she leaned into the kiss. They had shared some small kisses before they would sleep at night but this one was different. It was like....they were both drowning but dehydrated all at the same time. She slid her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he slid his tongue across her lower lip. She granted access to her mouth, making a soft noise. It had been awhile since she had been kissed like this. Logan sure as hell never kissed her this way.  
When they both decided that oxygen was necessary the pulled away. “Fuck.” She breathed.   
“Maybe when your ribs don't hurt as much.” He said, leaning his forehead on hers for a moment. “I have to go to work now.”   
She nodded, “I'll walk you to the door.”  
“As much as I'd like that. I'd rather you rest now, so maybe by the end of the week I can get you out of here for a bit.”   
She thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Help me to the bed then?”   
He nodded, standing up and holding his hands out for hers. She stood up with his help and shuffled over to the bed. He helped her sit down and then covered her legs with the blanket.  
“I'll be home before you know it.” He said.  
“Just don't get shot, okay? We just changed the sheets the other day.” She smiled.   
“I'll do my best. I'm only gonna over see the club tonight, so it should be okay.” He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “See ya, sugar.”

 

AT THE CLUB

J walked into his box, snapping his fingers in Frost's direction. Moments later, a drink appeared in his hand. While they were back at the apartment they had a different dynamic then while they were on the job.  
“Quiet tonight.” Frost commented. Think something is gonna happen boss?  
“Not too quiet.” He replied. It had better not.  
“Two of the dancers called out, something going around apparently.” They were on her side.  
“Well, tell the others to be careful.” Take care of them.  
“We're gonna look into expanding the boxes for the dancers.” Already done. We're hiring new dancers as we speak.  
“Keep her away.” Don't let her near here.  
“Done.” As if I could stop her.

He watched as the slime that inhabited the club touched the dancers, sliding extra bills into their bras and thongs. This wasn't a place he wanted to bring Alaina. Too many people would try and touch her and he would lose half of his clients. But a part of him wanted to see her unwind and have a good time. He smirked more to himself, entertaining the idea of watching her swinging around one of the poles, only for him.  
Who was he kidding?  
If he even mentioned it to her he would be banned to the couch and not allowed within ten feet of her unless it was to hit him with a pipe.

He looks so handsome, watching over the club. This box used to be mine, soon it will be again. Once I get her out of the way and get my man back. I'll be his queen again.


	16. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J shows Alaina how much he likes her.
> 
> SMUT CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything Alaina might reference.

The rest of the week went by without much incident. Alaina was now allowed to leave the apartment as her ribs had pretty much healed. According to the doctor, she would always feel a bit of a twinge when she moved but it was nothing too drastic.  
She celebrated with working out some of the kinks her body had built up by dancing. While she had been confined to bed and with J out at work most of the time, she found herself in the never ending loop that is the internet. She ended up learning a whole new genre of music and the dances that came with it. She had decided to learn one of the least stressful ones on her body. It was called 'Mic Drop' and it was one of the easier ones that the group did. (If you wanna see it, type in Briana Secreto on you///tube and its under the video attempt number one. That's my channel, so yeah but the song is by BTS)

Once she felt she had it down pretty well she decided to head back to the apartment to shower. She was getting out when she heard J talking to Frost. It was something to do with the club but she could tell they were hiding something from her.  
She began to formulate a plan in her head to get herself there without J finding out. In all honesty, she knew it wasn't going to work but she hated being left out of the loop.

 

They knew that she had heard them. The truth was that they the week hadn't gone by silently. Truth was: Harley had made it known to J that she would kill Alaina if he didn't come back to her. He was in the process of telling Frost how it was going to go down so that Alaina would be safest. He had bought a place that no one knew about and took care of everything. After tonight, he wouldn't see her again. Not for a long time and he would be damned if he didn't make the most of it. 

He watched as did her dance in the gym, smiling to himself. He was committing this to his memory. He had gotten used to this...to her. Having her around, making him smile. Just having her there.  
He had to go leave her. Go back to his own personal level of Hell. Who was he kidding? Alaina was so good...and he was...well not.   
When he looked back to the camera he noticed that she was coming out of the gym and heading to the bathroom. He heard the shower come on and moved into the bedroom.   
Tomorrow...Tomorrow was the day he had to go. So, tonight, he was gong to just hold her and enjoy what he could.

 

When Alaina emerged from the shower, she saw J sitting on the bed, lost in thought. She watched him a bit, leaning on the doorway.   
“J?” She asked, “You alright?”  
He jumped at the sound of her voice. “Fine, Sugar. Just thinking.” He noticed that she was still in her towel and whistled lowly.   
She rolled her eyes and flopped onto the bed, her damp curls splaying around her. “Ugh. I don't want to move now.”  
“You over did it. The doctor said you still had to take it somewhat easy, you know.” He said, stroking his hand across her forehead and into her hair.   
“I know.” She hummed, closing her eyes. “I just wanted to dance again....Now I just wanna nap.”  
“A nap sounds like a good idea.” He said, pulling off his own shirt and pants, leaving him just in his boxers. “Put on some kind of underwear first.”  
“A criminal and a gentleman.” She giggled, getting up. She put on a thin thank top and a pair of boyshorts before laying back down. She wrapped her arm around his waist, tucking the other one to her chest.  
“Sounds like a bad movie.” He chimed in, wrapping his arms around her.   
“Or a typical romance novel.” She said, closing her eyes.  
“Is it a good one?” He asked.  
“They usually are. Depending on the writer.” She murmured, falling asleep.  
“Sleep tight, Sugar.” He said, pressing his lips to her forehead before falling to sleep himself.

 

J woke up about two hours later, and stretched as best as he could without disturbing Alaina. She made a small noise and stirred slightly before falling back to sleep, mumbling something softly.  
He watched her sleep, noticing how her eyes darted in REM. He smiled, kissing her forehead again, holding her closer. She rubbed her hair against his chin.   
It brought him back to the day that he had brought her into his life and in turn his home. He remembered the first time he really looked at her wearing his clothes and cuddling a stuffed toy that now sat on the bedside table beside her. He felt his body warm slightly at the thoughts. Many nights he wondered what it would be like to have her completely wrecked underneath him...how she would squirm with pleasure that he would give with his hands and mouth. Unfortunately for him, it was now or never.   
He brushed her hair to the side and leaned down, gently pressing their lips together. Automatically, he felt his stomach tighten a bit with the excitement that stirred inside of him. For one thing, her kisses were always intoxicating, even in sleep. The other was...fuck it had been awhile. He always held back around her, not wanting to treat her the way that Logan had....even though...he was about to be just as bad.  
She responded to the kiss with a slight whimper, rolling on to her side so that she could push herself even closer. It seemed, to him, that she was in the same boat that he was. He cupped her cheek gently before sliding his hand down her body to find her hips. She moaned softly as he grazed her breasts, arching slightly, looking for more, even in her sleep filled daze. He smirked, pulling her on top of him, holding her close.   
“J, please.” She whimpered, rolling her hips down lightly.   
“Patience, kitten.” He crooned, his voice slightly taking on it's demonic hint. “I've got you.”  
“I don't have patience right now.” She groaned, biting down softly on his collarbone.  
He let out a growl, flipping them over. “You're gonna learn today, Sugar.”

She didn't have a chance to think over what he had said before he was pulling away from her and leaning over the bed into the bottom drawer of their bedside table. She tried to catch her breath, which wasn't really helping at all.  
“Question? Why are you using pet names? Not that I mind being called 'Sugar', you know I love that one but 'Kitten' was new.” She asked, pressing her head into the pillow.   
He shrugged. “You sounded like a kitten begging for milk.” He turned to look at her over his shoulder, smirking at her.   
“I...Did not.” She faltered, trying to roll away, her face heating up.  
“Your face is so pink.” He cackled before coming back up onto the bed and pulling her close. She made to pull away and hide under the blanket but all it did was make it easier for him to pin her down.  
“Nuh-uh, Sugar.” He said, forcing her wrists above her head. “I told you that you were gonna learn patience tonight didn't I?”   
“Jayyyyyyyyyyy.” She whined, feeling her body heat up all over again. 

 

He pressed his lips to hers, ignoring the feeling of their teeth smashing together and focused on distracting her. She let out another soft whine, arching into the criminal. He smirked, nibbling his way down her jaw to her neck. He bit down, much like she had previously, using her arching up to tie her wrists to the bed posts.   
She broke the kiss and looked. “Wha-?”  
He saw the brief panic in her eyes and was quick to cup her cheek. “Easy, Sugar. That's all I'm doing. I promise. You'll still be able to see and move your legs.”   
She looked up and him and nodded. She felt better knowing that she still had options and that he knew that she was a little panicked about things that happened in her past.   
He kissed her forehead before smirking. “Now, let the lessons begin.”  
“Yes, sir.” she said, her voice submissive, looking up at him through her lashes.  
He froze for a moment, taking in what he was seeing “You're gonna be the death of me.” He groaned, attacking her neck again.   
She turned her head to the side, giving him more access, rolling her hips up into his. She whimpered more, tugging on her restraints. One of two things was gonna happen, she was gonna hurt the hell out of her wrists or break them...unless he untied her first.   
She let out a breath as he kissed down her neck and stomach. Excitement rolled through her veins. She had been waiting for this. It had been so long since she had felt this type of emotion and wanted it to last.   
“J...I know you want to teach me a lesson. But I don't know how long its gonna last if you wanna keep being a damn tease.”   
“You'll last for as long as I allow you to.” He growled, nipping at her hip.  
Her body jolted. That was new. No one had ever done that one before...maybe because the men she were with always told her to lose weight.   
As she thought about it, she was getting more and more self conscious about her body. Being stretched out on the bed made her realize how much of her there actually was on the bed. She swallowed and bit back a moan as J nibbled on her thigh. “J-J can you not?”  
He looked up at her and noticed that she was spaced out and not in a good way. “Sugar...Alaina...Come back down, sweets.” He crawled back up and into her eyeline. “Come back, sweets, tell me whats going on.”  
“N-Nothing. I just...there's a lot of me, okay?”  
“Is this about your body weight?” he asked, arching his brow. 

She turned her face away from him and bit her lip.  
“Look at me, sugar.” he said, making her look him dead in the eye. “I like that you're not a rail. I don't have to worry about breaking you. You're soft in all the right places and you're perfect.”   
“I don't feel perfect.” She mumbled.   
He pressed his hips down into her thigh, moaning softly as he finally had some kind of friction against his erection. “Feel that?”   
She bit her lip, her eyes rolling back into her head slightly.   
“If you weren't perfect to me, do you think it would have gotten this hard that fast?” He started rubbing himself against her hip.   
“M-Maybe.” She moaned, wiggling a bit. “W-When's the last time you had a good yank?”  
“Last night.” He said, holding onto her hips as he settled himself between her legs.  
“When?” She asked, completely at a loss.   
“After you went to bed.” He moaned, rubbing his member against her folds. “You just looked so damn good. I couldn't sleep.”  
She moaned, arching his back. “Fuck me.”   
“It seems patience isn't the lesson you need today.” He slowly pushed into her, holding her hips down.  
He watched as she arched up as far as she could with her arms tied and him holding her down. “It's about how much you effect me...how beautiful you are to me.”   
She moaned softly, leaning up to kiss him. The kiss escalated quickly until they both struggled for air. “M-Move!” She said. “Please, move.” 

He nodded and pulled out slowly before slamming back into her, biting his lip as her legs locked around his waist. He wanted to keep a medium pace as to not overwhelm her but that didn't last long as she started rolling her hips up as he pressed down. “Untie me, J.”  
He paused his thrusts briefly before picking them up again. “No.”  
“J fucking untie me!” She panted, matching his thrusts once again. “Wanna ride you.”  
He felt his breath catch in his throat. “W-What?”  
“Wanna ride you, J, so fucking untie me!” She moaned.   
“Not yet, kitten.” He growled, not liking the fact that she was bossing him around. “Gonna make you scream first.”   
“If you keep up this slow ass pace then I'm gonna scream in annoyance and kick your ass. Don't think that I can't at this angle.” She challenged.   
He growled again and thrust into her before she could try and say anything else. “Fine, you want it hard and fast.” He bent her legs up so that she was folded in half and went in at a brutal pace.   
She moaned and tried to move with him but at the angle he had her, all she could do is lay there and writhe in pleasure.   
Swat dripped and mingled as body temperatures rose. “I'm gonna cum.” She whimpered. “J...fuck, don't stop.” Her voice broke mid sentence.  
“Cum for me, kitten.” He let her legs falls to the sides, using his thumb to help push her over the edge. “Now.” 

It was like a damn had broken with that simple command. A scream tore from her throat as her legs trembled and locked with the force of her orgasm. He rode it out with her, trying to hold himself back and failing. “Fuck, kitten.”   
“You gonna cum, J?” She moaned, eyes lidded. “Untie me. Let me help you.”  
“If you try and ride me now, you're gonna fall off.” He said, reaching up to untie her anyway.  
“I'll ride you later.” She said, waiting for her arms to come down before pushing him onto his back. “Right now, I'll just suck you off.”   
“Fuck.” he leaned up onto his elbows and watched as she went to work on him. “So good, sugar.”   
She looked up at him through her lashes and continued, wanting to bring him the same amount if not more pleasure than he had just given her. His hand found its way to her hair, tugging on it slightly.  
She moaned, sending a vibration through his body. “Fuck. Pull back a bit, kitten.”  
“She ignored him and kept going, not letting him pull away. “Pull back.” He said again, a bit of bite in his voice as he tried to make her pull off.   
She let out another moan and hollowed her cheeks, still not pulling away.  
“Fine. I warned you.” he groaned out as he began to thrust into her mouth. After a few thrusts he stilled and groaned out her name as he came down her throat.

She swallowed and cleaned him off with her tongue before allowing him to collapse backwards onto the bed. She rolled off him and caught her breath. He pulled her up and held her for a few minutes before pulling away and getting off the bed. She let out a whimper and reached for him.  
“I'll be right back, sweets.” He cooed, stroking her hair off her forehead.   
She pouted but settled against the pillows. He came back a minute later with some water and snacks and a towel to clean her off. When he was done he pulled her into his chest and fed her. 

 

It was going to be a long night for the both.


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last hurrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I'm back.
> 
> So as usual, I own nothing related to the DC verse or anything that Alaina may reference.

J woke up to Alaina sinking down slowly onto his cock. He threw his head back onto the pillow. She was still so tight even after having fucking her for so long. “Fuck, sugar.”  
She moaned, massaging her breasts in from of his face. “Woke up needing you. Tried jerking you off. You got hard but didn't wake up.”  
“Well, that's how Harley liked to wake me up at ungodlike hours.” He groaned, gripping her hips.  
She let out a growl and her hand flew to his throat. “Never compare me to that fucking slut.”   
He let out another moan and tightened his grip. “You're so much better then her. Take care of Daddy so well.”  
“Well, Daddy,” she said, slowly rolling her hips. “Are you gonna let your baby girl ride you? I promise to make you cum.”   
“How did Daddy get so lucky? To have such a sexy baby girl on his lap.” He crooned, rubbing her sides.  
“D-Daddy.” She moaned, rolling her hips more. “I was bad.” She bit her lower lip.   
“Oh? Does baby girl need a spanking?” He asked, his lip tilting up.  
“Please, spank me, Daddy.” She moaned, still biting her lip.  
He let his hand come down on her ass, reveling in the way it jiggled beneath his palm. Her body jolted forward in pleasure as she rolled her hips down, grinding against him.  
“My pretty baby.” He crooned. “So good for me.” 

He was deliberately moving slow. This was the last night that he was going to have with her. When she woke up, Johnny was gonna take her to a safe spot and she would eventually forget him. She would find someone who was more suitable for her. He was going to vanish from her life and she was going to move on. He pushed back the thoughts as he lifted his hips, pushing deep into her. He was never going to forget her. He was making sure of that. Since they had met, he had found emotions that he had long since ignored.   
He already made sure that Frost would update him on how she was doing and little achievements that she would accomplish. He might be walking to his death, but he never wanted her to feel like no one cared.  
He watched as she pushed herself to a squatting position and began to impale herself onto his cock, her hands braced on his abdomen.   
“So fucking big.” She moaned.  
He was deeper inside of her then the first time and it registered to him briefly that they hadn't used protection. But with the way she was clenching around him, he didn't find himself caring.   
He let her go as she rode him. He was so close but he kept forcing himself from cumming too quickly, wanting to enjoy it.  
“J...” she moaned after a bit, her legs giving out. She had cum several times but was adamant about him coming as well.   
He flipped them over, his lips connecting to hers briefly. “Is my baby tired?”  
“Want you to cum.” She moaned, her eyes drooping a bit.  
“You've had me on edge for the past hour, sugar.” He said, nipping at her jaw. “Trying so hard to hold back when I wanted to knock yer screws loose.”  
“What's stopping you?” She asked, raising her hips, pushing him in deeper.  
“I want to remember this.” He said, reaching up to stroke her hair and trailing down to her jaw. “I want to remember you writhing against me.”  
She whimpered, rolling her hips up, watching him. “Take your time then. I'll just lay here and try not to explode.”   
“Exploding is bad.” He grinned, sliding his arms under her shoulders and holding her close as he began to thrust slowly.  
“Yet, you seem hell bent on doing it this way.” She moaned, meeting his thrusts.  
“I like watching you squirm. Your move in all the right ways.” He nipped at her jaw. “So perfect for me.”  
She whimpered into his neck, licking the pulse point with earned her a growl and a well timed thrust. She arched into him, locking her legs around his waist. “More. Please.”   
“You beg so prettily.” He smirked, not moving any quicker then he already was. “I think I'll keep this pace up.”   
She pouted before biting down on his shoulder, more out of spite then trying to be sexy.  
“You like to bite.” He groaned, thrusting again. “Do I taste that good?”  
“Wouldn't you like to know.” She teased, arching up.  
“I bet you taste better.” He said, biting her shoulder as he did.  
“Don't bite if you don't plan on fucking the shit out of me and sucking marks into my neck.” She moaned, trying to flip them over again.

He kept her pinned down, leaning up a bit. “Good girls don't talk like that.”   
“I'm not a good girl.” She said, tilting her head. “You've told me a few times.”  
“That's true. You're not a good girl.” He said, finally FINALLY moving faster. “You think I didn't notice how you watch me move and work? That I didn't notice you would press your legs together and shift a bit?”  
She blushed, biting her lips. “I was hoping you would've made a move months ago. Watching you in your button up shirts, dripping in the blood of someone who screwed you over. Or watching you slink around the person. It was so fucking hot.” ((FUN FACT: I CRINGED WHEN I WROTE THAT AND THOUGHT, GOD, THIS CHARACTER IS SLIGHTLY MESSED UP. DON'T HATE ME.)  
He listened to her. “I love it when you talk dirty.” He finally captured her lips between his teeth, enjoying the noise that came out as he tasted her blood against his tongue.  
“Please, J, please.” She begged, barely holding on to her last shreds of cognitive thought. “You've been too gentle and I don't like it.”   
“Ooohh.” he smirked. “Does my naughty girl want me to be rough?”  
“I want you to fuck me against a wall but something tells me that you won't make it that far.” She quipped, knowing it would spark his interest.   
“Oh? And what makes you think that I can't?” He asked, already pulling them into a sitting position.  
“For starters, your back might break.” She said. “Then you know, there's the fact that you are older than me. Your stamina might be lacking.” 

J stared up at her before growling and lifting her up and moving. He slammed her into the wall. “I'll teach ya about my stamina.”  
She smirked. It was just getting started.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, when Alaina was asleep, he watched her. They had spent all day in the bedroom and soon he would have to go.   
He was going to another one of his places in the city, one that she didn't know about. She and Frost were going to stay here. Originally, he was going to stay here and move her somewhere else but then he realized that it would be a bad idea. Her college was paid up and the rent and utilities were taken care of automatically. She wouldn't have to worry about anything.   
He headed into the main area of the apartment and into the kitchen. He poured himself a bit of scotch, leaning on the counter as Frost came in and sat opposite of him. J poured another shot for himself and some for Frost and slid it across the counter.   
“Boss...are you sure about this?” He asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.   
“We've been over this....it's for the best.” He said, downing his drink.   
“For the best?” He said, leaning onto his elbows. “How is this gonna be for the best? Harley forgets about her for a little while? What about her? What about you?”  
“I don't matter. If I can get Harley to believe that Alaina isn't a concern anymore, then yes, she will forget about her...and eventually Alaina will forget about me too...She'll move on.”  
“I doubt that. You saved her life.” Frost said.  
“Yes, I did, and because of that now I'm...” He sighed. “She's better off without me.”  
“You...but...” Frost put his head on the counter and let out a deep noise of discontent. “I don't like this.”  
“You sound like we're married and you're getting split between us in the divorce.” J said, pouring a drink.  
“Aren't I?” He said. “I'm protecting her and still working for you.”   
“You're one of a kind.” J said. “That's why I put you in charge of her.”  
“So I gotta be the one to tell her that...what? You had to leave on a business trip and don't know when you'll be back? Or that you felt like you were getting too settled in a relationship with her so you left...after...AFTER...fucking her all night?”  
“Johnny...” He tried to cut in.  
“I'm not done. You aren't gonna be there, comforting her when she inevitably breaks down. You're not gonna have to deal with the questions and the fucking crying...She fell in love with you, boss...and when she realizes that you aren't coming back...It's gonna kill her.” Frost said, slamming his glass down on the counter and storming out of the room.

 

He mulled over what Frost said as he finished his drink. He was right. He wasn't gonna be there for any of it. He didn't want to think about it either. He decided he was gonna tell her the truth. But not to her face. He grabbed a notebook and began to write down why he was leaving. He omitted the part about Harley, so it wasn't all the truth. But it was something.   
When he was finished, he went back to the bed room and left the note on the bedside table. He watched her sleep for another moment before brushing her hair back and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Goodbye, Sugar.”


	18. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke up and he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything that Alaina might reference. 
> 
> On with the show!

Alaina woke up hours later. She stretched and sat up, looking around. It was dark outside, which to her explained why J wasn't there. He was probably working. She put on a shirt and some shorts before heading out into the dining room. She put on the water for some tea and started thinking about what she wanted to make them for dinner. She was thinking of making them the Alfredo sauce that he liked so much. She smiled to herself and went about gathering the ingredients, humming softly. She had sent him a message asking him when he was coming home but got no response. Shrugging, she made dinner and ate, wrapping the remains for him to eat later.   
She looked around, wondering what she should do, being that she wasn't tired. She decided to clean the apartment and then do some more dancing to rebuild some of her leg strength from J keeping her bed ridden. She worked on some of her moves before heading back up to go shower and watch a movie.   
She showered and dressed, something catching her eye. It was a piece of paper with her name printed on it. A feeling of dread crept into the pit of her stomach as she opened it, taking in some of the stains that marred the paper before reading. 

Alaina.  
I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry that this is how I chose to say goodbye to you. Fuck, I'm sorry that I have to say goodbye at all. But I had to do this. For you to be safe. I'm not gonna tell you where I am or contact you. You're probably mentally cursing me out right now and I can't say that I blame you. You knew that being with me came with problems. Johnny and some of the men are going to stay with you. They were instructed to move you to a safer place. Johnny even changed your schedule around so that you'll be safe. 

I know that you probably won't believe me. But this really is for the best. It was the only way. I'm sorry. I want to thank you....for showing me that I wasn't just the clown prince of crime. You showed me what it was like to be a normal person. Our mundane routine every day....it meant a lot to me. I'm gonna miss seeing you wake up and fall asleep. Miss your smile. It was the one thing that always made my day, even if I never showed it. Watching you dance around the apartment, practicing something for school...it was something about seeing you so carefree. I'm gonna remember it forever.  
I love you.

The tears had started at the beginning of the letter but by the end, she was sobbing. He wasn't coming back. Her sorrow gave way to anger. She began throwing and smashing things. How could he leave her without properly saying goodbye? Not even so much as a lie. He thought this would be better? The letter didn't even explain anything! What did he mean by it was better this way? Leave her thinking that she wasn't enough? Granted, even though he had said all the things that he loved and would remember...she still felt like it wasn't enough. She let out a heart wrenching scream mixed with her anger. 

Johnny had showed up sometime around her throwing things and let her go, ducking whatever came flying his way. “Laina....”  
“HOW COULD HE?” She screamed. “HE COULDN'T EVEN WAIT A FEW DAYS? HE JUST FUCKED ME AND LEFT?!” She fell to her knees, sobbing.   
“Lain...” He tried again, pulling her into a hug. “I know he's an asshole but you know that he had a good reason.”  
“To keep me safe...” She didn't have the energy to yell anymore. “It's a bullshit excuse.”  
“I know.” He soothed, stroking her hair. “I know.”  
“W-Was I not good enough for him?” She asked, not looking at him. “I-Is it because I don't look like her or that I'm not the same level of fucked up in the head?”  
“Alaina...stop. He didn't think any of that. For what it's worth....I think...No...I know that you were the best damn thing to ever happen to him. He really is doing this for your own safety.” Johnny said, pulling away from her and drying her eyes. “We don't know what she is capable of with this new person of hers.”  
Alaina didn't answer him, just continued to sob until she was exhausted. Johnny lifted her and craddled her close before tucking her into the bed. 

 

“So, you made the chose ta come crawlin' back, huh, puddin?” Harley asked as J showed up at her door.  
“She might have been a little nutty but she isn't as crazy as you, baby doll.” He crooned, gripping her jaw. It had kind of scared him how quickly he was able to slip into his old ways. When he had been with Alaina...he wasn't like this. He didn't like being this way with her. But with Harley it was the easiest way to get things done.   
“I knew you'd come back ta me, Mistah J.” She said, pouting in a way that he used to find adorable. “We're the perfect match. King and Queen.”   
J mentally sneered but smiled at her. “My lovely Harlequin doll.” He crooned.  
She smiled and threw her arms around his neck. She was happy that he was back and he could tell. But he was less then thrilled.   
He wanted to be back in his apartment with Alaina. A part of him wondered if he could secretly meet up with her or get a hold of her. But in the end he had decided that it was too risky. He couldn't risk Harley finding out about her. He resisted the urge to shudder at the thought. It was better that they forgot about each other. It would be hard but it had to be done. He resisted a shudder at the thought.  
He let out a sigh, making it sound content to be back with her. “Go get dolled up. We're going out.”  
“Are we gonna go kill someone?” She asked, bouncing on her toes a bit.  
“Hmmm maybe.” He hummed, caressing her chin. “We're going to the club, so you never know.”

What he didn't know was how true his words would be.

 

When Alaina woke up from her nap, she decided she was going to get dressed and go out.  
“Laina?” Johnny had heard her moving around and decided to see what she was up to. “Are you alright?”  
She smiled at him from the mirror. “I'm fine.”  
“What are you doing?” He asked as she fixed her hair.  
“I'm going to go out.” She said, fixing her hair before grabbing her makeup. “If he can go out and have some fun then why can't I?”  
“I don't think that leaving the apartment is a good idea....” Johnny started.  
“Too bad, Snowman, I already called your boyfriend and he's buying me some drinks and taking me dancing.”  
“He's what?!” Johnny asked, slightly irritated. “I can't tell him anything, I swear.”  
“Oh, hush. He's right. The perfect remedy for a broken heart is alcohol and dancing. You were invited, of course.”  
“I-I was?” Johnny asked. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in weeks and they both knew it.  
She nodded. “He mentioned something about wanting to dance with you.” She said, looking over her shoulder. “Pink or red?”  
“Red.” He said, not fully thinking. “It compliments your skin. He wants to dance with me?”  
She nodded again as she applied the lipstick. “Please, Johnny. I don't want to sit around.”  
“Okay, okay. I give in!” He sighed. “I still think that it's a bad idea though.”  
She smiled. “Great! Help me pick out a dress!”

 

They met Bryant at the club and were immediately led into the VIP section and got their drinks. After the six shots that he had ordered, she was well on her way to being shit faced.   
“Bryannnnttttttttt” She whined. “Dance with me before you dance with my Snowman.”   
“Okay, sweetie, let's go dance.” Bryant said, pinching her cheek. “So cute.” He cooed at her in Korean.  
He had been slowly teaching her over the past few months and she groaned. “I'm not cute.” She replied.  
“You're right. You look sexy as all hell.” Bryant said, pulling her to the dance floor. “And two people have noticed.”  
She looked around, the world spinning slightly. It came to a stop when she noticed who was watching her.  
“You have got to be shitting me.” She mumbled in Korean, looking at Bryant. “Do you wanna die?”


	19. Just Like Jesse James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out is just what she needs, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DCverse or anything that Alaina may reference.
> 
> The song used in this chapter is the Celtic Thunder version of the song 'Just Like Jesse James', which lowkey gave me the inspiration for this story.

“You brought me. here?” Alaina asked Bryant. “Of all nights. How could you?”  
“Because of the contest going on here tonight.” He replied, smirking at her.  
“Contest?” Alaina asked. “But is it safe? Because ya know, Harley Quinn is trying to kill me.”   
“Nah.” Frost said, coming over to them with drinks in his hands. “J went back to her. In her eyes, she won.”   
Alaina nodded. “So what kind of contest?”  
“Singing.” Bryant said. “Right up your alley.”  
“Hmmm...”She nodded. “Ya know, I think I have just the song.”   
She signed up for the contest and ordered herself another drink. She looked back up into the box where J would watch the club. They made eye contact. With a confidence that she didn't know she had, she saluted him, a smirk gracing her lips. This was gonna be good.

They spent the night dancing and drinking and Alaina felt herself slowing relaxing. Before she knew it, her name was being called for her to perform. Not looking at J, she took her position away from the microphone. When the music did start, it was just an acoustic guitar, that Frost had agreed to play. She moved in time with sound. This was her element. She locked eyes with J again, beginning the song.

“You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun  
Just a small town dude with a big city attitude.”  
Her fingers gently caressed the microphone, tearing her eyes away from him and directing her performance towards the audience.

“Honey are you lookin' for some trouble tonight?”

“Well alright.” She shrugged, her smile growing as if she were taunting someone.

“You think you're so bad,  
drive the women folk wild.  
Shoot 'em all down with a flash  
of your pretty smile.  
Honey, but you met your match tonight.  
Oh, that's right.”

She took the microphone off the stand and moved around it, gently dragging her arms across Frost's shoulders, a new sway to her hips, a harder look on her face.

“You think you'll knock me off my feet  
'till I'm flat on the floor  
'Till my heart is cryin' Indian  
and I'm beggin' for more.

Her eyes flicked back to J and she raised her eyebrow at him. It looked like a bitch face but held a challenge.   
Some come on baby.  
Come on baby.  
Come on baby show me  
what that loaded gun is for.

If you can give it.  
I can take it.  
'Cuz if this heart is gonna break  
It's gonna take a lot to break it.  
I know tonight  
Some one is gonna win the fight.  
You think you're so tough  
Come on and prove it.

Your heart is down for the count  
and you know you're gonna lose it.  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames.  
Just like Jesse James.”

 

There was a bit of a music break and she used it to think. She had known this song like the back of her hand. Why had she chosen it? Because of the challenge it put out. Part of her wondered, did J do this on purpose? Did he think that it was an easy break? Nope. She wasn't gonna let him walk all over her. The buildup in the song was beautiful, allowing her to encompass her rage and use it to make the performance better.

“You break the break the laws of love  
in the name of desire.  
Take ten steps back   
'Cause I'm ready baby  
aim and fire.  
Baby there's nowhere you gonna run tonight  
Ooh that's right.

We'll you've had your way with love  
but it's the end of the day.  
Now a team of wild horses  
couldn't take your heart away.  
So come on baby.  
Come on baby  
Come on baby  
Come on.

She felt the tears pressing behind her eyeballs and she did her best to keep them back. To her, tears never showed weakness...but it this case, they would. She refused to be seen as weak or broken,

“If you can give it  
I can take it  
'Cuz if this heart is gonna break  
It's gonna take a lot to break it.  
I know tonight  
somebody's gonna win the fight.

So if you're so tough  
come on and prove it.  
Your heart is down for the count  
and you know you're gonna lose it.  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
Just like Jesse James.  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames.  
Just like Jesse James!”

She walked back to her friends after she exited the stage.  
“You slayed it!” Bryant gushed. “Clownhole couldn't take his eyes of you.”  
“Clownhole?” She giggled. “Really?”  
“Calling him an asshole is an insult to asses everywhere.” He shrugged, as if it made perfect sense.  
“You thought that stunt you just pulled was cute, didn't cha?” A voice said from behind her.  
“Cute? Nah if I wanted to do cute, I would have picked a cute song.” She said, looking Harley up and down. “But you don't even look like you can spell cute.”  
“Tryin' to get Mista J's attention ain't gonna get cha nowhere.” Harley replied, crossing her arms under her chest, pushing them up. Who was she trying to impress? She was with someone who couldn't stand her and two gay men.  
“Jesus, can you even speak properly? I know that English is a difficult language but for fuck's sake, it's not that difficult.” Alaina, said, tilting her head to the side. “Did that fall into the acid vat completely render you to the point that you articulate yourself like a toddler with something crammed into their mouth?”  
Harley stood, her jaw relatively on the floor.  
“If you can't at least make words at least at a fifth grade level then out of respect for the IQ levels of those around you, kindly, keep your idiotic mouth shut!”

“Ya know, living with J hasn't taught you nothin'” Harley said, her eyes getting a shade darker.  
“And apparently, the conversation we just had already went out of the pathetic excuse you call a brain.” Alaina replied.   
“I oughta knock some sense into ya.” Harley said, “Teach ya a lesson.”  
“Because that apparently worked so well for you.” Alaina smirked, “I mean, let me see...J's been back with you for almost a day and I see a few bruises but no love bites.”   
“My puddin' don't leave love bites.” She said, smirking as if she knew something that no one else did.  
“Oh? Really? Hmm...I have about five from him. Two on my neck, one on my breast, my hip and my thigh.”   
Harley's face dropped further, her eyes getting darker. “Must've been someone else. Why would Mista J want a fat bitch like you?”

Old Alaina would've stopped there, letting Harley's words affect her and agree with him. But in the past year that she spent with J...No, not J...When she lived with Jack...He had slowly built her back up. He might be the Clown Prince of Crime to most but when it was just them two...He was Jack. It was a side that no one but her had seen. A side that showed her that she was so much more then what she had been brain washed to believe. He had showed her that she was a smart woman. That, even though, she had extra weight on her, she was still beautiful. Even if she or the rest of the world didn't see it. He did. To him, she was the most beautiful. He made her strong and beautiful.  
“Well, he did. For almost a year. He never left my side. We shared a bed every night.” It had been the truth. Well, kinda. They always just cuddled till the night before he left.  
The next thing that Alaina saw was the ground and she felt a sting in her cheek.   
“THAT NEVER HAPPENED!” Harley yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around them. “HE NEVER FELT FOR YOU LIKE HE DOES FOR ME!”  
“You're right.” Alaina said, looking Harley dead in the eyes. “Because he never had to hit me to give me attention or make me feel loved. Oh, and by the way.” She punched Harley in the jaw. “Tag. You're it, bitch.” 

An inhuman growl tore through the club, creating a deafening silence.  
“What the fuck is going on here?”

“J.” Alaina breathed.


	20. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things can't always go right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Thank you all so much for loving and saving this story to your favorites. It still makes me happy to see. As usual, I own nothing related to DC, the Joker, Harley Quinn and all that fun stuff.

“J” Alaina breathed out, staring at him.  
“She insulted us, Mista J! Let me kill her, please?” Harley insisted.  
“Oh, trust me, Voodoo Doll, you don't need me for that one. You insult yourself everyday you walk out the door dressed like that.” Alaina said. “And also, other than right now, I did no such thing.”  
Alaina turned and looked at J. “Only you and Frost know when I'm lying. I only entered a contest, using a song that fit the current situation between you and I.” She said, looking J in the eye. “I did it to talk about how I really feel, since one of the two people I usually talk to left me in the dead of night.”

J kept eye contact with her. “She's telling the truth, Harls.”   
Harley stomped her foot. “I don't believe her. What? Just because you fucked her, her word is automatically everything?!”  
J growled at her in warning. “Shut up, slut.”   
She went and stood slightly behind him, grumbling about how he was blinded by a nice fuck.  
“You got one more chance to shut your mouth.” J was growling more.  
“I'll just go.” Alaina said, “I just came out for a night of fun...getting over...things...I'm just...”  
“You're a coward!” Harley chimed in. “You can't even face him.”  
“J, shut your fuck toy's mouth before I do it for her.” Alaina snapped suddenly. “I swear on everything I love that I will knock her damn teeth so far into her intestines that she'll be shitting them for the next few weeks.”   
Harley smirked at her. “Oh, look, someone grew a pair.”   
“Oh, I had them all along. I just carry them on my chest. I mean, not all of us can pull off the washboard look...but you...nah you look more like a toddler playing dressup.” Alaina shrugged.

She was about to turn around and walk out when suddenly she was knocked to the ground, hearing a violent scream. Oh. The bitch wanted to fight. Fine. Her ribs weren't one hundred percent back to normal but they never would be. She rolled over as she fell, slamming her feet into Harley's hips, sending her flying.   
Frost had moved J back, still in bodyguard mode, but not taking him away from the fray. Alaina popped back up and swiped J's cane from him with her foot, ready to defend herself...or just smack the shit out of Harley. She wasn't sure yet.   
Harley was on her feet again, pulling out her baseball bat from one of J's other henchmen. He was new, Alaina noted and didn't know who she was. She bit back a smirk as one of the older member's smacked him upside the head for giving over the bat so easily. She brought the cane up to block a down swing from it.   
“What's the matter?” Alaina taunted. “J's men won't help you anymore? Guess they realized that you treated them like crap after being around the apartment with me there.”  
Harley froze for a second at that. She must have noticed it. She had to have. There was no way she couldn't.   
“Come on, Harley, I hope you aren't that stupid. But maybe you are.” Alaina said, shrugging. “I almost feel bad for fighting you; you might lose more brain cells and I don't think you can afford to lose anymore.”  
Harley snarled and flung herself at Alaina, swinging the bat. Alaina dodged it, swinging the cane. Unfortunately, she missed and J had grabbed it, yanking it out of her hands. She stumbled forward and was met with Harley's bat.  
The wind was knocked out of her as she felt the pain blossom in her chest. She collapsed onto the ground, coughing.  
“Dammit Harley!” Frost said, rushing to Alaina's side.   
“I'm fine. Bitch just got a cheap shot in.” Alaina rasped, still coughing, barely fazed by the blood in her hand.   
“You're bleeding, Lain!” He scolded. “We shouldn't have taken you out yet. You're not a hundred percent better.” He chanced a look at J, a hint of anger there.   
“Get her out of here. I don't need her bleeding out in my club.” J said, turning his back. I can't stand to watch her bleeding, knowing that I'm the cause.

Frost helped her up, practically carrying her out of the club. Bryant went to follow him before stopping. “You might have left our girl for that....thing...but know this....just because you are the Joker does not mean you are not on my shit list...and you KNOW how that goes.”  
J swallowed. He did know how it went. Most of the people that were on his shit list either didn't make it out with their egos intact or walked away crying. He might have been a small man but he was scary when he wanted to be. “Text me later so that we can come to an agreeable way to settle it.” Let me know that she's okay.  
“I will. Just know that my demands are gonna be very out there.” Bryant said, before growling at Harley and walking out. 

“Are you really gonna come to an agreement with him?” Harley asked.   
“Trust me.” J said, watching them leave. “He isn't one to mess with.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Alaina, we gotta get you to a hospital.” Frost said, helping her into a car.   
“Honestly, I don't even care anymore.” She huffed. “I just wanna go home.”  
“You might be bleeding worse than what we can see.” He tried to reason.   
“She's going. She gets no choice.” Bryant said, getting in the back seat.  
“Oppa” She whimpered.   
“No! No buts! You're going!” He snapped.   
She closed her mouth. “Fine. You win.”  
“I know.” 

They drove to the ER where they had known Johnny already and fast tracked her to where she would be seen sooner.   
“Well, two of your ribs are rebroken.” The doctor said, after checking her. “One slightly scraped your lungs. That's why you coughed up some blood.”  
Alaina sighed, wincing slightly. “Guess I'm here over night then.”  
“Unfortunately. But if you had just listened to me in the first place than you wouldn't be here.” He said.   
“It's not like I went out looking for someone to rebreak my ribs. My two friends took me out for a night to get over the fact that J left me for his ex. They both happened to be there.” Alaina said, crossing her arms over her stomach. “Bitch hit me with a bat.”  
“Yeah, well, I'm gonna leave that out of my notes...mainly because he gets the bill.” The doctor said. “I gave you a pain killer. It should knock you out soon.”   
“We'll be outside the entire night.” Bryant said, stroking her hair.   
“Can you open the window? It's hot in here.” Alaina asked.   
“Sure, sweetie.” He said, pushing Johnny towards the window.   
Johnny opened it and made sure to cover Alaina more. “Just because you're in a hospital doesn't mean you have to get sicker.”   
“Shhh.” She said. “I'm sleepy.”


	21. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J thinks and Harley plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who followed or left kudos. :)
> 
> As usual, I own nothing related to the DC verse or anything that Alaina may reference.

J went to the bar that Alaina had taken him too the first night that he met her. The bartender had been the same, even. He nursed his drink, not bothering to look around.   
“Where's Alaina? We haven't seen her in awhile.” The bartender said.   
“Long story.” He signed to him. “The short of it is...I had to leave her for my psycho ex.” He sighed. He had picked up sign language through her; learned a lot of things.  
The bartender watched him for a moment and then asked why.  
“My ex...She is the baddest of the bad. She would kill Alaina if I stayed with her....I couldn't...handle knowingly being the cause of causing her harm.”  
“Alaina is strong. Even if she's smaller.” The bartender replied. “She threatened more than a few people for looking at her the wrong way. She was different with you. She took you for as you were.”  
“I know! I know!” J said. “But Harley is a different story....She would kill Alaina without a second thought.”   
“Then, maybe it's for the best that you pushed her away. I mean, not for her. I used to see the way she looked at you.”  
“It....wasn't like that. She loved me because I saved her from a bad situation, nothing more.” J said, sitting back.   
“Nah, man. Alaina was never that kind of person.” The bartender replied, leaning onto the bar. “I used to read her lips when she would talk to her girlfriends in here. She was always telling them not to feel obligated to stay with someone they didn't love because they were just there when they got out of a bad relationship. She wouldn't be with you because she felt obligated to.”   
“That doesn't make sense though.” J replied, watching him.  
“Love never does, my man.” The bartender replied. “Think back...when did you realize that you could fall in love with her?”  
“What made me....?” J repeated, the time with Alaina flashing through his mind like a movie reel. “That first night...before she brought me here.” He chuckled.   
“Yeah? What did she do?” The bartender asked.   
“I...uh...”He cleared his throat. “Tried to scare her...with a gun to the head. But she...she just put on this completely demented grin and asked me why she had to be scared of dying.” He smirked to himself. “It was such a turn around from the personality I had seen throughout the night. It was something that I hadn't seen before.”  
“She is good for that. One time, there was this guy that came in here and you know Lain; she likes learning things and when he learned that she was learning Korean, he bowed at her and said sensei. Like, he was trying to seem smart or something to get in her pants. She looked at him and her face just turned to stone and she said something else to him, I couldn't read the word that well but after she said it, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away. He would try and talk to her afterwords but she ignored him.”  
“She's good at verbal sparring...I just don't know how I can be with her with Harley around.”  
“You gotta figure it out for yourself.” The bartender said, pouring him another shot and than heading down the other end of the bar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“That little bitch thinks she can get Mista J back by showin up at the damn club?” Harley said as she smashed out the window.   
“Seems to me that you are a little on edge.” They replied, moving around her. “Who'd have thought that such a little snit could make you so agitated.”  
“You think usin bigger words is gonna get me to sneak to wherever she is and fuck her up more?” Harley said. “Because I've been debating it for awhile now.”   
“No. That would be moronic. Too much security. The sneaking in and sneaking out. So time consuming. This is what you have me for.”  
“You think that you could get in an out without anyone noticin? Really?” She asked, bat poised over her shoulder.   
“I don't think, brat. I know.” They snarled, zipping over to her.  
“I know that I could do it. All I need is a little incentive.” They grinned.  
“You know I'm good for it.” Harley said, swinging her hips and looking at the bat in her hands. “You just gotta get it done.”  
“That clown is too good for you and you know it. You need someone less soft.” They said, eyeing Harley.   
“Mista J is plenty hard, especially for me. Just do what you gotta do and leave the payment to me for when you get back.”


	22. Make It Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have to say goodbye, make it final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I own nothing related to the DC verse or anything that Alaina may reference. 
> 
> ((As of this chapter, it's caught up to the other two sites that I have this posted on, so it'll be a bit till the next chapter))

Days turned into weeks and before Alaina knew it, she had a routine set. She would get up in the morning, make coffee and go to school, come home and do it all again the next day. She had wanted to look for a job but Johnny told her that she didn't have to, her tuition was taken care of and he had enough money for them to get by. She sighed, watching the snow fall, having nothing to do because school had been canceled for the week due to the snow. She felt oddly content being home alone. Johnny was off at work and so was Bryant. She smirked to herself a bit, thinking about the boyfriends. The three of them were living together now, since the place was basically free. Johnny told her that he had found a security job at a nearby hotel but she knew that he was lying. He was still working for J. Bryant owned a clothing store near the apartment and it was doing well. Alot of J's men shopped there as well, but she was pretty sure they were just getting updates on her for both themselves and J. She had to admit that she missed his henchmen always being around her. Maybe she would message them one day and set up a dinner for them all to reconncet.  
Yeah, right. Like J would let them go for that. 

She was about to refill her coffee cup when she heard her phone ringing on the end table. It was Bryant.  
“Hey, bub.” She said, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder. “What's up?”  
“Originally, I was calling to see if you wanted to meet up for lunch. Buttttttt.....Jae called out sick and I was wondering if you would still meet me for lunch and than maybe help out at the shop with me this afternoon. I'd still pay you of course.”  
She pretended to think about it. “You don't have to pay me...just buy me Astro's new album (** SHAMELESS PROMOTION OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE KPOP GROUPS AND I'M NOT ASHAMED) and we'll be even.”   
“Deal.” He said. “Meet at that burger place that we love but Johnny hates? In...an hour?”   
“Sounds good. See you then.” She replied, hanging up the phone. “Welp, there goes watching anime all day.”  
She downed the coffee after fixing it up the way she liked and then got dressed for the day. Alaina looked at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her appearance. She had opted for a white turtle neck that had sleeves that covered her knuckles and a pair of black skinny jeans with boots that matched. She was fixing her hair when she noticed the picture in the corner of the frame. Gently, she took it out and looked at it. It was a shot of her and J laughing at something....what was it again? It had felt like so long ago... She found herself smiling at the memory, her fingers gently running over the image. It was weird...unlike her other relationships...She didn't hate J for leaving her. Everyone else who had left her life like he did...she hated them all. But J...It was different.   
She shook her head, putting the picture back. Maybe she was just deluding herself to believe that she wasn't mad. That maybe he hadn't had a better reason for leaving; that he was simply bored of her. Grabbing her bag, she headed out the door, putting a smile on and pretending that everything was okay.

Alaina let out a sharp exhale as the winter air hit her cheeks. She knew it had been cold that day but not this cold. The ground was covered with snow and ice and she found herself wishing that she had thought to wear better boots. Like ones actually equipped to deal with the snow. It was days like this she found herself hating the fact that sometimes she filed under the category of girls that chose cuteness over functionality. It wasn't often that she fell into that category but she did like looking cute sometimes...and since she was going to be working in a clothes store, it made more sense at the time.   
The light turned green and Alaina was halfway across the street when she heard the sound of tires screeching across the asphalt. Head whipping around, she saw the car coming for her but found that she had been rooted to the spot. Eyes wide with fear, she stood still, hoping that her reflexes would kick in and she would dodge...but they never did. Instead, she closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.  
The pain that would inevitably come from getting hit with a car never came, instead there was a crunch of metal. Peeking her eye open, she saw it. The flash of a black cape. The fuck? 

“Are you okay?” The gravely voice asked, moving you quickly to the other side of the street.   
You nodded, slightly dumbfounded. You were just saved by freaking Batman. He had never been seen in the city before...that could only mean that he knew that Joker and the bitch doll were in the city.   
“Are you sure?” He pressed.   
“No offense, my dude...But do you really think I'm that stupid?” She asked.   
“Well, you did just almost get smashed by a car, so...” He started.   
“Okay, but that was a rhetorical question.” She rolled her eyes, mumbling a few curse words in Korean below her breath. “I know that you know who I am.”  
“Then you know what I'm here for and I want your help to get it.” He said, gripping your wrist.  
“Let go of me.” She snarled. “Or I start screaming. You aren't well known here, BatAss, so I suggest that you do it.”   
He let you go. “I see why the Joker picked you. You are strong.”  
“Stubborn is more the word he would use but it doesn't matter much anymore.” She replied, looking away. “He went back to her. I'm nothing. At least, not to him.”  
“Her?” Batman asked, confusion in his voice. “Harley Quinn is still locked up in Arkham.”   
“Yeah, okay. Tell that to the several broken ribs I had thanks to her fucking baseball bat.” Alaina snarled. “I had to fucking give up the one thing I loved because of that bitch. Now, if you'll kindly flap off, I'm late for lunch with a friend.”  
“I'll be in contact with you.” He said after hitting a button on his wrist. “So keep a look out.”  
“Right, so I'll know what to burn.” She snapped as his car pulled up. “I'm of no use to you so kindly leave me the fuck alone.”  
“See that is where you're wrong. You're more helpful than you think.” The Bat said as he got into the car and drove off.   
“Fucking weirdo.” She grumbled as she turned to leave.

“Um...Lain...”   
“Oh, Bryant!” She said, going over to her friend. “I was on my way to meet you.”  
“You were almost killed! Who was the dude in the latex?” He said, hugging you.  
“Oh...him.” She said. “I'll tell you when we get to the restaurant. Too many ears out here. I have to text Johnny too.”  
“Johnny? What does he have to do with this?” Bryant asked, fear creeping in.  
“You think I didn't know that he was still working for J?” She asked as they sat down. “I have my moments but I'm not that slow.”  
Alaina watched Bryant flounder for a moment, trying to find the right words to say as she pulled out her phone. She was going to txt him but he would end up calling her to get more information, so she decided to cut out the middle man and just dialed his number.  
“Hey, everything okay?” He asked as soon as he picked up the phone.  
“Black.” Alaina replied, tone serious.  
“Wait, like the color or the code?” Johnny asked.  
“Code. Just spotted him on my way to meet Bryant.”  
“She almost died.” Bryant chimed in.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wait. What?” Johnny asked, glancing over at his boss, who was staring off into space.  
“Shut up, Bry!” Alaina growled on the other end. “It's nothing. A car lost control on a patch of ice and he showed up. He knows that J is somewhere in the city.”  
“How can you-” Johnny started, moving more towards the window, eyes fixed on the street.   
“Because he told me that he would be in touch. I think he wants to use me to draw J out of wherever you guys are.” Alaina said, softly. “Johnny...you gotta get him out of here.”   
“Maybe he's here for her?” Johnny hissed.   
“He had no idea that she was even out of Arkham.” Alaina said, “Please, Johnny. Get him out.”   
“I'll handle it, darling. I swear.” He replied, hanging up.

“Boss.” Johnny said, moving towards the desk that he was at. “We gotta go.”  
“Go? Go where? We still have business here.” J said. Johnny had been worried about him since he had last see Alaina. His voice had lost the intense edge that it once had.   
“I just got a tip from...an informant...that they saw the bat in the city. They think that he caught wind that you were here and is coming for you.”  
“You think moving would be the best?”  
“The best?” Johnny asked, “No. But definitely the safest.”  
“Safest for whom? Me or her.” J asked, sitting back and raising his eyes to Frost's.   
It took a minute for Johnny to answer this. J's eyes had lost a lot of the craziness that they held. He was becoming more of a shell then anything. He wasn't the only one who was affected by this. J would always put of a facade around the men and Harley. He could tell that it was draining him mentally. He had watched J stare at a banana for a good two minutes trying to remember what the hell it was called. The men missed Alaina too. Unlike Harley, Alaina knew all the men by name, knew their birthdays and what kinds of foods they liked. It was even tiring for him. He had to keep an eye on Alaina and made sure that J wouldn't throw himself off into oncoming traffic. He wished that Harley had never came back. Then nothing would have changed.   
“Both.” He said, after thinking about it. “As long as Harley is back in the picture, you can't be with Alaina...Maybe being in different places can...”  
“Help us both pretend to move on?” J said.

“Neither of you are even pretending that you moved on.” Johnny said, crossing his arms. He watched as J raised his eyes to meet Johnny's again.   
“Explain your logic there. I'm pretending to be with Harley, remember?” He snipped.  
“You might be pretending to be with her. But you seem to forget who your right hand man is.” Johnny said, raising his eyebrow. “I know you better than anyone here.”   
“True. But that doesn't explain what you mean.” J said, standing up, slamming his fist on the desk. “You're speaking in circles.”  
“No. You just don't want to actually listen to me.” Frost said, trying not to snap. J might be his boss but Alaina was like his little sister.   
“I can hear you just fine.”   
“Hearing and listening are two different things. You can hear a song but you have to listen for the meaning.” Johnny said. “You can pretend that you're in love with Harley still but we both know that even when you loved her, you didn't sneak out to watch her sleep.”  
J froze.   
“I know that you wait until Harley is asleep before you sneak over to the old place. You sit and wait until the light gets turned off. Just like I know you; you know Alaina. You know she plays that damned playlist of Korean ballads to fall asleep and it usually takes her about twenty minutes. Once that time goes by, you break in through the window that you know doesn't lock. She always forgets to wedge it shut.” Johnny said, softly. “You sit there for hours, sometimes all night and you just watch her sleep. Then when you leave, you close the window and wedge it shut.”   
“H-How...”  
“Bryant. He was in the room, but you didn't notice him. He has trouble sleeping sometimes. That was right after Alaina was released from the hospital and a mixture of insomnia and worry for her...He was keeping an eye on her. He told me all about it.”   
“I thought he was a blanket, honestly.” J said, recalling that night. “I saw him move a bit out of the corner of my eye and thought it fell.”   
“Thanks. I'm sure my boyfriend is going to love that.” Johnny said with a roll of his eyes.

J stood quietly for a few minutes. “Your informant....It was Alaina wasn't it.”  
Johnny heaved a sigh. “Yeah...yeah. It was. She was on her way to meet up with Bry for lunch.”  
“How did he know who she was?” J asked, turning.   
“I don't know, honestly.” Johnny said, moving closer. Some of the insanity had found it's way back into his boss' eyes. “He had to either have planted someone here or he's been walking around without his suit on. The city is bigger than Gotham, easier to blend in.”   
“Sounds like something the rich brat would do.” J said. “How did he stop her though? She knows who he is.”   
“About that...Bryant chimed in from the background that...she had almost died. I got her to give me the basics of the story. But that was it.” Johnny said, side eyeing J.  
“Where is she now?” J growled.  
Well, he was back. “She's eating with Bryant right now. He let it slip to me though, that she was going to be working at his store this afternoon.”   
“We're going.”   
“But what about Harley?” Johnny asked. “She's been keeping tabs on you.”  
“On me, but not on her.” J said, getting his stuff. “She also knows nothing about that shop. If she asks, I'm buying her a new outfit. She won't complain.”   
Johnny nodded. “I'll warn Bryant to make sure that it's closed while we're there.”

 

When they were done lunch, they headed back to the store. Alaina was stuffed and the adrenaline had long since worn off...she was ready for a nap. But she had promised that she would help. The store closed at four, so with that in mind, she already had her afternoon planned.  
The ping of Bryant's phone brought her out of her thoughts of her bed for a moment but before she could ask, a customer walked in.   
“Hey, lady.” Bryant said, taking the clothes that the woman didn't want from her. “Sooooo....How much do you love me?”  
“What do you want?” She deadpanned, arching an eyebrow at him.   
“Johnny wants to take me out tonight. So, we're gonna close up when he gets here.” Bryant said.   
“You dragged me out of the apartment for an hour to tell me that we're gonna close early.” She huffed. “Bring me some dessert and we're good.”   
“You're the best.” Bryant squealed. “And pretty cheap. A Kpop album and dessert.”  
“What can I say? I'm addicted to pretty men who can dance and eating.” She giggled. 

The next hour passed by slowly. It was pretty dead in the store due to the weather. So the pair sat around drinking coffee and talking. It felt like they were at home but in the closet; like they were hiding.   
The door chime jingled, indicating that someone had come in. It was Johnny, so that meant that it was time to close up. What stopped Alaina in her tracks...It wasn't just Johnny. J was there...with him...and he looked like shit warmed over.   
She turned to Bryant, who was looking everywhere but at her. “Oh, you owe me more than a single piece of cake now.”   
“I asked you how much you loved me.” Bryant defended, making Johnny chuckle. Glancing at the two men by the door, you looked back at Bryant and decided to switch over to Korean; Bryant's native tongue.”  
“Yeah, but you didn't tell me that my ex was going to be coming as well.” She defended.   
“If I had you would have run away!” He said.  
Johnny and J were watching them go back and forth like a tennis match.  
“Any idea what they're saying?” J asked.   
“Um...” He started. “Not a clue. They do this at home as well.” He cleared his throat, jumping as two sets of eyes turned to glare at him. “Can we continue this back at the apartment?”

They headed back quickly, just in case of either the Bat or Harley showing up. Once they had made it there, Johnny grabbed Bryant by the hand and took off running in the other direction.  
“What the fuck?” Alaina asked, watching them for a moment before turning to J. “Get inside. I'll put some coffee on.”   
“We need to talk.” J said.   
“That's why I said I'd put coffee on, Jack.” She said, sighing as they got into the elevator, leaning against the wall.   
The ride up to the apartment was silent. Alaina had her eyes closed and J was watching her through the reflection on the doors. He noticed that she looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days.  
The doors opened with a soft ding and Alaina pushed herself off the wall and walked into the living area, dropping her bag onto the chair.   
“I need you to tell me what happened today.” J said, leaning on the island in the kitchen.  
“You need to wait a damn minute because to have this conversation, I'm gonna need some coffee. Especially if there's a chance that your psycho girlfriend is gonna show up and break more of my bones.” Alaina said, trying not to roll her eyes.  
“She doesn't know that I'm here.” He replied, looking at his hands.  
“She also didn't know where I went to school but she showed up there.” She snapped. “I can't afford to keep going to the hospital. Or should I say that you can't afford it.”   
“Lain...”  
“Shut up for a second, will you.” Her knuckles were gripping the counter. “This is hard for me, okay?”  
He sat back and watched her, taking her in. She had lost weight. He clenched his fist, fighting the itch to reach out and hold her. He turned his head, looking around the space they once shared.  
“You...You kept our pictures up...” He said.   
“Of course I did.” She said, pouring the coffee. “It might not have ended the way we wanted it to...but I still consider you a friend.”   
He looked back at her and cleared his throat. “Tell me about today...”  
She sighed and told him the story that she had told a few times now. “I knew you were strong sugar. But you basically told the brat to fuck off.”   
“Of course I did...I'm not about to give you up when you didn't do anything wrong...recently.” She said, looking into her cup. “Excluding kidnapping Logan.”  
“But you still tipped Johnny off about the Bat.” He said. “Why?”  
“L-Like I said...you're still my friend.” She stuttered as he got up and moved around the island to stand next to her.   
“You've almost gotten killed a few times because of me...and you still want to protect me.” He said. “Sounds a bit crazy.”  
“I've always liked crazy.” She replied, looking up at him. “You being my friend isn't the only reason I kept the pictures up, Jack.”  
“Say it.”   
“I can't...If I do...you'll leave again...and I probably won't ever see you again...Isn't it better this way?” She whispered, watching his face.   
“Say. It.” He growled, gripping her arm so that she was fully facing him.  
“I love you.” She said firmly. “I love you.”  
“Why?”   
“No one ever got me like you did, J...You always looked past my looks. You are so much fucking warmer than the damn clown persona.” Alaina felt her heart skip. “You were the only one able to fucking knock down the walls Logan put up...”  
“You like to play with fire.” He said. “Say the word and I'll stop.”   
She smirked. “That's the thing about fire...the feel of the burn.”   
“You didn't say the word.” He pulled her closer.  
“I really don't want to...if you're gonna leave...at least give me one last good memory.” Her eyes bore into his. “Make it final...”  
“It's never gonna be final...we're gonna be walking around it.”  
“Stop trying to be smart and kiss me.” She growled, pulling at his shirt.  
That was the nail in the coffin. There was no going back.   
Like she said, it had to be good...it had to be final.


	23. Harley Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Harley learned about Alaina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me. 
> 
> As usual, I own nothing related to the DC verse.

It was quiet. You liked the quiet...it wasn't supposed to be that quiet. When you were with Mista J...the voices were always shouting. Shouting about how you did something completely stupid with jumping into the vat of acid. Shouting about how you should've stayed in their longer to become better for him.   
You left him because you were getting bored. You were off with the Suicide Squad half the time and you had more fun with them then being at home. 

Sure, part of you wanted the white picket fence lifestyle with J and being a housewife and raising little clowns together but that wasn't in the cards. Not with you both leading high risk lifestyles. You swung your bat at a few cars, enjoying the crunch of the glass underneath. You huffed. You missed being with Mista J. Even if he had left you to get caught by the bat.   
The truth of the matter was, they wouldn't just lock him up anymore. If they caught him one more time, they would torture him and than kill him; he had too many strikes against him. That was why he swam off. Either that or he thought had been dead. You wondered what his reaction was when he learned that they had locked you up. You smirked at the thought. He loves you and you loved him. Everyone had labeled you the King and Queen of Gothem. Mista J had killed for you and you worshiped him. That was the way you worked. 

After you were let out of the Suicide Squad, you went back and tried to find your King but no matter how hard you searched, you couldn't find him anywhere. That was when you found Them. Them was a creature that you had never met before and you used that to your advantage. They were the shadow on the walls at night, the blur that passed out of the corner of your eye. They could change their shape into anything that it wanted too. It just had one goal in mind, to help you find Mista J. Whenever you asked why, they would avoid the question and just mutter that it would have it's revenge. When you asked their name, all they said was 'Shifter'. They were the one that figured out that Mista J was no longer in Gothem. They found the city that J was in and were able to find him. When they mentioned that your Mista J had found someone, you were livid.   
“Mista J must be usin that slut to look for me.” You reasoned with it.   
“She's not that smart.” It said. “He got too involved in her life. Took her from someone who was kicking her ass everyday and let her kill him.”   
“There's no way. Mista J doesn't care that much about people.” You replied, crossing your arms under your breasts.   
The Shifter pulled out it's mobile phone and pulled up a camera video. It was from a first person point of view. Mista J was sitting on a throne casually watching, as he always did. Sat on his lap was an heavy set woman and she was excitedly telling him to watch her go kill someone. The anger boiled over as you sent it's phone flying.  
So this was the bitch that they had been talking about. “Who were you pretending to be in the video?” You asked, “That you were able to get that kind of footage.”  
“The girl's ex boyfriend. Your Mista J took her from an abusive boyfriend and was trying to find him. I had been tailing him for awhile. Found them in a bar one night.” It   
“Abusive, huh? Where's the scumbag now?” You asked. You might not like the fact that she was hanging all over your Puddin' but no one deserved to get hit.  
“No idea. Probably off somewhere with his dad's money. Boy's a rich little prick.”  
She nodded. “So she thinks that she killed him, but really it was your creepy ass.”  
“Yes. They never leave each other. Unless, she's at school. Frost is with her there along with his boyfriend.” It said.   
“Frost finally came out?” She asked, leaning back on the desk in the room. “About damn time. I'm surprised J kept him though.”  
“From what I can see, J doesn't care. Frost is still his number one right hand.” It said, moving about the room. “Doesn't tell us what we're going to do about this woman though. As long as she's in the picture, your Mista J will never be yours again.”

You thought it over; you'd have to find her and get her out of the picture. But how could you do that and not have J kill you?   
You huffed. Figures. There was always work to do. 

 

Present Day (but before J went to see Alaina)

Harley and J were sitting around in his office, Harley glued to her phone and J going over some paperwork. Well, Harley thought he was going over some paperwork; in reality, he was reading over the last few reports from Alaina's recent trips to the hospital. He had gotten the basics from Frost and Bryant but he wanted to read over it still. Actually, no he didn't. But he had to know what Harley had actually did to her both times. Part of her wanted to go see her again, to make sure that she was okay. That she was healing properly. The thing about broken ribs is that they never really heal and one wrong step could do more damage than anything.  
So hearing about her run in with the Bat...he was worried that she might have gotten hurt and she just didn't tell anyone. That was her personality; she'd rather suffer in silence than tell people how she really felt.   
But there were two problems with wanting to go see her....well two and a half. The first being Harley. Ever since she had come back, the crazy bitch wouldn't leave him alone. Every time he turned around, she was right up his ass. It was driving him crazy but he couldn't tell her that. He'd never hear the end of it. The second thing was the fact that if he did go to see her...He'd never want to leave her again. He would convince her to go on the run with him. The half of the problem was the fact that the Bat was onto him and he was going to have to either lay extremely low or leaving the area all together. Neither of which was looking good for him at the moment. He had gotten used to the city that he was in.  
Even if he had used the disguise he would use with Alaina, it would only be a matter of time before the Bat found him and dragged him back.

“I can hear the gears in your brain turnin'.” Harley said, cracking her gum. “What's goin' on?”  
“We got a tip about the Bat being in the city.” J said, making his voice sound unbothered. “Trying to figure out the next move.”  
“We can just kill it.” She said, crossing her legs.  
“Not here. Back home, people wouldn't bat an eye at us trying to kill him. Not here.” J said, standing up.   
“Then let's just go home, Puddin'.” Harley said. “I'm getting tired of this place anyway.” Her phone rang. “Oh, I'll be back later, Mista J. Think about what I said.”  
“Yeah. Have fun Loony Tune.” He said. “I have some work to do as well.” The door closed, indicating that she hadn't been listening to him.  
“Why do I bother?” He huffed, putting his desk back to rights. He had told Frost that he wanted to get the story from Alaina and to have Bryant tell him when they were back at the store. He didn't know what was going to happen but he hoped that she wouldn't turn him away.


End file.
